TN Taylor's Temptation
by VioletVision
Summary: Ship: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands.
1. Ch1: Voyeurism

TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter: This may be the only one or I might continue<p>

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Genre: ShipPWP  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Sexual Situations and Voyeurism  
>Spoiler Alert: Genesis…maybe<p>

Summary: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands.

AN: I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor. This may be a standalone fic, but then again there are those pesky smut bunnies around. Love this definition – Voyeur = A person who derives sexual gratification from observing the naked bodies or sexual acts of others, especially from a secret vantage point.

Taylor paused in the command center door about to walk into his office. He was on his way to do a final review report on the 10th pilgrimage that was happening in a month. He was trying to keep his mind busy. It was late at night, and he needed a distraction.

He half expected to see Lt. Washington working late like she usually would. He would typically bring them coffee, and they would review reports together.

He peered into the dark room holding both cups of coffee in his hands feeling the loss. He did not even want to drink the coffee without her. The emptiness of the building loomed over him.

It echoed the emptiness inside that always laid just below the surface. Never being able to trust someone else fully. Never being able to just let yourself go and be with another. Always reserved. Always the one who is responsible for saving everyone. Always on guard for an attack. Alone.

"I'm Stupid." Taylor intoned to himself thinking of how earlier that day Lt. Washington called him on dressing her down over things she thought she did right. He felt like a fool now that he confessed having sexual thoughts about her.

Lt. Washington was right of course, but not for the reason she believed. She thought he did not like having women in command, but what he did not like was that he started recognizing what a truly attractive woman she was. He started dreaming about her.

His mind flitted over the interaction…

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"I have done everything you have asked. I perform my duties above board, so why are you acting like I'm a slacker? Is it because I'm a woman? Is that it? You look at me and all you see is a woman?" Lt. Washington asked holding back her furry.

Taylor remembered moving closer to her, "Yes, I see a woman, and that's the problem. I should see my confident and capable Lieutenant, but all I can see now is the woman I caught skinny dipping three months ago."

Lt. Washington watched Taylor's heated eyes drag over her body like she was not wearing her uniform. "Oh. Well, that's your problem not mine."

Taylor's eyes snapped to Lt. Washington's lovely brown eyes to see the anger gone replaced by her blank stare. "I'm trying to work on it. I'll try harder."

He hoped she would step close and press her body to him. He hoped she would lick her lips and invite a kiss. He hoped she would say something dirty and suggest a meeting later that day. It continued to be his hope.

"Thank you, sir." Lt. Washington's voice was clipped.

Taylor watched Lt. Washington turn and walk away back to her post. He was disappointed. He laid his cards out on the table, and she left them there. She left him there. Everyone always left. He was alone.

Still standing in the command center door, Taylor shook his head and flexed his hands over the drinks he carried trying not to destroy them with the force of his grip knowing he needed to get back to the reports. Knowing Lt. Washington would probably be avoiding him from now on.

As he entered moving toward his desk, he heard a sound in the conference room. He quickly bypassed his desk and went to the adjourning room to peer in.

Taylor was stunned to see a completely naked Lt. Washington laid out on the wooden conference table moaning and stroking herself. He watched for several minutes in the darkness of the doorway imagining his hands were the ones touching her in her most intimate places. He wished it was hands caressing her soft skin and taught nipples.

"Watch or help? Pick one." Lt. Washington started moving her hand between her legs faster and closed her eyes.

She stretched her other hand above her head and gripped the edge of the table. While arching her back, she rubbed her legs together trying to tempt Taylor. She wondered if finishing herself would be enough to excite him.

For a few moments, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own panting.

"So, are you just going to watch or are you going to help?" Lt. Washington turned her lust filled expression to Commander Taylor and fastened her eyes on the hardness straining against his pants.

"I brought coffee." Taylor paused, "I didn't' think you would want anything more from me than coffee after our talk earlier." He held up the cup for a moment to try to avert her heated gaze from his pants. It did not work.

"Don't be upset. The way you acted…I needed to stand up to you in front of the others, so it will not look like you are being nice to me because I am on my back. I want something from you. Not coffee. You said you would work harder. Looks hard enough to be put to use now." Wash became silent looking over Taylor's body. When her eyes focused on his pants, she dipped her fingers inside herself, "I want you."

Taylor fought the urge to drop the coffee in the floor, pull her hand back and replace her fingers with his hard shaft, "I don't sleep with taken women, young women or subordinates. You are all three."

"We broke up five months ago. Look around everyone is your subordinate. What other issues do you have? Oh my age? Nothing I can do about that."

"I saw you with him about four months ago." Taylor's accusing voice was becoming raspy. He was unable to pull his eyes away from her hand that kept stroking and then running down her leg only to go back between her legs. She was making it obvious she was fantasizing in her mind that he was the one touch her.

"I needed a fix, but it didn't work. Nothing seems to work anymore. So you have been watching me. Do you like to watch me?" Wash ran her other hand between her legs then up to her hardened nipple squeezing and pulling lightly.

"I've been watching. You need an adrenaline fix or something exciting. So, you don't need me exactly." Taylor was still unable to make himself leave as he stood watching for a few more minutes. His hands started to tremble threatening to spill the coffee he still held. He kept telling himself she did not really want him and that she was too young for him.

Wash brought herself very close to the edge then stilled her hand while gasping for air. She grit her teeth forcing the air between them.

She needed to calm down to speak. "No, I just need you. You're the reason nothing seems like it is enough. It feels empty. Even this feels pointless without you in the room. Close to me."

He took a step back farther away from her.

Wash brought one of her feet flat on the table then lifted it up stomping down in anger and frustration. She closed her eyes fighting to calm down, "It started when we chased that Sixer to the cliffs and that Slasher followed me. It had me, and I knew it. You pulled me out of the way and off the edge of the cliff. I didn't even fear for my life because I knew you had me. I still don't know how you hung onto me and managed to get footing on the cliff. You whispered something to me. It started with that whisper."

"I said something like I've got you." He remembered starting to understand. He walked closer to the table she was on.

"And you do. You've got me. You always get me. There's nothing else but you anymore. No one else, but you. I've been trying to put myself into your path, but you keep ignoring me."

"The waterfall? You knew I would be going there? You knew this how?" He took another step even closer looking her directly in the eye wondering if she stumbled onto his secret.

"I've watched you go there before. Yes. I wanted you to catch me. You caught me naked swimming and all you did was tell me to get dressed and that area was off limits. You left. Now you have the same choice." She intentionally led him down a path where he would start questioning her so that he would get close to watch her eyes when she gave her answer.

Taylor felt defensive now that he perceived she was playing some type of game with him. He was supposed to be the predator after all not the prey. His defenses went up.

He set the coffee down on the table. "You do need to get dressed. And, you need to find someone closer to your age. There are plenty of young grunts around here that can't seem to go five minutes without staring at your ass."

He sounded angry at the thought of the other men watching her.

And, she was starting to get angry at him that he would even suggest other men.

"What? You want me to go pick one or two of them out and fuck them? Maybe you want to pick who it will be. Who would you pick for me to screw? What no one comes to mind?" Wash practically yelled at him.

Taylor appeared as if he was going to snap her in half. She was pleased, but did not show it. She laid out on a table naked masturbating to thoughts of him and it did not tempt him, but maybe a fight would.

"I'm offering myself to you, and you don't want me. Ok. You want me to go out and pick a younger man. Ok, but it won't help because none of them are you. I'll screw them pretending it's you. I'll offer my body to them and see how long it takes them to make it up here. I think I'll go wave at the guards in the tower. Tell them all to come see me when it's time for their breaks since that's what you want me to do." She sat up throwing her legs over the side of the table and strode across the room completely naked. She knew her own wetness lingered on her fingers. She was looking for an opportunity to touch is shoulder or neck. Maybe scent would tempt him she pondered.

He moved forward to block her way, "Hell no. Hell no I don't want ya to go pick out random men."

"Why? Tell me why. I want to hear it." She reached forward with her hands taking each side of his face to bring him closer for a kiss. His skin felt feverish under her touch. Her body hovered mere inches from him when she saw him inhale her sent. He pulled her hair out of the ponytail and gripped her hair. He started to lean forward, but stopped himself.

The ferocity on his face intensified as she felt his body start to shake. She could feel the force of her power over him, but it was not enough to make him give in. He resisted against the strength of her hands keeping his lips away from hers and pulled her back with her hair a few inches before releasing her.

"Stop the games. This ends now." He demanded.

Wash dropped her hands to her sides turning so he could see her in profile. There was only one thing left. She tried to tempt him with her body to make him act. She even tried straight out bitch to provoke him in to claiming her for himself. He said before he was distracted by thinking of her as a woman. So, it was time for her last resort. It would be a dangerous one. She might be able to temp him with something he had never seen from her before…pain and vulnerability.

Wash turned her dark eyes to him peering at him over her shoulder. Her hair fanned out around her shoulder and over her back. The lithe but athletic tone of her body was accented by her lush curves. She appeared very feminine without her physical or emotional armor on. She appeared small next to his well muscled body. She appeared vulnerable next to his scowl.

She allowed every feeling she had about his rejection show on her face. She allowed the emotions to flood her…pushing at her. She felt pressure in her eyes and knew they started to look bloodshot. There was a flush of embarrassment on her face that started coloring her neck. Just as her eyes started to shows signs of tears, she let her eyes flutter down and back in front of her. She thought maybe she was letting herself show too much. Too much of her feelings.

Wash became embarrassingly aware she was the only one in the room naked. She glanced down at her own nakedness and picked up her shirt she dropped earlier and put it on over her head. The little black shirt tugged down barely covered the curve of her ass.

Taylor watched her unmoving, but the expression on his face started to soften. "Wash. It's better…"

"Don't." She cut him off. Her voice broke as her act of showing her feelings was no longer an act. She felt exposed. She brought one hand to her mouth to stop her lips from trembling as her other arm wrapped around her waist as she started to ramble uncontrollably, which was not like her usual self and he noticed. "You don't want me. Don't even tell me you want to see me happy with someone my own age. Someone who will not value me for me but who will probably only think of me as a piece of ass. Someone who will feel threatened because I might be more of a man then he is. Someone who I cannot trust to have my back. It's like an almost tangible happiness has been taken from me. I hate that I follow you around like a puppy. Well, you've kicked the stupid happy puppy in hopes that it will go away. Ok."

She paused moving her hand from her mouth to her heart as a dropping sensation caused her to almost bend over from the weight.

He said nothing. Only watched starting to feel her pain.

She continued, "I didn't think this was such a big deal, but I guess it is to me even if it means nothing to you. I feel like part of me is breaking. I guess I always thought there was some connection between us. Some unspoken connection. It's gone now. Maybe it never existed. Something lonely and cold is taking its place. Maybe it was always there and I masked it with this one sided delusion. I'm another stupid woman who has thrown herself at you. I always look at them like they are pitiful. I thought. Well, never mind. I'm something you have to deal with. Yet another situation you have to handle. Oh my God." Her voice broke again.

She could not even look at him. She frantically searched for her clothing pulling everything into place. She fought with her boots then put her hand to her hair noticing she did not remember how her hair got down.

Taylor held out her ponytail band.

She risked a glance at his hand then back down stuffing her bra into her pants pocket. She walked up stretching her arm out making sure she did not get any closer than she needed. Her fingertips barely got a grasp and she pulled it back to her. "Sorry. It will not happen again Commander Taylor, Sir."

"Wash?" His voice was deep and low like the movement of two tectonic plates grinding together.

"Don't. Just. Don't. I did this to myself. Let's just pretend this didn't happen." She could not control that her voice sounded as if she were about to cry at any moment. She was struck with a sudden urge to run and hide, which was not like her either. If she felt fear, she would be damned if she allowed it to control her. But this was something far worse than fear. This was the reason why she never let herself get too close. This was why she preferred in the past to just screw. She had not even had sex with the man, but he saw more intimately into her than any of the other men. And she let it happen. She had done it on purpose. She thought she could handle this. She thought she could handle him. Now, she felt like a fool.

Wash almost made it to the door when she heard a clank sound behind her. Twisting around, she saw his gun harness and leg harness lying on the table. He had already removed his boots and shirt as well.

"Wash, I'm yours if you still want me." Taylor started walking forward to her.

She backed up banging into the door reaching to get out. This was too much for her. She felt the need to escape. He was not just offering sex. He was offering to feed the happiness. He was offering himself and that was a more seductive trap than she had laid out for him. If he made it to her, she knew she would not be able to break free. Free of his warm arms. Free of his…dare she think it…his heart. She would not want to be free at that point. She would relish the trap. She would turn the lock. She would willingly hide the key.

She just pulled the door open when he grabbed her from behind. Panic and anger spread over her. "No!" She yelled out as he pulled her back into the room slamming the door shut locking it.

"I don't want to want you." She pushed at him trying to make him let go.

"I don't want to want you either." He pulled her closer using all of his strength.

"Then let me go." She managed to get a good footing and knocked him back. Unfortunately, his steal grip did not release, and they fell back together into a table. He turned his body taking the impact to protect her even from the dangers of a small table. What was on the table was also scattered around the floor. More sharp objects and a knife. It would have been laughable, but his arm was now covered in blood from a gash.

He grappled her to the floor as the cut on his arm started to bleed and drip, "No, I've got you."

She held still for a moment looking at the blood then into his eyes. "You've got me. Ok." She nodded her head.

He rolled over on her clasping her wrists over her head, and she let him. He knew that he could not hold her like this if she truly wanted to be free. He grabbed the knife that was on the floor next to them and in a few vigorous jerks he had her outfit completely cut off of her. He gripped the sides of her boots with his feet pressed together and jerked her boots off one at a time as he tossed the knife to the side.

She looked down blinking.

His lips danced over her pulse on her neck as she pulled lightly on her wrists and grinded against him. He released her wrists and undid his pants and pushed them down kicking them off.

Taylor pressed his body against hers and started to run his fingers lightly over her face and neck leaving tingles as he went. The haunted expression left her face as once again he was rewarded by seeing lust fill her eyes. "There's my Wash. Don't go away again."

"Then don't make me." Her words came out in sultry tones as her eyes flashed with hunger.

Taylor covered her lips with his taking every advantage possible then restrained himself from being forceful and ran his tongue over her lower lip.

"Taylor. No." Wash breathed.

Taylor immediately started removing himself from covering her body. His whole body ached in defeat.

Wash grabbed at him with her legs and wrapped her arms around him digging her nails in, "No don't stop. I just meant cute and cuddly doesn't do it for me or for you. Stop holding back."

She ground her hardened nipples and hips against him making helpless noises. "Please please please…" She ran her hand up her chest and pinched her hardened nipple how she did before when she was on the table. Taylor took what she offered this time running his tongue down the ridge of her finger to the hardness of her nipple then sucking and flicking the hardened flesh with his tongue. She watched him gasping. He bit down with a growl as he rubbed his hard length between her legs, but avoided entry.

Wash cried out straining against him. He needed no further encouragement as he claimed her lips almost devouring her. She grabbed desperately at the thickness of his muscular shoulders. She broke the kiss to run her teeth over his shoulder where her hand had just been.

The heat of his body encompassed her completely once again as he positioned himself to fully take her. He slowed the motion and growled out with his length hovering at her entry, "So wet."

"Stop waiting." She bit down hungrily pulling to one side feeling like a rabid dog with a chew toy.

Taylor unleashed his inner predator allowing it full reign as he entered her moist warmth. An almost violet frenzy over took them both. Need and hunger. Desire and pleasure. He pushed them higher toward a peak that would satisfy. His hands combed and gripped at her body fighting to get closer to completion and closer to the women who so frantically thrashed in his arms.

A crashing noise brought them both to the awareness that three soldiers had just kicked down the door and were standing there looking stupidly at them. Wash turned her face away from them as Taylor laid his body flat over her as possible to cover her from their view.

The man standing closest stuttered while pointing his gun to the floor at his feet, "Um uh we heard Lt. Washington yell. Ummm."

Taylor slowed, but did not stop his hips. "Get the hell out!" He yelled the last word.

The tallest man just behind the first spoke almost at the same time, "Breaking sounds. Thought it was a dino broke in and was killing her. Uuuhhh um." His eyes darted to the blood on Taylor's arm dripping to the floor as he took a step forward disregarding his own life. His mind immediately thought if Taylor was bleeding that the Lt. might have been fighting back. So to make sure Lt. Washington was not being forced into doing something she did not want, he risked his life yet again by speaking. His voice held more determination, "Lieutenant, are you alright. Do you need help?"

The third man was already stumbling backwards out of the doorway unable to take his eyes from Wash.

Wash turned her face to them with her eye lids flicking because Taylor was still grinding inside her, "Get out!"

The two remaining men started backing out of the room quickly as she continued to speak, "Pay no attention to them. Look at me."

Taylor was giving the men death glairs as if he were thinking up all the ways he would kill them, but turned to her with a possessive growl deep in his chest.

The men were trying to pull the door shut when she dug her nails into Taylor's ass and spoke urgently, "Harder. Faster."

He obliged.

The three men almost tripped down the platform when other soldiers came to see what was happening.

The man who spoke first upon entering the command center spoke up first again, "Oh don't go in there."

"What happened?"

"Its better you don't know. Commander's orders." He lied not wanting to risk further anger by the commander if the story was told.

The three soldiers returned to their tower talking rapidly to each other.

"Harder? Faster?" The first soldier in the door spoke first then remained silent. He had always had a crush on Wash. He had even asked her out once only to be turned down.

"Well, if anyone could it would be the Commander." The soldier who made it out of the room first commented.

"Could what?" The tallest guy questioned.

"Could tackle Wildcat Wash."

The first soldier grinned, "He gave her the Taylor Tackle."

"Taylor Tackle. That's funny. Do you think he is going to kill us?"

"Not if we keep our mouths shut."

The guy with a crush on Wash finally spoke again, "Any harder or faster and they will break through the floor."

They heard a noise and glanced in unison back to the command center as if it might be possible.

"Yep. Taylor Tackle."

A/N: Ok, I have no sleep because I had to write this or die one. I alluded to this occurrence in my slash fic TN Genesis of Obsession and had to flesh it out. Hehehehehe. This is my first true Wash/Taylor fanfic. There were some twists and turns that I did not even think were going to happen, but it just kept writing itself. What do you think?


	2. Ch2: Frotteurism

TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter 2: Frotteurism<p>

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Genre: ShipPWP  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Sexual Situations and Frotteurism  
>Spoiler Alert: Genesis<p>

Summary: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands and mouth in public. Oh, it's not as naughty as it sounds. Ok well, maybe it is.

AN: I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor. Love this definition also – Frotteurism = The term _frotteurism_ derives from verb _frotter_ meaning "to rub". Frotteurism refers to a paraphilic interest in rubbing, usually one's pelvis, against a non-consenting person for sexual gratification. "Frottage" is now used for consensual rubbing (dry humping) as part of normal sexual activity.

After Taylor and Wash finished setting the command center back into its original state minus one table, he kept peering out one of the windows into darkness.

"What's up?" Wash glanced at his pants then raised an eyebrow trying to make a joke, which he obviously did not get. She was putting on some of his extra clothing because hers had been cut off of her before.

"Nothing." He squinted his eyes looking out the window again. "Don't forget the girly baby thing at zero nine hundred this morning."

Wash started to become concerned something was wrong out in the plaza, "Seriously Taylor, what's going on?"

"Seriously?" She had never said that to him before he noted and wondered what other types of things she would be doing and saying in front of him that she had not before, "Jenkins from last night." He barely ground out.

"He was just making sure you weren't attacking me. Things like that happen you know." Wash relaxed thinking it was nothing critical or serious.

"Not here, it doesn't. And, no he wasn't."

She was mistaken and started to realize it when she noticed he was looking out the window at the tall guy who asked her if he needed help last night when he walked in on them having sex.

"Taylor, he asked if I needed help." Wash put her hands on her hips feeling some of the bruises left behind from Taylor's fingers that had dug greedily at her hips. She fought back a smile thinking of how determined and hungry he was the night before and this morning about two hours ago.

"Exactly! Did it look like you needed help? You had all the help you needed. Me." Taylor leaned on the window sill.

"Ok, he thought you were forcing me or hurting me what with all your blood dripping everywhere and me screaming. Obviously, he was not asking if I needed more help with the sex. He would have just aggravated me anyway, but you on the other hand know exactly what you're doing." Her voice started to take on a purr when her eyes became lightly hooded.

She was trying to distract him from the window. She took a deep breath remembering him pushing inside her for the first time, and her body throbbed with remembrance.

Taylor turned to her, walking up within inches of her, "Did…I hurt you?" He watched her face intently.

Wash lifted the side of her shirt showing an exact replica of his hand print that was now viewable as a bruise on her hip. "Just a little, but I liked it." She pictured herself tracing it with a marker and writing the words Place Hands Here on her skin as a joke.

_Hell, but the man needed no instruction on how to pleasure a woman._

He just blinked peering at the perfection of her tanned skin that was now marked. "Sorry. Sometimes I can get…sorry." He leaned down and kissed where his fingers left marks. He felt bad that he hurt her.

Her skin shivered at the sensations of his lips softly pressing in direct contrast to the light scratch of his facial hair. Wash put a hand to his shoulder rubbing the thickness of his muscles where she knew a bite mark was.

Her other hand traced in his hair wishing his mouth would move more to the center and lower. "Here's the bite mark I left. Do you remember what you were doing when I gave it to you? Today, while you're working and it feels sore, think of me with my teeth in your shoulder begging you. That is what I'll think when I feel the bruises. I'll remember you hard and pushing into me causing my body to spasm."

Taylor gripped her pants contemplating how many seconds it would take to undress her. His breath tickled her skin as he answered and pulled away, "Still, I don't want to hurt ya."

Wash put her hands on his chest that now had his tight black shirt stretched over his well muscled form, "Look, I'm no delicate flower. I like your hunger. I asked for your predator to play with mine. Don't apologize to me for giving me mind blowing orgasms over and over. When we're out there, treat me like one of the guys. When we're alone, you can treat me like your woman, but never treat me like I'm breakable. You'll piss me off. Well, unless you want me pissed off. Angry sex can be hot."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. His mind told him to protect women not harm them. Wash asked him to let go and give in, which was what he always wanted and did with her last night and this morning. Still, he could not get over leaving marks on her. He always restrained himself because he knew that women found that intense side of him to be too much.

He had heard complaints before about leaving bruises, bite marks, being vulgar, blunt, not fantasy nice prince enough, romantically sweet lovey dovey enough, or always wanting sex too much. One woman had asked if they could just have normal sex, because he was being too aggressive and volatile. His mind registered her exact words, normal sex, meaning that he was not normal. If those women from his past only knew, that was his restrained self.

Taylor had learned as a young man to hold back and focus on what the woman wanted, but now it seemed the woman wanted the same thing he did. He felt confused on how to proceed, "Ok, we keep this between us."

"Ok. And leave Jenkins alone. Stop plotting to kill him. He was the only one of the three that risked his life to make sure mine was ok. I spar with the guys all the time kicking their asses two at a time, so it's normal to see bruises on me. But, I'm only with you. Got it, Commander?"

He tipped his vibrant blue eyes down then up and gave a small nod. He did not comment that he did not like that the other men grabbed at her even if it was for training, "Alright, Croft."

Wash smiled seductively and walked past him brushing her breasts against his arm then slapped him on the ass, "I like that. Good. Fuck you later."

Taylor stood there watching her stomp out of the room. He knew he had a stupid confused look on his face, but the woman was still partially a puzzle to him that he just could not solve. The military Lieutenant he knew and fully understood, but the woman in her confused him. "Definitely no delicate flower. Why do I feel like the woman?"

Wash leaned back in wearing his clothing knowing she needed to go shower and change, "That's because I'm the man."

Taylor folded his arms impatiently as Wash walked into the recreation unit, "Maybe you need to get checked out by a doc. Seems you've developed CRSS."

Wash stopped then maneuvered to his side. She gave him an expression that equated to asking what.

Taylor lowered his voice so the three dozen people in the room could not hear, "Means Can't Remember Shit Syndrome. You're late. Why they ask men to come to these things I'll never know."

"Why do I have to be here?"

"Because I have to." Taylor grumbled.

"Maybe we could sneak out and play some more." Wash smiled sweetly.

Taylor was thinking the same thing, but knew they needed to stay or risk hurting the young soon to be mother's feelings. He tried to keep everyone happy. "Duty."

Wash glanced around the baby shower noticing that the women were passing around what looked like dirty diapers. She cringed as several smelled them, touched the brown substance, smiled and then typed in their Plexpads.

"What are they doing?" Her eyes went wide.

"Something about picking out what kind of candy bar is melted."

"I thought it was… Well. Ok. How long do we have to stay?" Wash tried to make herself smile without showing teeth and was pleasantly surprised most people were not paying them any attention as they were in the back of the room and not joining in.

A woman tripped causing Taylor to grab her arm to stop her from falling, "Careful, there."

Wash wondered where the woman had come from. Suspicion plastered on her face as she looked at the ice cream the woman had flicked on Taylor's shirt and arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Commander Taylor. Looks like I have made a mess of you. Here, I'll help." The blond started to dab his shirt off with her napkin.

"No, it's ok Daisy. I'm fine. Just be more careful on those high heels. You might want to think about wearing boots. This is the second time this week. You're going to break your ankle or something. I'm fine." He released her arm and stepped back so that her hands no longer groped his chest.

"Yes, you are." The blond praised. "Ooh I may think about wearing boots." She looked down at Wash's boots then back to Taylor, "Oh, second thought no. I'll just try to be more careful. See you later, Taylor." Daisy giggled to herself as she went to her table.

Taylor nodded and looked back to the table where the mother to be was now opening gifts. He acted like he was not standing there with ice cream on his shirt and arm.

Once the blond left, Wash could not help whispering, "Could she get any more obvious?"

Taylor grinned, "No, not even if she was stripped naked skinny-dipping or masturbating in my office on the conference table."

"Funny." Wash gave him an evil glair knowing he meant her. Wash pretended to glance past him to the gift table and bumped her hip against his as if it was an accident because she was looking around him. "Oh, excuse me. Your fine." Wash breathed out imitating Daisy's voice and slightly shook her breasts.

Taylor gave her a glance that projected to cut it out because they were in public. He knew people were recording the event and the last thing he needed was footage of Wash shaking her breasts at him plastered all over everyone's Plexpads as a screen saver.

"She forced me into lunch once pretending it was about memorial service preparation. She spilled her drink on me and offered to take it and wash it out. I think she has a thing about messing up my shirts to see if I'll take them off."

Wash took offence, "Really?"

She glanced to the blond who was watching from a nearby table then to Taylor's arm seeing some of the chocolate ice cream was still on his bicep. Wash ran her finger over some of it then sucked on her finger.

Taylor growled low and almost silent in his chest, "Stop touching me. And, stop sucking on mmmmmm putting things in your mmmm just stop." He was beginning to feel aroused and knew a baby shower was no place for the traitor in his pants to stand to attention.

"Why? Apparently, everyone else is allowed to grope you. Why not me?" Wash gave him an innocent face that fooled no one as she slowly pulled her finger from between her lips. She whispered barely audible, "You don't like it when I put things in my mouth and suck? Wait, you haven't had that pleasure yet from me. Want to go somewhere and let me demonstrate?"

"Do you want me to strip you naked right here and go at it on the floor?" He whispered back feeling her press too closely to him as if intent on listening to his whisper.

To Taylor's horror, she pursued her lips a second and looked as if she were contemplating it.

"If you ask if I want that, then yes. Do I think we should with everyone watching? No. How about just a small contingent of grunts? Just a few frontline men."

"There will be no one else watching you anymore, but me." He knew from now on he would have to be more careful of how he asked her questions. He clasped his hands together in front of himself to hide his erection. _Damnation._

Wash darted a few glances around then leaned over and licked the chocolate off of his arm with a flourish and a moan of delight. "Tastes good."

She stood up. Her eyes flicked down, "I'd like a taste. Maybe you'd like a taste or a nice rub."

He turned trying to cover what she did. "Lieutenant."

"Ok, sir. I'll put something else in my mouth." Wash smiled evilly and went to get a plate of cake.

"She's trying to kill me. Death by Wash."

As she moved away swaying her hips, he pondered over her touching him in public and how normally she abhorred touching. He remembered when she first came to Terra Nova that she was sparring with the men teaching them advanced hand to hand when one of the men started finding ways to put his hands on her ass.

She called him on it. The other men looked upset at the soldier, but a few glanced away like they did not see anything. The only other women in the group put her hands on her hips and called him a slug.

Taylor remembered he told himself not to step in and undermine Wash's authority, but damn he wanted to break the man's neck and feed his lifeless body to a Carnotaurus.

Taylor smiled knowing the man now worked on the farthest outpost. Just bad luck. Yes, it was bad luck for the guy that Taylor was watching that day.

When it happened again, Wash flipped him onto the ground, slammed her knee into his groin, wacked him in the throat causing him to wheeze even more for air, and flipped him over driving her knee into his back with his arm pulled up and behind him. One of his fingers was broken, and he started heaving like he was going to throw up.

Wash pressed him down growling out, "If you touch, then I'm going to touch back. Do it again, and I swear I'll break your arm off next time."

She then focused on the group, "Anyone else want to get touchy feely? No? Next person tries something like this… I'll break your leg."

She glanced up at the Commander, and he nodded yes. She continued, "Do I make myself clear?" Everyone chanted in unison, "Yes sir!"

It never happened again.

Taylor schooled his face not to show his amusement as Wash walked back to him eating what looked like pink confetti cake. She brushed a finger along his back when she walked behind him. She would break a man's finger, arm or leg for touching her, but she could not seem to stop herself from touching him.

_Interesting._

Wash took a few more bites and then walked to the trash bin to drop in her plate when the blond mouthed the word whore at her. She pretended not to notice and turned to go back to Taylor when she heard the word being said softly out loud.

Wash strode up to the table, "Problem?"

The four women at the table gave each other knowing glances then observed her as if she were what Wash had thought was in the diapers from earlier.

"You." The blond from earlier said.

Wash put her hands on the table as a sudden and unexpended feeling of rage consumed her, "He's mine. Got a problem with it?" Her eyes vibrated danger and a willingness to inflict bodily pain.

Two of the ladies who Wash knew threw themselves at Taylor only to be shot down looked away. One visibly shook out of fear with large green eyes the size of golf balls never leaving Wash's glair as she shook her head no.

The blond who Wash now knew was named Daisy said, "He's not yours. I saw him tell you to leave him alone. He likes me…not you. Go after a man your own age, whore."

"I can tell you what he doesn't like. Its fake breasted, medically altered, bitchy, grabby blonds," Wash waved a finger in a circle round the woman's face and chest making sure to keep her voice down. She fought back the sting at the mention of her age knowing that Taylor himself had told her the same thing the day before just before they had sex for the first time.

The woman's face turned vibrant red, "So you think he's into man-ish dull shit brownish black haired bitches?"

"Washington, with me." Taylor's voice commanded from a couple of yards away.

Wash stood up, nodded at him, and turned back to Daisy with teeth in her smile. She spoke with a hiss, "Yessss."

Wash went back to where she had been standing before with Taylor. He said goodbye to the lady of the hour before walking back to Wash. She waited for him watching Guzman walk out the door.

"What is it?"

"Just got word that the portal is open, and they are sending the 10th through in about three hours. I need you and Guzman to bring them in. And, they caught a thief trying to siphon power off our grid with some kind of strange codes." He paused then whispered, "One more thing. Possible spy info." His body was in a full military attention mode when he turned to her. He clenched his jaw and his lower eyelids rose then he showed his blank face.

She glanced around the room. It was a way of asking him if the threat was there.

He tipped his head to the door after darting his eyes there. It was his way of telling her no that they needed to leave to talk about it. He stepped closer angling his body away and slid his hand onto her hip where the bruise was located then down to her ass giving her a squeeze before he turned to leave.

_Two can play at this game._

Wash looked over her shoulder at the still glairing blond who now looked murderous. Wash mouthed the word, mine, before she followed Taylor out.

"What's the spy info?" Wash asked.

"Reynolds found something that has schematics of Terra Nova. I don't know anything more. But there is a strange thing about the thief. When they came across him, he ran as if to get back here. And, he had a piece of paper in his pocket with codes on it."

"Codes on paper?"

"Yes."

"He tried to get into the colony instead of running for the trees?" Wash squinted.

"Yes. I'll have a talk with him later. They shot him, and he's unconscious. After you escort the 10th in, do ya want to join me for a good old fashion interrogation of the prisoner later after we go over the housing reports?"

"Sure."

They marched side by side toward the command center. A few women waved and batted their eyes at Taylor, and he tipped his head with a slight fake smile pretending not to notice their intentions.

Wash questioned, "Do you ever get tired of that?"

Taylor responded instantly, "Yes, but not when it's you."

Wash smirked at his answer hating that she had thrown herself at him as well. The man had a force field around him sending out shock waves of hotness, but he repelled everything that came at him.

She mused to herself that he repelled everything but her. She got though into his pants and into the core of the man behind the commander. She could not tell which was more important to her but she chided herself saying it was his pants knowing full well it was not. Self deception is a wonderful thing.

Taylor then watched several scientists undress Wash with their eyes. One of them was a woman, "What about you? You ever get tired of that?"

She mocked doing a slight impersonation of his voice, "Yes, but not when it's you." Then she used her normal voice, "They want me, but they don't really want me, me. I don't mind the looking as much as the touching. What am I going to do? Break their legs for looking?"

He chuckled despite the circumstance, "You might."

Taylor pulled at his shirt, which was sticking to him where the ice cream was drying.

"I think you need another shirt. Wait here." Wash walked up to a housing unit and banged next to a window. "Foster."

"What?" He stuck his head out the window. When he saw it was her, he smiled like an idiot.

"Shirt."

"Shirt?" He stared at her shirt.

"One of your shirts." He acted like he was going to take off the one he had on.

"Give me one of your clean shirts. Wait. A new one." Wash held her hand out.

"Won't fit you." He flexed his arm and raised an eyebrow, "Need a place to change?"

"New shirt."

He handed one out to her that was still wrapped. He closed the window as if his feelings were hurt.

"What was that?" Taylor eyed where Foster had just been.

"Nothing."

He started following her seeing they were not going directly to the command center. "Seriously?"

"What? It was nothing. He thought I wanted to wear it."

"We need to get to the command center. He thought what?"

"We are going after you change your shirt." She kept walking.

"Why do I need to change?"

"You look like you have uuuuhhh something on you. You need to change trust me."

"Give me the shirt. I can change on the way. I can do two things at once." He reached for the shirt.

"No. Daisy could be watching."

"Oh my god Wash. Give me the shirt."

"No. You said no one would be watching me, so no one will be watching you. Goose and gander." She walked up to her unit, opened the door, and stepped inside.

Taylor followed her in and took the shirt from her. She leaned back against a wall and folded her arms to watch him.

He unstrapped his gun harness and set it down on a chair. He wondered why she was keeping her distance now when they were alone. After pulling off his shirt, he watched her eyes graze over his muscular chest and abs with a hungry sparks on her face. "What?"

"Just wondering if I could go back and get more of that ice cream." She smiled then followed the movements of his arms when he unwrapped the shirt.

In her peripheral vision, she saw something off and turned her full vision to the kitchen. There was a glass on the table. She remembered seeing it that morning when she came home to shower and change. She never left glasses out on tables or even in the sink. She always washed something when she used it.

_Am I being forgetful? Did I leave that out? _She felt as if she were missing something were Taylor was distracting her.

Taylor held the shirt in one hand a little let down that he was shirtless, but she seemed to be making a list of cleaning chores for herself. He wanted to fight her off a little before they left. He was starting to enjoy it.

_The thief is restrained and unconscious. He can wait. There are codes. It will take time to figure out what they are any way. There were schematics of Terra Nova found. That can also wait. Everything can wait. I need her now and she's ignoring me. Is this how it felt for her when I caught her swimming and told her to get dressed?_

Wash started to walk forward to pick up the glass when Taylor reached her. One hand slid around her waist as the other moved up her ribs to her breast.

He pulled her tight against him and leaned back…her feet dangled in the air, "I need you."

Wash felt trapped as if in hot metal bands. She gasped for air, "We need to. Command center. Thief. Codes. Spy. Duty." 

Taylor moved to the wall pressing the front of her body against it. His hand that was on her breast now held her hair to one side exposing her neck.

Moments earlier, Wash felt the tips of her boots dragging on the floor. She was only slightly aware enough to put her arms up in time to cushion the impact with the wall. The toes of her boots now barely touched the floor because of how he had her pinned to the wall by his hips.

He licked the side of her neck and nibbled not so tender bites on her ear, "What did you say? Do me." Energy and lust vibrated from his every word.

"Duty." She moaned feeling the long length of him pressed tight against her ass. Desire racked her body as she could do nothing put press her palms to the wall in surrender.

Taylor seductively ran his tongue over the rim of her ear and let his breath tease her, "No. Do me."

He rubbed himself against her growling in her ear with each thrust. "Do you like it when I grab you?"

She moaned wishing her clothing were off, "Yes." She feed off of his desire when he grabbed at her needing more. She reached back with one hand trying to grip his belt to hold on to him.

He gripped her hair harder and pulled up so he could lick and bite on the very back of her neck.

His left hand grabbed her hand that was trying to gain purchase on him and put it back on the wall. Her other hand was between her face and the wall digging into the wall.

He continued to grind against her pressing her hips into the wall as his teeth ran across her neck. "Do you like this? Do you want this again?"

Wash was unable to speak momentarily as she tried to rub her ass against him when her feet fully touched the floor. She wanted to kiss. She wanted to grab. She wanted to feel his body with her hands. But, he was the one dictating their movements.

The only thing she could do as her sense of sanity and awareness left her was moan, "Taylor."

He pulled his hips back a few inches knowing she would press back against him. His hand that had restrained her wrist was now reaching down between her legs pressing against her pants.

Taylor leaned back against her letting his fingers press between her legs as the back of his hand was now pinned to the wall. He started moving slowly back about an inch as she pressed back hard. He kept the back of his hand against the wall. When he thrust forward, it pressed her hips forward letting his fingers rub between her legs. He pressed down rubbing the fabric and her skin in circles.

Wash struggled for air due to all the sensations revving up her body. She was trapped between Commander Taylor's body and his wicked hand.

Taylor started to lose his control when Wash let out an unintelligible sound of frustration and desire while she pushed against the wall as if she meant to break it.

She needed more.

He needed more.

He pulled his body back and gripped more firmly between her legs lifting her up off her feet again. He used his other arm to wrap around her and set her down in front of the kitchen table. Her hands smacked down on it toppling the glass to the other side.

Wash didn't even hear it shatter on the floor as Taylor had both arms around her undoing her pants and tugging them down. "Hurry…" The frustration of every second without him touching her as he pulled his own pants down was a torment.

Taylor pressed her down to the table causing her to wiggle her ass because she could not even rub against him anymore. "Taylor…torture."

"I'm here. I've got you." He groaned like the sound of a collapsing building that was being demolished to build something new as he slid inside her heat. He was falling apart and only she could make him again. She was the only one he could give himself to and trust.

He was a pounding force of pleasure. "Yes. Yes." She chanted and could feel her body's desire for more even as she knew there was no way for her to push or help him give more. If she was turned the other way facing him, she knew she would grab and thrust along with him. She grunted with each thrust taking what he was giving knowing it would not be long before she reached oblivion's gates.

Madness took over as she thrashed uncaring if her hurt herself because all reason was gone…only Taylor.

Taylor gripped her seeing that she was about to come apart and pulled her back off the table just a little where he could reach is hand between her legs. He started stroking her in time with his thrusts that were getting more frantic. He would hold her together and push her over the edge before he allowed himself to follow.

Wash yelled out shaking all over as Taylor felt her spasm around him. He removed his hand and gave in to the sensations of her body's release. She was still shaking and sighing happily from her own pleasure a minute later when he felt himself pushed over the edge.

He came to himself lying next to her running his hands over her back while she kissed his neck. He felt as if he had lost several of the last few minutes. In reality, he knew that after they were done and she turned to him, he stared into her eyes instinctively following her movements to the floor as if in a trance. It was as if she hypnotized him.

"I don't even know if I can walk. You've drained me." Taylor flexed his legs.

"So, I guess you can't carry me then hu? Are we ever going to make it to a bed?"

"I kind of like the floor. And, like you'd let me carry you out in public. No, we may never make it to a bed. Who needs beds when we have tables and floors?" Taylor smiled looking sated as they stretched out.

"Be careful of the glass." Wash pointed over to where the table was not positioned against the counter.

Taylor noted under the table was a broken glass. "Good thing we left our boots on."

"Well, we didn't break this table like the other one. We only broke a glass. That's a kind of accomplishment I guess." Wash found herself giggling for a moment.

Taylor appeared shocked with his mouth hanging open, "It giggles." He started full out chuckling.

Wash punched him from the side landing her fist square on his shoulder she chewed on earlier.

"Oooww. Hey that hurt." His nose wrinkled slightly as his eyes danced wickedly, "Evil sadist woman."

"Sexy as hell man. Maybe next time, you could leave the gun harness on."

"Maybe. And maybe you could wear a Lara Croft outfit." He moved back in case she tried to punch him again.

"Dream on."

"All you need is the shorts." He jumped up laughing and moved away as she reached to harm him.

A/N: Ok, this is a good stopping point. In summary: Taylor thought Jenkins was asking if Wash needed more help getting off and planned to kill him, Taylor freaked out about bruising Wash…Croft, FU later, I'm the man, almost cat fight, ice cream licked off of Taylor's arm, touching Taylor in public, CRSS, possible that on someone has Wash shaking her breasts at Tylor on a Plexpad, memories of Wash putting the smack down on a touchy feely guy, Taylor takes his shirt off, hot grinding rubbing against a wall and sex that involves a table that does not break… … …Ok, I think I got everything on my check list. Now what about the gun harness sex thing? That goes in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Ch3: Fetishism

TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter 3: Fetishism<p>

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Genre: ShipPWP  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Sexual Situations and Fetishism  
>Spoiler Alert: Genesis<p>

Summary: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands and making him wear the gun holster straps. Oh, it's as naughty as it sounds.

AN: I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor. Love this definition also – Sexual Fetishism = is the sexual arousal a person receives from a physical object, or from a specific situation. The object or situation of interest is called the fetish, the person a fetishist who has a fetish for that object/situation. A sexual fetish may be regarded as an enhancing element to a romantic/sexual relationship "achieved in ordinary ways" (e.g. having the partner wear a particular garment).

They strode into the command center seeing that Guzman and Reynolds were already there pointing and reviewing something on Taylor's desk. Apparently, since they were so late the discussion started without them.

_That's what happens when you go too long without insanely hot sex then it's offered to you in tempting Taylor form._ Wash thought to herself.

Taylor was thinking unrelated things as well. _This shirt is too tight. Foster needs to work out more…built up his biceps then he would wear a larger size shirt. Why did Wash act like it was ok to ask him for a shirt for me to wear? Why did she make me stay back? He was flexing his arms on purpose. She is into arms. She likes mine. How does he know she likes men's arms? I thought she was only with just that one guy here. Have there been more or did the idiot talk about what she likes? _

Taylor peered at a paper notebook that had timelines and diagrams of locations inside Terra Nova. Paper notebooks were scarce and usually only used to keep things from being picked up on a Plexpad. It only took a few seconds for him to register that it was a detailed map of his movements inside the colony. "Damn it."

Wash moved forward and stopped with ice forming in her veins.

Taylor barked at Reynolds, "Let's hear it, son."

Reynolds spoke up, "Yes, sir. I found this last night, but some of the men leaving said not to disturb you here in the command center, so I took it to Guzman."

Taylor cleared his throat telling himself not to look at Wash. His anger at the three guards that walked in on them going at it lessened. And by walked in, it was kicking in the door. When the one guy asked if she needed help, it made him remember her taunt to go get some of the grunts if he did not want her. He knew she would not, but still it stuck in his mind. Now, he thought everyone was after her. It did not help that earlier when they were walking around that he did see several men and one woman undressing her with their eyes.

_Maybe everyone does want her. Focus. Notebook. I wonder if Wash likes movies. Never talked about it before. It was an older movie, but everyone now a day watch the old movies back before all of them were in 3D. It made you feel like you were back in time back when you could see the sky. They loved each other and he remembered even if she did not. What! What the hell! NOTEBOOK…the damn spy paper notebook not the movie. FOCUS. _

"They said it was your orders not to be disturbed for anything." Reynolds paused then continued, "I found it open to this page of the diagram, and it looks suspicious. I didn't go over anymore of it in case there's evidence in or on it that can be collected."

Taylor tipped his head to Guzman and twitched the tip of his eyebrow indicating it was his turn to talk.

Guzman fought for all he was worth not to smile. He knew if he talked he would break out into a smile. So the only option was to not talk.

Taylor picked up on the slight amusement, "And?"

Another soldier appeared at the door.

"Yes?"

"Sir, contents of the Sixer thief's pockets."

Taylor held out his hand, and the man walked over and gave him a small bag. "Where is the prisoner now?"

"Infirmary. They think he might wake up sometime tomorrow, sir."

"Ok, dismissed." Taylor then turned to Wash noticing that she would not look at him, but stared at the notebook. "Guess the interrogation will be tomorrow, Wash."

No response…not even an eye blink or a tip of the head in acknowledgement. Taylor noted her clenched jaw, and the fact that she stood with her hands behind her back.

Guzman flipped toward the front of the paper notebook tipping his head down bringing everyone's attention to the notebook. "Most people don't write on actual paper, but it looks like a woman's hand writing. There are sketches of you. Um. Near a waterfall. Someone has been watching you. It um. It uuh. It looks like perhaps it is a woman's writing and drawing about you, sir. Some of the um uuuhhh drawings are romantic in nature, so I don't think the um woman means you harm. It could be just a woman that is infatuated with you. There are predictions of what time of day you are in the command center and when you typically go OTG."

His smile started to form, "But I would be careful if you are out near uuum water because she might try to uuum umm aaahh uuhhhhh ambush you according to the last page." He stumbled over his words quickly and then flipped quickly to one drawing then closed it. He took a step back.

Reynolds started to turn slightly pink when he looked at the drawing of a woman holding her breast while a man, who was obviously Taylor, licked her nipple.

Taylor turned his back to his desk wondering if there were any drawings of his son's calculations on the rocks and said, "Ok, get ready for the 10th to come in. Dismissed." He turned around to see Wash stepping out the door well ahead of the men. He thought she would have stayed, but she left. He was going to make a joke that it was Daisy's notebook, but she left.

_She left._

He wanted to call to her, but thought better of it. She had not said a word and practically sprinted out. Once the men were gone, he flipped the pages to scrutinize all of the drawings.

None of his son's calculations were in the notebook. Taylor took a deep breath to calm himself then he went back to review the drawings again.

The woman in all of the drawings had long dark hair that always hid her face or the drawings were from the point of view of the woman looking out on the world. In several, he had his gun harness on without the gun and the woman gripped him by the straps.

"Dark hair. Not Daisy."

He remembered that Wash had done quite a few of the things in the drawing…minus the harness. Dark hair, waterfall, ambush… "Wash?"

Wash accompanied Guzman to get the 10th pilgrimage from the portal without saying anything about the notebook. He glanced at her a few times with questions in his eyes, but to his credit he asked none of them. She was thankful. It was business as usual.

When she radioed back about the two stowaways and told them to notify Taylor, she expected him to get back with her. He did not. He instead got back with Guzman and said after his welcome speech he needed Wash to go to the command center and that Guzman was to bring Dr. Shannon and her husband without the children.

Wash hesitantly walked into the command center not knowing what kind of greeting she would receive.

He was reviewing his Plexpad appearing hostile. He raised a hand without looking at her and pointed to one side of the door.

Wash stood there a few moments before the couple walked into the room with Guzman. He wasn't speaking to her, so she guessed he figured out it was her notebook. She had not removed it from her housing unit, so she could not determine how it got out and on the ground for Reynolds to find.

Her mind flashed memories of things in her place being moved when she went back there to change and shower.

_The glass._

She just realized someone had been in her housing unit last night when she stayed with Taylor in the command center. And if they had the notebook, this person knew that she was watching and fantasizing about Taylor.

_The spy?_

Chills ran up her spine as she heard her name being spoken by Taylor. He said that she was going to take Dr. Elizabeth Shannon out to her children. She felt confused and dropped her jaw as if to speak before closing it and escorting the doctor out of the room. He never tells her to leave when he is questioning someone. He always…always asks her opinion afterwards.

As she walked back down the catwalk, she realized she had not been paying attention, and he probably saw that.

_He did not radio me back. He's not talking to me in person. He sent me away, but kept Guzman there. Is he upset with me? Does he think I am crazy because I planned out ways to get his attention like it was a military op? _

Suddenly, the bruises on her hip seemed more important because it was a physical proof she could rest her hand on knowing it stood for how much he wanted her. She stood with her hands on her hips pressing down on the bruises waiting for any sign from the command center. Any sign from Taylor.

_Is it over? Surely not. What if it is? Stop it. I need to find out who was in my housing unit. Duty. Oooohh the way that man says "Do me." And then he does. He likes to rotate his hips when he thrusts. Stop it. Duty._

When Jim Shannon left, Guzman nodded to her to return to her own tasks.

_I am being dismissed. _She admitted to herself as she decided to go back to her housing unit to look around again.

_I'll find out what's happening in regards to my notebook._

Taylor sat in his office and pulled a piece of paper out of a bag. It was given to him by the soldiers who caught the Sixer thief earlier that day. He tried to make out the code on it knowing he could not show it to anyone. When he was first given the paper, he tipped it in the light and recognized the imprint of the last drawing on it. It was a page from Wash's notebook.

_How did the Sixer get it? How did the Sixer get a piece of paper from a notebook that Wash kept of my comings and goings? How did the Sixer get a piece of paper from a notebook that she keeps naked drawings of what she wanted me to do to her and for her to do to me? What connection is there between the Sixer and Wash? She did not write the codes. Did he? Why is he writing in her notebook where there are naked drawings of her? Are they his drawings and codes, but her hand writing in the notebook? What the hell is going on?_

The codes did not look like the hand writing that was in the back that was Wash's. He knew this because after she left to bring in the 10th, he hunted for a paper he knew that had her writing on it. That was the way he finally confirmed that the writing in the back was Wash's. The writing was identical, but this new writing in code was vastly different.

_How did the Sixer get a paper from her notebook? There's no way she left her own notebook laying around out in the open. What's going on that I'm not catching on to? I could call her in and ask her about it. No. What am I going to say…are you sleeping with a Sixer and the both of you are stalking me? Ridiculous. I don't know what to say to her. I couldn't even look at her earlier. How can I talk to her about this without telling her my secrets?_

Taylor stayed in the command center the rest of the day going over reports and trying to sort things out.

At night, he expected Wash to show up to work on the reports or for more sex. He thought maybe she would bring the coffee this time. Maybe they could talk about the notebook and the paper with the codes. He thought wrong.

He went to radio her, but saw on his command list that her radio was turned off.

It was well past dark when he stalked out of the command center to find her. He went to her housing unit. He went to his. He checked out the mess hall and the recreation hall. He even checked the civie areas. She was nowhere.

_Infirmary._

Taylor radioed the guard who was watching the prisoner. The guard confirmed Wash was there thirty minutes ago comparing the man's fingerprints to one she lifted on a scan. The guard told Taylor it was a match, but he did not know where she received the original one for comparison.

Taylor brought up the man's file and loaded his fingerprints into his own scanner. He knew where to go.

_She's investigating who took her notebook and confirmed it was the prisoner. So, there's no connection between them. Did he just need paper to write on and used the notebook? Seems like a lot to go through for paper. How did he get in the colony?_

Taylor arrived at Wash's housing unit to find it was locked. He used his master command and let himself in to find no one was there. He scanned her place for over an hour before he located her hiding place in the floor boards in her bedroom under an end table. He confirmed the prisoner's prints were there.

_The prisoner stole her notebook, which has information on tracking me in it. The spy must have seen her writing in her notebook and gave the intelligence to the thief. Why would the thief need to know where I go and what time of the day? The spy could have just collected it, but it might have been considered suspicious to be following me around. Why risk it when Wash writes it down. I need him to wake up so that I can find out. Where's Wash? She's acting like a detective. Why is she avoiding me? Why is she not coming to me for help or to tell me what she is finding? Tomorrow, I'll know everything tomorrow. _

Taylor went back to his own housing unit and cleaned a few guns. He kept looking up expecting her to show up. She never did.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his legs. He lowered his face to his hands knowing that Wash was probably going to sleep as well. The excitement of something new in finding a relationship with Wash bounced around in his chest. With all that pent up energy, he needed her there to release it on her. Using her. Sating her. Kissing her. Exploring her.

_Why is she staying away? If she was just a Lieutenant, I could understand what she is doing and why, but as a woman…I have no clue. She is acting differently and even speaking differently with me now that we slept together. Do I even really know her? I know her work self, but what about her personal self? I thought they were all the same. I have no clue. Maybe she is still looking for clues? She has a sharp mind, maybe she is just on to something. She can get obsessive._

He grinned thinking of the notebook and how obsessive she was about planning their coming together. At first, it freaked him out because he worried someone saw the drawings and made a connection. Now, all he wanted was Wash. He pictured Jim in bed with his wife asleep, he pictured Guzman in bed with his woman sleeping, and he pictured what he must look like sitting here just waiting for Wash.

He remembered asking her why he felt like he was the woman in the relationship. This was why. It was night, and she was nowhere to be found. He was sitting around waiting. "She did say she was the man."

_I can't just sit here waiting for her. I've made it to a bed, but now she's not here. I'll never sleep now. Damn, she is trying to kill me. Death by wanting Wash. _

He started wondering if Wash hid surveillance equipment around Daisy's house and if he just walked near that an alert would be silently sent to Wash.

_Maybe, I need to check Foster's unit._ _Ok, now I am just being stupid. She makes me stupid. I'm going to die stupid._

Taylor stomped around in a bad mood all morning.

Prisoner…unconscious.

Codes…no idea what they were. He tried scanning them so he could show them to someone to translate. But, the indentations from the drawing showed. He even started writing it out on his Plexpad.

Wash…still nowhere to be found, but he had a report that she was at the PX getting supplies early that morning. He barely slept. But when he did, he immediately woke up because of dreams of Wash ridding him the way she drew in her notebook. That was one of the drawings they did not get to yet.

_Where is she now?_ "Damnation."

"Yes, sir." A soldier stepped into the command center.

Taylor tried not to show is aggravation as it was the fourth time that hour that the man came in saying yes, sir. Taylor started to ask him if he was a frigging idiot when he remembered the man's name.

"Danneman, go see Reynolds about another duty today. Have him assign someone else." Taylor spoke slowly.

The man before him straightened even more if that was possible, "Sir, permission to speak freely."

Taylor nodded, but would have preferred to just start shooting people with sonics. _Can't they see I have enough problems? _

"Sir, you keep changing your mind when I come in. But, whatever is needed I can assure you I am up to the task."

Taylor did not know why, but he lied to the younger man. "Son, it's not you. I need someone to bitch at, and I know it's not fair to bitch at you. So, I stop myself. On days like these, I have to remind myself to spread around the crazy, ok. So, have Reynolds send someone else, and I will try not to bitch at them for a while and drive them crazy, ok? Wait. Better yet. Tell them to keep everyone away from the command center. Dismissed."

The man seemed pleased it was not him and left. Taylor did not have the heart to tell the man that he was saying damnation and the man just thought Taylor was saying his name asking for him.

_Wash would find that funny. If she were anywhere around! _

Taylor stood up flexing his arms wanting to run around the colony yelling her name. A type of panic came over him.

_What if she's hurt? What if she's calling for me and I don't find her? She's fine. She went shopping this morning. She's fine. _

Taylor went to his security cameras and reviewed for any sign of Wash. Nothing. He tried to convince himself that she did not want to be found. She knew where every camera was and where it could see so she must be avoiding them. He turned the system off.

Taylor finally gave in to his frustration and grabbed his binoculars. He strode out onto the wraparound porch of the command center.

"Where are you?"

He stood there for over an hour scanning over everything and everyone in the colony. He was looking for Wash. He could have sent men around to search for her or ask them if they saw her, but damn it he did not want them knowing he did not know where she was. Several people came by looking for her. He told everyone she was busy and to try again tomorrow.

Taylor's binoculars focused in on Jim Shannon doing a happy dance at the top of the fence.

_Bastard probably had sex last night. _Taylor thought to himself wanting to shoot the younger man off the wall just to wipe the stupid triumphant smile off his face.

That was the moment when he heard her behind him.

_Thank God she's ok._

He lowered the binoculars without moving any other part of his body…not even his eyes. He wanted to shake her. He wanted to question her. He wanted to fulfill her fantasies like her fetish with his gun harness. He wanted to strip her naked and make her beg for it again. He wanted to consume her. He wanted answers. He needed to know where she slept last night, but knew he had no real right to ask her that. She was not his wife. His wife…

Memories buffeted him off his lost love. He became enraged at himself for letting himself get in this situation again. There were very good reasons why he kept women at an arm's length. This was one of them.

_I couldn't find her, and she died. I couldn't find Wash either last night. What if I found out this morning her investigation into the Sixer thief got her killed last night when I was sitting there alone doing nothing? She's capable. But, what if she died needing me, and I could not save her? She said I saved her on the cliff. Yes, I was there for God's sake. What will happen when I'm not there? _Taylor fought with himself feeling his emotions cloud his reason.

"No one is around." She observed curious as to where everyone was. No one but Taylor was anywhere near the command center.

"You…have been no where around." Taylor turned to her not trusting himself to walk forward.

She stayed with her back to the doors, "You know."

"What do I know?" He was not going to offer anything. He had already given too much to her.

"The notebook is mine, and I like to draw."

"Codes?"

"No. Draw you naked. Plan how to get you naked." She whispered.

He watched her for another minute thinking that today he could be identifying her dead body, and he was unable to make the thought go away, "Report."

"Right." She did not move to him. Her body screamed to go to him, but there was something in his eyes and the fact they were standing were they could be observed kept her still. From a distance, it appeared to be a casual conversation.

After about two minutes, which is a long time if you are just staring at someone wondering what they are thinking, she continued, "Right. The Sixer thief who was siphoning the power broke into my housing unit when I stayed here with you. He took it. He might have written down the codes in it and took the paper. I don't know why he did not put the notebook back or hold on to it. It makes no sense that he left it to be found. Unless, he thought whatever he was going to do would be done before it was noticed. Still reckless, so I'm guessing he dropped it because someone almost caught him here inside. He still had a job to do outside with the power."

He did not respond or even blink. _She is alive and well. She is very capable of handling herself. She was in no danger. _

"What are you thinking?" She continued whispering as if she did not know how he would respond otherwise. She contemplated just leaving. Maybe he needed more time to get use to the idea that in her personal life she was crazy obsessive also.

He still said nothing. _She's alive. For how long? Stop. She's alive…now. I will keep her alive. Not if she runs off working on things and you have no idea where she's at._

"As a Lieutenant, I'm always prepared for anything, and I get the job done. I can be obsessive at times in my um personal life as well. The stalking was just a part of that. I wanted you. I made a plan to offer myself to you. I didn't know if you would take the offer. It's just part of who I am as a person."

He still watched her.

"You're not talking to me." Wash shifted her weight to her other foot.

Both turned to the sounds of someone walking up one of the walkways to the command center.

"Commander, sir. You said to report for an update on the housing situation." Guzman glanced between them a few times before remaining on Taylor.

Taylor glared at Guzman. His lower eyelids started to switch and lift slightly in a squint. "I'll radio you later. Dismissed."

Wash watched Guzman trot away and escort a blond civie back down the walkway. He stationed guards just far enough away from the command center to establish a loose perimeter, but not close enough that they would hear anything. He glanced back to Taylor.

After a few moments, Taylor sought out Guzman with his eyes seeing he repositioned the men. Taylor nodded once. Guzman left.

Wash watched the entire interaction mystified. _Why was Daisy coming to the command center while Taylor was up here alone? No one came to the command center without an invitation. Did he send for her? Has he replaced me already? _

She sucked her bottom lip in a more nervous way instead of a sensual one, "You ordered me to the command center just before Guzman brought them in for a light interrogation. You didn't talk to me or even look at me. You sent me away. So, I went to solve the puzzle. I know how my notebook got out in the open now. You're not really talking to me again. I need to know what you're thinking."

He could not tell her what he was thinking. How could he explain? There was no way to explain.

"It's just us and you're giving me Commander Taylor. I'm standing here as Alicia. I need Nathaniel to talk to me." She had known him for years, and she had never used his first name before. She tried using their first names for the first time to try to make him understand.

Nothing but a grinding of teeth.

Wash folded her arms. "Nathaniel?"

His heart clenched. "Don't call me Nathaniel. She called me Nathaniel." Only his wife had ever called him that. It was intensifying his anguish he was fighting to control as his mind flashed pictures of his wife when he first met her.

Here he was trying to start again with Wash, but the past haunted him. Haunted him with deadly talons that threatened to rip his heart apart again.

It was not that serious with Wash, so he could not figure out why he was reacting like this. He always thought about his dead wife at night even just for a second or two. His time with Wash distracted and soothed, but it was now pushing up old memories. He felt the need to let it out. He had never let it out before.

_He doesn't want me to call him by his first name because Daisy calls him by it? He's distancing us with formality. He doesn't want me anymore because he thinks I'm a crazy obsessive stalker. He's taking this too far. It was just one stalker notebook where I wrote down every move he made and when, which I kept for like four months as I plotted a naked ambush and screw fest. Ok…maybe I did take it too far. Then, it's over._

She used her normal voice instead of whispering, "Is this over?"

He glanced to the command center doors thinking she was trying to start the next one of her sex game plans from the notebook. He read it. It was about them getting into a fight and him chasing her down tying her up, "Games? Yes, it's over for now. We just need to talk. Where are you staying tonight?" His voice was low and gravely. Taylor thought it was time to stop her and maybe explain something about what was happening with him, but he did not even know where to begin. He stood there blinking unable to make his eyes focus and not knowing how to start.

"What about Daisy?" Wash now had her hands at her sides clenched in fists.

Taylor fought not to show confusion on his face. "What about her? Why are you talking about her? This is a time out ok? Stop that for now."

Taylor had been so distracted that he had not even seen Daisy being escorted away by Guzman.

"Time out? You're saying where're taking a time out? No. No time out. She's every bit as bad as I am. I wrote it down. She has it stored in her head." Wash suddenly could not concede to the stupid bitch.

Taylor blinked trying to make sense of what Wash was saying as his sanity started to return to him. Wash was good at pushing back the fog of memories when she was upset or being passionate.

"I don't care what you wrote or she stored. We are not going to talk about her! Time out, ok." He had no idea what it meant anyway. She was being overly obsessive now with the next notebook plan he thought.

He wanted to talk to Wash about Lucus' mother. He felt more determined that she know and understand. He wanted to know her as a person and not just a Lieutenant. She explained about her personal self being obsessive. Now, he wanted her to know the same kinds of things about him.

"Where did you sleep last night? Where are you sleeping tonight?" He found himself saying wishing that they could have had this conversation last night snuggled up in bed after heated sex. Maybe tonight would be a better time to talk. He would go wherever she did. After that, if she wanted to pretend to fight and have him chase her down OTG and tie her to a tree while he licked her unconscious, so be it.

"Excuse me? Is this an interrogation?" Wash started getting even angrier. Internally she fumed, he says that they can't talk about Daisy, but it's ok to ask her about her sleeping arrangement. She asked if it was over between them and he said yes. Now he wants to know where she has and will sleep. "What does it matter to you where I sleep now?"

He thought to himself, _because you said in private I can treat you like my woman. Why is she avoiding answering? Where did she sleep? Is she going somewhere else tonight? I need to go with her. I need to talk with her. She needs to stop the game for now._

His own crazy was starting to kick in as he took one step toward her. "Well, it matters now. Why are you avoiding answering?"

_How can I talk to her about me tonight in bed…hopefully in a bed this time… if she won't even tell me where she plans to sleep tonight? It matters now for me to tell her. Does she plan to go somewhere dangerous like OTG tonight? Ok, maybe I can play along for now. Once this is over, then we really do need to talk. Maybe that's it. She wants me to interrogate her for the information. Ok then, let's play._

"Are you going to interrogate me, but tell me nothing about Daisy?" Wash hated it when men demanded things of her that they were not willing to give back. This was the first time Taylor did this with her. She raged inside.

"Stop talking about Daisy. And, I might interrogate you if you keep this up." Taylor remembered a drawing she made of being tied up and Taylor licking on her body. There was also one of him tied up. They were hot drawings. He could get her close and not let her finish. In her dwelling when he had her against the table not touching her, she said it was torture. "Are you up for some torture? Is that what this is?" He gave her a slight wicked grin with intense eyes.

"Now who's the sadist?"

"I guess me. Then turn about that makes you a sexy as hell woman. Surely you don't want me to get some grunts to torture and interrogate you." Taylor watched something in her eyes. She was not being sexual. He had called her a sadist before as a joke, and she called him a sexy man. He worried that maybe she did not like her own jokes turned back at her. Figuring out this personal stuff was starting to suck for him.

Wash clenched her jaw a few times, "No. I'll talk right now. You want to know where I slept last night? In the infirmary hiding, watching the Sixer to make sure the guard was not overrun by a sneak attack letting the shit that snooped and pawed in my things get away! You want to know where I plan to sleep tonight? At my place, alone! So you go ahead and have them bring Daisy here to stay with you tonight. You can have each other. Ok? Now, I guess we are done. This is over, I agree with you. Commander Taylor, sir." The last few words came out as cold as the arctic.

Her body had been trembling with rage, but now she was completely still and looked almost calm in her coldness.

_Fight and chase or interrogate which is it? This might be a little much for me right now. I don't mind games, but maybe we need to stop for now. _ Taylor stepped forward.

She stepped back pushing the doors open to stay away from him.

_She's luring me in. I think I'm going to tell her that this game is a little too weird for me right now…maybe we can start this again later when I know more of the rules. This angry sex is hot thing is just not for me right now. I just want to talk to her. She asked me if it was over, and I said yes. But, she keeps on going with it. I can't interrogate her if she already gave the answers. I guess we are back to the chase thing again._

He advanced again, and she retreated all the way to the other doors and opened them to step out of the command center.

Taylor stopped letting his confusion show on his face for her benefit, "We can't play out there. Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She started to close the doors after she stepped out.

_Does she want me to chase her down? _"Time out. Wash? I can't play these games right now. Don't go." He put a hand to the side of his head rubbing his temple.

The thought of her leaving again was starting to make him have those crazy feelings again. He started picturing her hurt again and not being able to get to her. He pictured what would have happened at the cliff if he was not there.

She pulled the doors open a little and watched him. He appeared tired, and he never looked tired. Her eyes scrutinized his face some more. He looked almost sad or wounded. "Games?"

_He's the one who replaced me with that bimbo, and he has the nerve to look wounded and talk about games?_

He stood there with his eyes unfocused at the floor. "I know you're probably doing the whole angry sex thing and want me to chase you or that interrogation thing, but I'm not feeling it right now ok. I needed to talk to you last night and today. There's something I need to tell you about me. I know you get obsessed, but no games or plans right now ok?"

_He thinks this is pretend? He thinks I am pretend breaking it off with him so he can chase me down and tie me up? Not a bad idea, but he thinks everything I have said just now was a part of one of my sex fest plans? He doesn't think I am crazy, but is trying to play along. He IS trying to play along. Problem is, this was no game. I thought this was real._

Wash thought back to seeing Daisy and could picture that Taylor was turned away from that direction. "Ok, no games or plans. Truthfully, I did hide from everyone at the infirmary trying to see if the spy might check on the Sixer or if he might try to escape. I should have told you. As to where I am sleeping tonight, it's with you if you can get someone else to help out on guard duty with the prisoner." She walked in and closed the door behind her. "He did take my notebook and use a page out of it. He may have just stayed in a housing unit that looked empty for the night and came across my hiding place. It has naughty drawings in it. What man would pass up a notebook of naughty drawings?"

Taylor's eyes lifted to her. "I missed you last night."

"I see that now. I'm here." She went to him slipping her arms around him pulling his body against hers. "I'm here. Have you eaten lunch?"

"No."

"Did you sleep?" She asked in a very feminine voice before brushing her lips against his.

"Did you?"

"No."

He slightly smiled at her, "Let's grab something to eat and come back here. When I couldn't find you, I think I made everyone's life hell around here. I can wait to talk till tonight. Your place or mine?"

"I don't want to stay at my place till I clean everything. I can't stand that he touched my things. We stay at your unit tonight." Wash pressed her lips to his neck feeling the warmth of his arms around her. Feeling safe once again knowing it had all been a misunderstanding. One he did not even need to know about. Something else was up with him anyway.

"I'll put an extra guard on the prisoner tonight ok?" Taylor pulled her tighter breathing in the scent of her hair.

"One thing, after I brought the 10th in, you wouldn't talk to me. What was up with that? And was the don't call me Nathaniel thing part of the game?" She pressed her face against the lower part of his neck where it met his shoulder and breathed in his masculine sent. She then traced her fingers over his gun harness.

"I was having a hard time dealing. It has to do with what I'll talk to ya about tonight. And, I don't like being called that because my dead wife always called me that. I don't want to talk about that now." He gave a squeeze then released her.

"Ok, it can wait. Let's eat." Wash turned him toward the door knowing she needed to distract him because the sad look was in his eyes again and now she knew what it was about. "You've been being a bastard hu?"

"Yes, poor Danneman kept coming in over and over. I was about to rip his head off when I realized he was coming in every time I yelled Damnation." Taylor winked at her with a smile.

"Is that why everyone's gone?" Wash tried not to laugh at him and herself for what she thought it meant.

"Yes." He looked as if he were pouting.

Wash covered her mouth laughing as happiness rushed over her. It was all a misunderstanding.

Wash heard him enter, "So, before we did the whole Sixer standoff, I hear you were shot at."

Taylor walked through his unit to his bedroom where her voice was coming from, "I just spent the last twenty minutes looking for you…again. Can't you just radio me and say where you're going to be?"

"Turned my radio off. I don't want anyone finding me. Here." She held out her hand and motioned around the room. "Besides there were quite a few looking for me, and it can wait till tomorrow. You asked where we were staying tonight. I said here. I have been here for about an hour sleeping."

"Yes, it seems everyone was looking for you today. How did you get in?" He started smiling noticing that she did appear as if she had been sleeping. He liked the idea of her sleeping in his bed. "One of mine?"

"I have your codes. And yes, this is one of your shirts." Wash lay back on his bed and pulled the covers back up. "Take a shower. Come sleep for a while. Then maybe we'll fool around." 

"Maybe?" He took off the gun harness from his chest and his knife sheath belt.

"Of course we will, but don't undress in here now. I'll not be able to get back to sleep. I need another hour."

Taylor showered and got into bed naked lying on his back and raised the arm closest to her. She rolled over and put her arm over his waist and her head on his shoulder. The corner of her mouth pressed against his nipple. His arm came down and rested on her stroking her hair as they both fell to sleep.

Taylor dreamed about sex with Wash, and he woke with a start to see her head in his lap working his length with her mouth, "Uuuuu ahhh Wash? What what? Ahhhhhh."

He started to sit up, but she ran a hand up his chest pushing down knowing the amount of force was not enough to actually make him stay laying down, but he obliged her. She raked her nails back down the expanse of his chest causing him to shiver.

He moved her hair back so he could watch what she was doing to him. She flashed her dark seductive eyes at him, pulled back till he was barely in her mouth, and flicked her tongue around him letting him see her tongue licking him.

Wash did not stop, but pulled her hair back and slid the ponytail band that was on her wrist off and restrained her hair. She slid her mouth all the way down his shaft listening to his breathing speed up.

He started gasping for air and fisting the blankets when she twisted her hand at the base in one direction and simultaneously moved her mouth in the opposite direction while bobbing her head up and down. "I'mmmmm not going to ahh be any mmmmm use to you if you ahhahhhh keep that up for ahh long."

She let go with her mouth and leaned forward tracing one of her hard nipples up his length. "Yes, it's long. I can keep IT up." She let her nipple trace down then up with a little giggle and bounce. "I told you before. I want to taste it."

He growled in response watching every move. He reached out to touch her, but she moved his hands back. "That's mmmmmm not what I mean ohh that feels good."

Their eyes locked, and she replied with her lips slightly touching the top so he could feel her lips moving with the words "Just let me. Let me make up for earlier."

She continued to work him alternating between different things to see what got the best reaction from him. She finally straddled one of his legs grinding herself against his leg, while she pressed his hardness between her breasts.

Taylor reached down gripping her breasts together to help. She moved her head down and flicked him with her tongue then sucked.

He held his breath for a second or two then let it out in a drawn out groan that vibrated his chest. He concentrated to get the words out, "Why don't ahhh you mmmmmove up here? Ahh your ahhh turn. I need ahhh break or else mmmmm."

"Do something for me?" Wash sat up and beseeched in seductive tones as her eyes dared to the leather straps hanging beside his bed. "Take off the gun and holster, and then put the harness back on."

He watched her with hungry eyes of a predator while she climbed off of him then leaned back to lick him once. He nodded at her.

Wash moved forward as he sat up, and he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. She watched the muscles in his body work as he made adjustments to the harness. He removed the gun holster then put it on. He knew the lightness of his skin was in great contrast with the straps.

She crawled up behind him and gripped the straps that came around his ribs to his back. He peered over his shoulder just as she pressed her breasts into his back pulling on the straps. She pulled lightly and rubbed her breasts against him drawing invisible lines with her taut nipples.

Air left his lungs as the sensations buffeted his body. He felt her pull down on the straps as she lifted her breasts up.

"Stand up." She breathed.

He was rewarded by seeing Wash's eyes glaze over staring intently at the dark brown leather strap that came down his left shoulder. He watched where her eyes trail on the other strap that disappeared around his ribs under his left arm then dart back to the center then down the strap that went around his right ribs.

Taylor tipped his head to one side and almost imperceptibly raised his eyebrows as if to ask if this did it for her.

"Yes." She reached forward gripping the leather under his arms and pulled him forward taking his hardness into her mouth again.

As her upper body hung from the straps, he ran his hands over her forearms. He enjoyed the weight of her body pulling on the straps. From now on he mused that when he adjusts the straps to repositioning it, he would remember this moment.

Before long, he found his voice again almost speaking in time with her motion, "Still say ahhhh it's your turn."

She pulled back licking a few extra times, "This is my turn. Lay down in the middle."

Taylor started to take the leather off. She stopped his hands, gripped the straps and pulled him into the bed. "Leave it on and lay down."

He did as he was told. His eyes watched her as if she were the most captivating thing he had ever seen. There was a look of wonderment on his face as if he could not understand what she was doing or as if he expected her to sprout wings.

Wash crawled over his body, and he brought his hands down to her. "No. Hands over your head."

"Why?" He questioned mischievously.

"Because it's my turn, and I want you my way." She continued moving upward letting her breasts run along his body.

"Is this payback for the wall and table at your place?" He watched her breasts as he fought the urge to reach for them or to at least run his tongue over them. "I'm not going to get a taste?"

"No. Now, shut up or I'll gag you."

His lips curved up to a smile with the realization that she would if he kept talking. He seriously contemplated saying something else just to see what she would do, but it was too late for words.

Wash hovered over him slowly sinking her body down around his hardness. He pressed the palms of his hands to the wall wishing there were something he could grab on to for leverage.

He started to move up to meet her, and she slapped him on his chest, "Stay still."

Taylor wanted to protest. But, the rapture on her face stole his ability to think as he watched her eye lids flicker. She slowly moved down inch by inch.

He was panting by the time she settled her full weight onto his body. "Wash?"

"Your job aaaahhhh is to stay still and hard, Commander." She spoke with authority as best she could. She was already rocking her hips, but just now reached for the dark leather straps on his body. She used them to pull as she rocked her hips over him and squeezed him from within. She let go with one hand to pleasure herself as she rode him.

The constant tug of the harness and her body moving over him was maddeningly erotic. He looked at her body then up to his arms that were bent and his hands pressed to the wall. "Wash. You might need to mmmm tie me down. I don't know if I can aaahhh keep my hands mmmmmm off of you."

"What did I tell you about ohh aaaaaaa talking?

He partially sat up and gripped her body lifting her up and slamming her down over him a few very vigorous times. Wash yelled out enjoying the sensations, got a hand free and gripped his hair at the top pulling back, "Commander, damn it control yourself."

He immediately stopped letting out a big whoosh of air out of frustration.

"Where?" She questioned.

"Under the sink in the kitchen." He lay back still running his hands over her thighs as she lifted herself off of him and went to get the rope.

She walked back in a minute later with two long pieces of rope and two clean washcloths. She tossed the washcloths at him.

Taylor left one on his chest and wrapped the other over his wrist. His eyes started watching her hands. She formed a large M with one length of rope and started twisting the tops in opposite directions for a while. She put the two top pieces of the M together where she kept loops. "Wrist."

He slipped his wrist into the loops careful of the positioning of the washcloth, so that the rope would not touch his skin. She then gripped the left over rope and slid the twisted parts down to his wrist. He kept reminding himself he trusted her as she then took the ends and tied them under the bed. They did the same thing again for his other wrist.

"Gag?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she worked him with her hands.

He shook his head no and was glad she gave him some slack to move his arms around. He pulled a few times knowing that he probably could not get free on his own.

Wash retrieved a knife and placed it next to the bed where one of his hands would just reach it. "Just in case."

She used her mouth again on him to make up the room they lost because of the rope incident.

"Ready?" She asked.

He shook his head yes not wanting to risk the gag since his arms were already restrained.

"Commander, your door was open. We still can't find Lt. Washington. You keep saying she's busy…um Ooooooh myyyyy."

Taylor and Wash jerked their heads to the door to see several civies standing in the doorway and the room beyond gaping.

Reynolds came in behind them, "You're not suppose to just walk in…ummmm." He put his hands over his eyes and turned around walking out mumbling something about drawings and he should have known. No one paid any attention to him.

No one else moved for a few moments.

Wash strode forward seemingly unembarrassed in her nakedness, "I'm still busy. Veeeeeery busy. I might be busy all weekend." She slammed the door in their faces.

A/N: Did I just write this? *looks around unbelieving then looks back at eps and pics where Commander Taylor is wearing the gun harness* Why do I like torturing them so much? LOL! I want to thank gryphon2k for the George Takei voice "Ooooh myyy" and morganel for the encouragement! Next chapter: Partialism…can anyone say Taylor Arms!


	4. Ch4: Partialism

TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter 4: Partialism<p>

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor/Reilly  
>Genre: ShipPWP  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Sexual Situations and Partialism  
>Spoiler Alert: Genesis (Update – All of Season 1 now)<p>

Summary: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands and worships his arms and shoulders. She decides to indulge her partialism about arms and brings another person into the Commander's bed for a trio of naughty-ism. W/T/R is hotness!

AN: I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor…now let's add some Reilly. Love this definition also – Sexual Partialism = Partialism refers to a sexual interest with an exclusive focus of a specific part of the body. Individuals with partialism sometimes describe the anatomy of interest to them as having equal or greater erotic attraction for them as do the (deleted word, but it means private parts). Arousal from a particular body part is classified as partialism.

"Reilly, it's not like you to act skittish." Wash stood in the Commander's housing unit with the door open, but the other woman would not enter. "Come on in Reilly, its ok."

"Are you sure this is ok?" She fidgeted with her belt.

Wash had never witnessed Laura Reilly fidget or even show signs of nervousness before, so this display was almost startling. Wash controlled her features, "Look, between you and I, we have great chemistry whenever we get together right?" Wash licked her lips knowing that her mouth and tongue were one of Reilly's fascinations when they were in bed together.

"Yes. Between us we've had some pretty good times when we get together once or twice a month." She stopped fussing with her belt. Wash watched the confident bomb expert take control of herself.

"Exactly, so now we are just adding a little something to it. You said you thought he was attractive and that you would not mind getting a taste of him. So, here's your chance."

Reilly's cheeks tinted red, "I um. I know I said that and I meant that…I mean that, but he's the Commander and your man."

"He's my man, and I think he needs a little distraction. You and I are already together, so it's not a problem for me if my woman and my man get together when I'm here. Both of you have me and don't mind to share me, so why not have all three of us have each other now and then?

"Alright, I get it. And you know I want him. But, what if he doesn't want me?"

"He's a man. He's just a man who likes adventure. Besides, men like to watch beautiful women touching each other. You're a very beautiful woman, and I like touching you. You like touching me, and you want to touch him. Would you like to watch me run my tongue over his arm?"

Wash ran her tongue over her bottom lip and stared down at Reilly's curvy body. "Dinner and a show. Let's give him a show then we can eat him for dinner. What do you say? Do you want to help me tame the beast or do you want to be the feast?"

"Are you rhyming things?"

"No." Wash put her hand high up on the door frame and rested her mouth on her own arm. She continued to watch Reilly's body as she ran her lips and tongue over her own arm. "Maybe you'd like to lick his arms. Would you enjoy being between us as we use our mouths on you?" Wash went back to paying attention to her own arm as if she were licking on Reilly, "Just come in."

"This whole thing just feels…" She could not think of a word to describe the feeling but settled on, "…naughty."

Wash removed her hand from the door frame and walked backwards into the unit. She ran a hand up her hip then pulled the towel off her body that was still slightly damp from a shower, "Then come be naughty."

"Ok." Reilly walked in shutting the door behind her. "I'm in."

Reilly slid her hands onto the back of Wash's neck and waist pressing Wash's naked breasts against the armor Reilly wore. Instead of pressing down for a hard kiss, Reilly let her lips hover a half an inch away, and Wash reached her tongue out to stroke the lushness of Reilly's lips. Reilly joined her in the dance then only briefly let her mouth brush against Wash's sensual lips.

Wash undid the armor on Reilly and dropped it off to the side. Wash pushed Reilly down into a chair and took her boots off of her as Reilly leaned back undoing her belt and pants. When she stood back up, Wash ran her hands down Reilly's hips pulling down the pants, but leaving her panties in place. Reilly now stood there in her black shirt and panties.

The two women gravitated toward one another again, and they were both more demanding this time.

Reilly took Wash's tongue into her mouth and sucked for a moment then released her again. She knew it would push Wash to be more aggressive and to take what she wanted. She was not disappointed. After a play of give and take for a few minutes, Reilly was about to move them to the blankets on the floor.

That was when Reilly became aware they were not alone in the living room. Her eyes darted to where the Commander who just walked in and pushed the door closed behind him. Her eyes raked over him with obvious desire as she craved his body against hers as well.

"Wash, what's going on?" Taylor clasped his hands in front of him.

Panic gripped Reilly. _He doesn't look happy. OH MY GOD! She didn't tell him? She did not tell him she was bringing me here? He never goes for younger women. I was surprised he was with Wash. I'm like six years younger than her. What if he doesn't like me that way? What if he tells me to leave? Does he even know about Alicia and me? Damn he looks good in black. Could those sleeves get any tighter? Could his arms and lips look any more delicious and manly? Stop. I need to get out of here before I embarrass myself in front of him._

Reilly's body tensed as she went to pull away from Wash.

Wash maneuvered beside Reilly pressing the front of her body to Reilly's side. She gripped her thereby holding her in place.

Taylor took the reaction to mean that Reilly did not want him intruding on the moment. He contemplated leaving them alone and talking to Wash about this later. Then he realized it was his housing unit they were in. He discovered he could not make himself leave and besides they were the ones intruding on his personal space not the other way around.

_She's up to something again. Why did Wash ask me to leave the Command Center early to come back here if she already had plans? She mentioned Reilly before, but this is kind of in my face. I shouldn't feel jealous but damn I do…a little. Did she tell Reilly I was coming over? Maybe they just wanted to talk to me about their own arrangements and somehow Wash got naked. Oh yes, naked on accident. Wash does not do naked on accident. She does naked seductions. She fights dirty. It's damn effective._

Taylor remembered how he first found Wash naked and masturbating on his table. It suddenly hit him that it was her way of asking him to give this a try. That it was her way of saying this is what she wanted with action instead of words.

Taylor took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he looked at the floor. He knew if she had just mentioned it to him that he would have said no. Then if he found something like this he would have just left or told Wash to put her clothing back on. Springing this on him all at once with the other woman here was a brilliant strategic move. He expected to come home to find Wash in bed already getting started, and instead he found her with another women getting started. Yes, it was working. And, he knew she knew it.

Reilly understood his reaction to be one of aggravation that she was there. "Commander, do you want me to leave?"

Wash spoke up instantly, "You're not leaving. He's not upset at you. And, since he has not left or told me to put my clothing on, he's into it. You said you wanted him. This may be your only chance." Wash smiled wickedly at Taylor then pressed her breasts harder against Reilly's arm while never taking her arms from around Reilly. She thought if she let the younger women go that she would bolt from the room.

She was right. Reilly swallowed in embarrassment that Wash had just spoken out loud that Reilly had said she wanted the Commander's body.

He kept giving them a blank stare not giving away if he liked this idea or not. "Reilly, is that true…you…like me?"

Reilly kept shifting her weight wondering when Wash would let her go so that she could leave. She shifted her eyes away from him and nodded her head yes as if she were embarrassed to admit it.

"Taylor, what's it going to be? Are you going to leave or stay, watch and maybe join in?" Wash knew she had asked him something similar to this before and watched finally as an expression of contemplation flashed over his face.

Taylor knew that once Wash got something into her mind that she became obsessed with it. He would not dare risk what else the Lieutenant would do to convince him to partake in the event. He peered down at Wash and Reilly's feet at all the blankets and pillows piled up.

_Yes, this is one of her plans. Must be a new one. I shouldn't have asked her to distract me from my problems. Last night, I told her my feelings about not being able to find my wife then the enemy took my wife and made me choose between her and my son. She believes this will distract me. I brought his on myself. _

He decided there were much worse things that could be happening to him right now then being forces to watch two women kiss and cares each other. His eyes moved up over the two very attractive women in his living room. "Stay and watch."

Taylor sat down in a chair that he knew Wash had moved into the position it was in. He flexed his jaw knowing that she expected this response from him and knew he would then give in to her. He rested his arms on the arms of the chair. "Don't let me disturb."

A thrill of excitement shot up Reilly's spine as she realized that the Commander was not rejecting her. He was going to watch.

_He's going to watch! He's going to watch Wash and me? _

The heat that had built up inside of Reilly started to cool down at that thought. She did not want him scrutinizing her. She knew he always assessed someone's usefulness and skill.

_What if he finds me lacking? What if he thinks things would just be better if I left? What if he's humoring Wash? _

Wash released Reilly noticing that she now looked like a virgin at a strip club. "Don't mind him. He's just going to watch for now. You're not being graded or evaluated ok? It's just us for now, he just happens to be in the room. Reilly…Laura, look at me not him." Wash actually had to reach out and turn Reilly's face to her. Typical Reilly would have had her clothing off by now and grinding against her. Wash told herself to be patient because Reilly obviously liked the Commander and felt self conscious around him.

_Hell, I felt the same way myself once. But, she's the most confident woman I have ever known, but she acts like she's unsure of herself in front of him. Well, he's intimidating. Maybe we need something to get her out of her jitters. Music._

Taylor saw the heat in Reilly's eyes for him then her expression change to one of concern. He kept glancing between the two women as Wash spoke to her trying to get her to respond. He determined he was not going to touch Reilly unless she specifically asked him to. He also decided to keep his eyes off of her and focus on Wash to see if that would put the younger woman at ease.

_I will stay in this chair till Wash tells me with her eyes to come over. I can't have her tying me up in front of Reilly, so I have to control myself. Fuck it all to hell! I will control myself!_

"Stay." Wash spoke to Reilly and swung her hips walking over to a small table where a radio system control panel was at.

Reilly peered over at Taylor and was relieved to see that he was watching Wash bend over fooling with the settings of the controller. Reilly turned to watch as well and was rewarded by seeing Wash giggle her ass to the beat of the song that just started to play.

Wash turned around ignoring Taylor all together and kept her eyes on Reilly, "Dance with me."

Wash started shifting her hips back and forth to the music as she pulled her hair back and up. She arched her back and tipped her head back almost closing her eyes as she licked her lips for Reilly to see.

She allowed her body to flow more provocatively to the beat of the music as she lowered her head peering slightly up at Reilly. The predatory heat and naked desire from Wash's eyes burned Reilly's body as if she stepped into the center of the sun.

Every nerve ending in Reilly's body switched into heightened alert as she started to move her body to match Wash's. The women moved closer together as their bodies became one with the flow and beat of the drums. Forgotten was Taylor sitting in darkness on the other side of the room.

Wash was relieved that her Reilly was back. When Reilly was distracted, Wash allowed herself to finally gaze over at Taylor.

He was still sitting in the chair where she knew he would be. But his blank stare was replaced by his own predator that appeared more than willing to come out and play. He had a death grip on the chair. She did not doubt that he was using all of his control to keep himself in the chair. She enjoyed his torment because it was an outward show of how much he wanted her. How much he wanted them. And she knew once his control broke, he would be a powerful sight to behold and a consuming force that was unrelenting. She knew he would not give up till both women were completely sated.

Reilly moved her body against Wash…touching, rubbing, grabbing, licking, grinding, biting…till it was not enough.

A passionate frenzy took over Reilly as her body yelled out to her for Wash to put her hands on her. "Touch me."

Wash grabbed Reilly around the waist twisting her around to face Taylor as she then pressed Reilly back into her body. Reilly was still forgetful about Taylor's presence and did not see him as her eyes were out of focus and fluttering from lust.

Wash gripped her hair with her other hand and pulled her ear to her mouth. With her moist lips pressed long the ridge of Reilly's ear she breathed, "You want me to touch you? Where?"

Reilly gripped Wash's wrist that was against her waist and pulled down lower on her body sliding Wash's hand to her core.

"Here? Do you want me to touch you here?" Wash continued to keep Reilly in the same position and started to dance her fingers with the pulsation of the music over her delicate skin.

Wash's other hand released her hair and moved down to knead at one of Reilly's sizable breasts. Wash circled one finger over the other woman's hard nipple as her other hand danced over the pulsing bud between her legs. Wash moved her lips and tongue over Reilly's shoulder as Reilly laid her head back against Wash moaning her approval.

Both women were luxuriating in the sensations their bodies created for one another.

Reilly gasped and tried to work her hips against Wash's hand. After a few moments in the struggle, Wash pushed them back to the blankets and pillows knowing that Reilly was getting close.

Wash noticed that Taylor almost stood up to go to them. She squinted her eyes no. He stayed in place.

Wash worked her way down Reilly's body causing Reilly to moan approvals and rock her hips in invitation.

"Do you want me to taste you?" Wash inched lower licking as she went.

Reilly shook her head yes as she panted. Her body was practically vibrating with desire and an impatient need to strive toward completion. "Now. Ahhhh Can't wait."

Wash closed the distance with her mouth and tongue as she probed Reilly's heated center and delicate pearl. She ran her hands up over Reilly then back down reveling in the orchestra of sounds she was able to work out of the other woman as she worked her mercilessly to completion.

Reilly relaxed back gasping for air as Wash flashed her eyes for Taylor to come over.

Reilly opened her eyes to see a naked Taylor crawling toward them on the blankets. The predator like movements of his body and the flexing of his arms were enough to make her body cry out for more attention. She wanted to be consumed by his strength.

She felt disappointment when he stopped just inches from her. He looked to Wash then back down at Reilly. "Do you want me?"

Wash leaned forward and started raking her teeth against his shoulder. He growled at her as her mouth and teeth worked down to his bicep.

His eyes darted back to Reilly. She nodded her head yes.

"I want to hear you ask for it?" His piercing blue eyes smoldered with pent up promises of lusty satisfaction and a hot hard ride.

Reilly could not force the words out of her mouth.

Taylor had already told himself not to touch her until she asked for it. And, he was going to hold himself to that. He had no problems with a woman changing her mind before or even during. So because he was in command at the colony, he felt the need to hear her say the words. He wanted to hear the words and see the truth on her face if she meant what she was saying. He knew a woman's body could be willing, but her mind might change. So he needed the answer coming from her mind. A nod and thrust of hips were not enough. He needed to hear the words out loud, so there was no room for miscommunications.

Wash worked her way back up Taylor's muscular arm and ran her tongue across the vein that bulged with his bicep.

Within a blink, Wash found herself thrown onto her back close to Reilly. Taylor pinned her down then slowly ran his tongue over Wash's lips, but kept his eyes on Reilly's eyes. He periodically flicked his gaze between Reilly's legs then back to her eyes.

He paused remembering how Reilly reacted very favorably to seeing Wash use her tongue. He then ran his tongue over his own lips as if he were savoring Reilly's taste. The expression on his face was one of pure masculine pleasure and approval.

Reilly gasped then rubbed her legs together unable to hold still under the weight of the ruggedly attractive man's stare. "I want you. I want you to take me."

Taylor's eyes darkened as he nodded for Wash to change the position she was in. He stalked over to Reilly as Wash moved around Reilly. He ran his tongue between Reilly's legs with a few flicks before thrusting his tongue inside her.

Reilly moaned and cried out repeatedly as she strained against Taylor's mouth. He used the right amount of pressure and flicking with this tongue. His technique was noticeably different from Wash. His hands kept her positioned and at times blocked his facial hair so that he would not rub too harshly on her sensitive flesh, but it was just enough to cause a contrast of sensations that was damn near addictive.

Reilly had been aggravated by men before who had attempted this on her. They were too rough causing pain instead of pleasure to the point that she slapped them away or did barely nothing to the point it was frustrating. But Taylor knew exactly what he was doing. The man needed no direction by word or by motion. His eyes would dart to hers, and he kept very in tune with what her body needed to surge forward toward crescendo.

Reilly clutched at him when he stopped and moved back from her, "What are you doing? Don't stop."

Taylor gave her a very possessive and wicked smile, "I'm not stopping. Turn over. Wash needs some help too. And, I want you to feel all of me."

She quickly scrambled over noticing that Wash was positioned for her to sample her. When she started working her mouth over Wash, she felt Taylor move up behind her. She wanted to move back to Taylor who had not touched her again yet, but she wanted to run her tongue along Wash.

It felt like a struggle was going to break out in her body, but then Taylor started to run his hands over her back as his knees pushed her legs farther apart. He reached his arm around Reilly's waist and pulled up slightly as Reilly felt his hardness rub against her ass.

She stopped her movements with Wash and looked into Wash's eyes. Wash was drinking in the entire site and kept mentally biting Taylor and Reilly's arms.

Her eyes went back to Reilly's, "I can give you both time together. I like to watch too." Wash moved her own hand down and picked up where Reilly left off.

"No. Let me." Reilly went back to taking care of Wash as Wash moved one hand into Reilly's hair and the other up to her own breast to pinch at her pearled nipple.

Taylor watched for a few moments and just ran his hands over Reilly till he could not hold himself back any more. "Reilly? Wash? I don't know how long I can go slow and even." His voice was already deep and gravely.

Wash forced her mind to focus on his words. She nodded knowing the logistics of the situation and Taylor's need would cause Reilly to have to stop using her mouth sooner rather than later.

Taylor pressed his tip against Reilly causing her to gasp then pant out heated air onto Wash's skin. Wash pressed back into the blankets writhing as Reilly moved more over top of her.

Taylor worked himself inside her as he growled with controlling himself not to be too forceful. It was a delicious torture for him and Reilly. Her body kept pressing back against him as if she could not control herself.

With his thrusts forward she would lick up and swirl circles on Wash, then when he retreated she would use two fingers to thrust into Wash and run her thumb up and over. He held still a moment and Reilly would press back impaling herself partially on him then he would finish the motion forward pressing her against Wash.

As the music changed, they adjusted and altered their movements with the new tempo. The seductive and gratifying dance consumed them with pulsing desire.

Wash heard in Taylor's voice when he could no longer keep up the dance of their bodies, and the the sound of his voice and the licking and thrusting finally pushed her over the edge. She thrashed uncontrollably under Reilly who licked every last sound out of Wash that she could.

Reilly felt herself being lifted up against Taylor's body, and he gripped her with his dominate arms. His teeth ran along her neck and his tongue pressed down hard on her pulse as he thrust vigorously inside her.

Reilly screamed out from the sheer pleasure of it while feeling her body greedy for what he was giving. She could do nothing now but grip his arms that were like iron bars wrapped around her body. She was in awe of him as each thrust and grip of his arms felt like the only things holding her to the planet. She knew just a little more, and she would be lost. Just a little more and her body would shatter. Her conscious thoughts then deserted her as she became a being of only sensation.

He gave more than enough as her body pulsed its completion around him causing him to follow closely behind her.

Afterwards, Reilly felt as if she were floating. Every muscle in her body was relaxed as Taylor snuggled against her kissing and lightly licking her neck. Her exhausted body started to drift into sleep. She heard Taylor's voice, "You're quiet lovely, Laura."

She whispered back, "You're not bad yourself, Commander."

He chuckled, "When we're together like this, call me Taylor."

Her mind happily registered that he was admitting there would be a next time.

Wash tapped Taylor on the shoulder, "I'm up for seconds or is this thirds?"

"Greedy woman." Taylor grumbled with a smile.

He moved away from Reilly after nibbling her ear and whispering, "Stay here with us tonight."

Reilly rolled over to watch them as she snuggled down in the blankets wondering if they would mind if she pulled out her recording device and took some vids of how animalistic they were together as they attacked each other. It was as if they had been starved for contact.

A/N: Arms! Lots of Taylor Arms! I want to thank Morganel who got the idea of Reilly in my head and Reilly being distracted by Wash to the point of forgetting Taylor. I fine tuned this on my way to work today. I called the hubby to say that I made it to work and told him that I just had a threesome in my head. He laughed till I gave him the details. I think he liked it. He just might read this one. LOL! What do you think? Now, I have to think up a sex-ism for the next chapter. Ohhh what to pick what to pick…?


	5. Ch5: Panty Fetishism

TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter 5: Panty Fetishism<p>

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Genre: ShipPWP  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Language, Sexual Situations and Panty Fetishism  
>Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1 now<p>

Summary: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands. Wash feels frustrated and tries to find out what Taylor's secret kinks are.

AN: I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor…now let's add panties. Love this definition also – Panty Fetishism = People experience sexual excitement when observing, wearing or handling certain types of underwear worn by another, or watching somebody putting underwear on, or taking it off. *rubs hands together to come up with some panty misunderstandings* If there are girly panties, then there has to be a spanking.

"Wash, I think you heard me wrong." Taylor leaned his hips back from Wash's hand that started to stroke him when he suggested doing lunch. He was trying to keep his voice down because there were guards standing at the doors facing away from the Command Center.

"No, you pat me on the shoulder suggested a lunch break." Wash advanced on him gripping his belt loop with her other hand to keep him in place. "Are you playing hard to get? Again?"

"How about a working lunch?" Taylor offered as the traitor in his pants responded favorably to her wicked hand. He desperately wanted her again, but their sex-athons were distracting him. She could remain focused after, but he found himself not giving a damn about reports that were useless anyway.

It was his problem not hers.

"Yes, I'll work you up over lunch. This will make what…second time today? Let's go to your housing unit. It's closer. Just a quickie." Her hand holding his belt loop started to tug him as she took a step to the door.

"Keep your voice down. Just wait." His voice was low and there were no hints of playing that were detectable. He tried to hold back the images to their early morning sex in the shower that somehow ended with incorporating combat knives and feeding each other fruit in the kitchen.

"Keep my voice down? It is down. Besides, I think the cat's out of the bag what with both groups of people walking in on us having sex." Wash lowered her voice to the point he could barely hear as she exaggeratedly mouthed the words.

Taylor gave her a hard stare.

Wash let go of him. She tipped her head to the side with a swish of her dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her expression asked him…what? "I know you're older than me, but it doesn't feel like you need any meds to help you along with the getting hard part. You're always hard."

He tried to not feel shocked she just said that. "Of course I don't need meds. And me, always being hard around you is the problem. We need to focus on the job at hand."

He motioned a hand back to his desk and tried to give a light reply to smooth things over.

She glanced at the desk. "Hand job? What here at this time of day? Not a good idea. Oh, and not on the dino desk. We tend to break tables remember? We need to go somewhere. Can't have people calling this the Command Sex-er instead of the Command Cent-er." Wash shook her head and put one hand on her hip playfully.

His eyes trailed to her hand then snapped back to her lovely eyes, "No, I mean during the day we need to focus and have things business as usual. At night when we are off duty and in the morning before we start the day, is our time. But, during the day we need to focus…to work. Less distractions."

His words sunk in that he was telling her no to a quick lunch quickie. Sure it would be the second time that day, but hell the man was usually up for anything. Her body yelled out that they were on break, and she could do anything she wanted on a break. And what she wanted to do was him.

She had watched him the past months not able to touch him and now it was ok. He was a ruggedly handsome sexual predator that could make her cum left and right, and he was right there for the taking. She could not figure out why not to just take him. He was hers now, right?

She had felt turned on all day, but she was not distracted. "I'm not distracted, and lunch break is a break from work. We can do whatever we want on luuuuuunch breaaaaaak. I thought we were past this…"

Taylor just did not want to admit he was the one with the problem. He had always thought of Wash as one of the guys till that skinny dipping incident. Now, he kept thinking of her as a highly sensual woman. He would read a report only to find himself staring at Wash's eyes thinking of how they change to fired embers once she is aroused or the softness of her sable hair as it flows over his face when she rides him using him for her pleasure. Even now, he was picturing what she would look like in a pair of delicate panties and high heels.

He realized she was saying more, but he was distracted by thinking about being distracted by her.

"Ok, look Wash. I need to keep things business during the day and around the colony ok?" Taylor went back to appearing serious.

"Yes, sir. Requesting permission to be dismissed." Wash replied snapping to attention with her blank face in place. She actually shocked herself at feeling hurt that he did not respond to anything she just said, and she had been talking for several minutes. He wants work. She would give him work.

"Wash." He did not like that she was no longer holding eye contact. "I pat you on the shoulder then you think that it means that we have to have sex. Sometimes a pat is just a pat. I just need things to cool down during the day. Alright! Ok, I'm the one being distracted. There, I said it. You distract me."

"Sir, requesting permission to be dismissed." Her mind started to race over what was happening. Her emotions, which she usually kept in check, were running all over the place. This was one of the reasons why she did not like relationships. Sex was one thing, but a relationship always messed with her. She worried if he was tired with her already, she wondered if she was asking too much from him, and she dreaded what would happen if her eyes started to tear up in front of him.

"To go do what? You wanted to do me a minute ago." Taylor sounded aggravated. He found her to be stubborn, but knew she could get obsessive and this was part of that. You can't care for someone and not take them for what they are.

"I switched with Guzman, so that you and I could work together today. He took over my hand to hand training detail today. So, requesting permission to be dismissed. We can un-switch. Since there will be no hand to hand…" She looked down at his pants. "…with us, I'll go teach hand to hand and beat the shit out of the men." She held back feelings of being rejected and told herself she was over reacting.

Taylor watched her unable to decide what to say. He wanted her to stay, but he feared just being close to her now would cause him to give in to her. He needed to function and not act like some teenager whose mind was redirected to his pants every fifteen minutes.

Sure, men had told her before that she was too aggressive sexually and that they wanted to be the ones to initiate. A couple had told her that she makes them feel like the girl. But, she never thought Taylor would complain about how often she wanted him or that she would always jump to sex as a conclusion when he touched her.

Besides, she found it was not her fault if the sexy beast kept touching her. He would give her a pat or a squeeze and her mind would play back images of him gripping her body as he thrust his hardness into her wet needy core.

Wash was picturing it even now and wanted to rip his clothing off. She desired to grip his hardened shaft and guide all that thick pulsing power into her desperate body, "Damn. Damn. Damn! Permission to leave right the fucking now, Sir."

He saw the intensity in her eyes. She looked as if she were about to go ballistic. "Granted."

About the time Guzman showed up, Taylor realized he had just sent a sexually frustrated Wash to grab at and roll around in the dirt with a group of younger more than willing to fix her problem men.

"Guzman, with me." Taylor marched out of the Command Center to where Wash would be training with the men.

When they arrived, the men were all following the movements of a young blond woman.

"Folker, what in god's name is going on and where is Lieutenant Washington?" Taylor demanded.

"Sir, she instructed us to well…to do yoga today sir. I happen to know it. She said the men were not flexible enough and getting winded easily. She did not say where she was going, Sir!" Folker announced.

"Not flexible…winded…" He wondered what she had been doing out here with them the last twenty minutes, "Carry on, Folker." Taylor stalked away with Guzman still following him.

Taylor dismissed Guzman to get the housing reports ready. He told him to meet him at the Command Center in fifteen minutes.

He grabbed a sandwich wrap and walked around hoping to see Wash. After a few minutes, he spotted Wash and Elizabeth eating Kabobs together. Wash was staring intently at Elizabeth who was talking rapidly and quietly.

Taylor had to side step as to not get ran over by a blond woman who darted into his path.

"Commander Taylor, alwaysssss a pleasure to see you." Daisy grabbed his arm as if they were going to start walking together. She pressed her surgically enhanced breasts against his well toned arm.

Before he could extract her from him, she continued, "Oh look there. My unmentionables are showing. Do you like the color red?" She ran one manicured nail over her hip where her low cut pants did nothing to hide the ridge of her red panties.

He stared at the fabric for a moment then looked away, "No. I'm sorry Daisy, but I'm busy right now. Maybe, we can talk later."

"Yes, he's busy." Wash was already at his other side glaring at the clumsy blond from the baby shower.

"Are you sure?" Daisy addressed her question to Taylor and still clutched his arm.

"Yes, I'm needed in the Command Center." He moved away, and Wash followed him then moved up beside him. He glanced over to see Elizabeth watching with her arms folded.

"Can't leave your side for one minute and that plastic face bitch is all over you." Wash fumed. "Oh, look at my breasts. Let me press them against your arm, don't you just love plastic in a woman? Bitch. Oh I wear heals all the time and here are my red panties." She looked up at Taylor and noticed he blink rapidly.

"Wait. Do you like her?"

"No." He stated in dead pan.

"There's something that you like about her. Fake breasts made of plastic?"

"No."

"Crayon yellow frizzed hair?"

"No."

"High heels and red panties?"

No answer.

"You like heals and red panties. You like herrrrr panties?" Wash stopped walking.

Taylor stopped next to her. "Yes. No. Yes to the panties and heals. No to them being on her."

"You like heals and panties?" Wash asked feeling a little stunned. In all the years she had known him, he had never once even eluded to this.

"Yes, ok. Yes. I like women's panties. Ok?" He took a deep breath noticing that no one was getting any work done, and this seemed to be taking more time then the quickie. "Any witty comments?"

Nothing.

"Guzman is getting the housing reports ready. Let's go." Taylor started walking again…stomping again.

"Riveting." Wash followed Taylor hanging back just slightly so she could look at him sideways. She was trying to picture him in ladies panties and heals.

She envisioned his masculine strut changing into a dainty woman's stride with the two items on, "Oh my god."

"Dare I ask?"

"Just picturing heals and panties. I just don't see it. I mean come on they are not practical, they are not comfortable, and they are well…girly."

"Forget I said anything. I think we need a little less complicated. We can go back to whatever you have next in your notebook. So what is next in your notebook?" Taylor whispered.

Wash realized in that exact moment that everything they had been doing were reenactments of her sexual fantasies she drew out in her notebook. She had neglected to ask Taylor what kinds of things he liked. She concluded it was the reason for what happened earlier in the Command Center. She believed he felt as if everything was about her, and his desires were being ignored.

"Taylor, I … I'm sorry."

"What are you analyzing now?" He wished he could go back in time and restart the day. He would jump at the quickie now.

"You go with what I suggest like the whole leather gun harness thing, but we never talk about what you want. If the heals and panty thing is something you want, I guess I would be ok with it. I'm not promising it will do anything for me, but I'm willing to try it."

Taylor stopped and moved in front of her. He was standing too close for being out in public.

Wash noticed a few people watching them as Taylor watched her as if she were edible. "Sir, people are watching." She stepped back, and he stepped forward.

"You're saying yes?" His eyes fluctuated between shock and desire.

Her voice was low, "Yes. You can wear girly clothing if you want to, just not often."

He blanched, "Me wear it?"

"Yes, you." Wash tried to be understanding.

"Not me, I want to see you in it." Taylor stammered.

"Me wear those things?" Wash asked as if she did not believe him.

"Yes. I don't like to wear that stuff."

"Neither do I." Wash's voice was getting louder.

He started walking again. She caught up with him.

"Let's just drop it."

"No. I'm more ok with you wearing that stuff then with me wearing it. If you want meeee to prance around like pretty bimbo Daisy, I'll do it. I'll wear a string of fabric up my ass and stripper heals. I'll just go shopping after work. Oh wait there's no Feminine Delight Store anywhere around here. Ok, I'll ask around maybe Boylan can tell me where I can trade one of my hand guns for lingerie. There. Settled."

Taylor's lowered voice spit out, "You're not going to Boylan and you know it. Just forget it. Tonight, bring your notebook and I'll pick something out."

They marched up the steps to the Command Center. And, Taylor continued by mumbling, "Should have just said yes to the quickie."

Taylor found himself skidding face first on the wooden floor.

Wash stepped over him, "What else did she offer you besides her red panties?"

A sound from the other side of the room got their attention.

Wash turned her head, and Taylor stood up.

Guzman was staring at the ceiling across the room with a Plexpad in his hands. "Is this a bad time, Sir?"

Taylor ignored him and went back to Wash, "I don't want anything she has to offer. I was not talking about her. I was talking about you damn it."

Wash made a petulant face and turned away from Taylor with a swish of her hair.

"So Guz what do you think about women's panties? Do you like red ones? How about stripper heals? Do you think they're pretty oh so pretty?" Wash almost sang out the last part.

Guzman did not know if he was going to laugh or slowly back out of the room from fear.

"Wash." Taylor's voice was sharp.

"Permission to be dismissed before I kick your ass again, Sir."

Taylor controlled his anger knowing she did not kick his ass, but she surprised him…he was distracted…distracted, "You already have the men doing Yoga. Now, what are you off to go do?"

"Something else." Murder faired in her eyes.

"Granted."

After Wash stormed out Guzman offered, "Sir, if I may?"

"Go for it."

"Um. Was she trying to get you to wear women's clothes?"

"No."

"Where you trying to get her to wear it?" Guzman inquired while trying to suppress a smile.

"No, but somehow she worked it around so that I was. It's complicated."

"You've been out of the dating world a while, and Washington is not the girly type. Um. I guess what I mean to say is. Don't buy women lingerie or talk to them about wanting them to wear it. If they ask you anything about it at all, just keep quiet. It never goes well. And, remember the words…I'm sorry. It was all my fault."

Taylor was too tired to care, "Thanks for the heads up."

Three hours later, Jim Shannon showed up at the Command Center looking leery. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes Shannon, have a seat there's something we need to talk about man to man. It's about Wash." He sent for him after he remembered Elizabeth talking to Wash earlier. He hopped that Elizabeth had talked to Jim about whatever the ladies had discussed earlier that day.

Jim noticed with dread that Taylor appeared to be angry and agitated.

Jim thought it best to let the man know it was not his idea. "Yes, I know. Let me start by saying I just walked in my bedroom and found her naked. I had no idea she was there. I had no idea what was going on."

"Who was naked?" Taylor squinted with his lower eyelids twitching at Jim.

Jim's words rushed out, "I just came home and went into my bedroom. Wash was naked, well not completely. I tried to leave. She wouldn't let me. I tried to leave. I didn't want to get involved. I said no. I tried to leave. I tried. They trapped me."

Like the strike of a cobra, Taylor had him by the neck against the wall, "What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying Wash came to you? She came to you naked?"

Jim struggled to get the words out, "Not come…to me. She was…already there."

Taylor remembered the night that he arrived at the Command Center to find a naked Wash waiting for him. His mind roared at the thought of her going to Jim like that. Wash needed sex so bad and he would not do the quickie thing that she wanted so she went to Jim instead his mind yelled

His mind also offered that there was no way Wash would go for a married man, and what he had with Wash was real. He wrestled with himself as he barely let Jim breath.

He concluded that Jim was lying. "No way. I think you're lying." He prayed he was lying.

He thought of a way to know if Jim had seen her naked or not. He pulled his forearm back some to let Jim gasp in air, "Did you see any tattoos?"

Jim's face was blood red as he gasped in air.

Taylor shook him.

Jim finally responded, "Hip…dragon."

Taylor's eyes glazed over with hatred and murder.

"Tried to…leave."

"Oh, I'm sure you put up one hell of a fight. Not a scratch or bruise on ya. Did you fuck her?"

He was strangling Jim to the point he could not answer.

"Answer me! Did you fuck Wash? You were all alone with her, and she was naked. Did you fuck her? Answer me god damn it." He lifted his arm.

Jim spit and gasped fighting for air, "No…no sex…not alone either…Elizabeth…Elizabeth…she was…with…Elizabeth. I…walked in. Wash in underwear with…Elizabeth. I closed my eyes…they told me…to stay to give…opinions…I said…no. Trapped me for a while…no sex…I…left. They…laughed. Sorry…air."

Taylor released Jim who slid to the floor. Taylor stood there staring at the wall where Jim had just been in disbelief trying to calm the rage.

He reached down to Jim, "I thought you meant Wash came to you and you both…never mind. Are you ok, Jim?"

Jim stood up with Taylor's help and held his hand to his neck. He knew he would have to go to Elizabeth to get the bruises on his neck healed before his children saw it.

After several minutes and sips of water, Jim finally spoke again. "It's ok. Nothing Elizabeth can't fix. And, if I thought you told me that Elizabeth came to you and the both of you well you know. I would loose it too. I'll just be more careful how I word things in the future. And she had on top and bottoms, so that I only saw what one would see if we were all spending the day at the beach. I just want you to know it was not on purpose. I had no idea the ladies were up to things."

Taylor sat down at his desk. "Still, I apologize." He thought about Reilly and wondered how many women Wash was sleeping with. He felt relieved at least he was the only guy.

Jim smiled with his eyes twinkling. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"So did I. Damn, I forgot how complicated relationships can be. It really fucks with you. I'll talk to Wash about leaving Elizabeth alone." Taylor smiled back.

"No, it's fine. I just don't want to get involved with it. Don't say anything then they will know I talked to you about it. It's just better if we…you and I…stay out of it." Jim hoped that Taylor would not put an end to Wash hanging out with Elizabeth. He walked in on the ladies trying to get an outfit right for Wash. Jim guessed it was going to be a show created for Taylor. And, he was right.

Jim knew his wife loved dressing up other people. His cop eyes absorbed every detail even against his will. He did not recognize the black and pink panties that Wash had on…he decided they must have been new.

He knew there was a person in the colony that was making clothing, so the ladies must have been shopping. The black dress that Wash ended up modeling for him trying to get his opinion was a stunner. She was hypnotic in a dress and heals. Elizabeth said he was going to let out the hem to make it longer because Wash has longer legs. She then asked Jim what he thought. He managed to say it was fine and then duck out of the housing unit as Elizabeth commented that Wash had such lovely legs that she should give her more of a slit in the sides.

Taylor nodded thinking that Elizabeth and Wash were having sex and that Jim was asserting that both men should stay out of the arrangement. He had no idea it was just a harmless make over. "I agree. We stay out of it."

Jim turned to leave then moved back, "Wait. You asked me to come here and said it was about Wash. What was it?"

"Nothing important. I saw them talking earlier and I just wanted to know if you knew what it was about. Apparently, you walked in on it." Taylor believed that Jim walked in on the ladies getting romantic.

"Oh, I wish I didn't know. Ok, I'll see you later then." Jim headed for the infirmary to get his neck looked at. It was the first time he had almost been killed because his wife liked to give makeovers.

Taylor walked into his housing unit that night and started unloading his gear onto his kitchen table.

"Taylor, that you?" A woman's voice came from another room.

"Yes."

"What are you doing? Come in here. I have a surprise for you." The voice was intoned with flirtation.

Taylor froze in place as his eyes widened. The last surprise had been Reilly. He was afraid this new surprise would be Elizabeth. "Are we alone?"

"Yeeeeeees. Now, come in here." The woman continued to call from another room.

He went back to unpacking his things. He took out his left over sandwich wrap and put it into this refrigerator remembering Guzman's words from earlier. "Give me a minute. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. That was my fault. Since we're alone, I think you should stop things with Elizabeth."

"So you know?" The female voice no longer sounded sexy, but let down.

Taylor was about to walk into the other room but did not want to risk if Elizabeth was there. He did not want to see her naked. He could not risk seeing another woman naked and that his mind would offer that to him when he saw her next. And, he would have to go talk to Jim about it.

He heard light cussing then he heard clicking noises. He turned his back believing it was Elizabeth. He did not want to risk seeing anything. Now that he thought about it the voice did not sound exactly like Wash or Elizabeth. He felt momentary confusion.

The clicking stopped right behind him. He closed his eyes and prayed the married woman would leave and not speak to him. It was bad enough that Wash may have lured Elizabeth there. He just did not expect this from Elizabeth, but then again he knew how persuasive Wash could be when she got obsessed about something.

Taylor's breath hitched when he felt slender hands glide over his back and up to his shoulders. He flinched and jumped away turning around.

Taylor almost fell into the floor where his jaw was.

The woman was definitely not Elizabeth.

She displayed a black dress with a slit on the side that almost went up to her waist. It slid to the floor where his jaw was still at.

"I wanted to surprise you." Her voice purred out as she shimmied her hips. "Maybe I did after all. Like what you see, Commander?"

He was speechless. He was brainless. And, he was sure in a few moments he would be clothes-less.

She slowly and deliberately walked over to his gear and put a hand on either side bending over to give him the full view of her skimpy pink cheeky boyshort panties with black lace trim. She knew the pink fabric seam made a straight line down the middle, which came all the way up to the front drawing one single straight line that followed the line of her body. She thought it was rather suggestive for such a thin strip of fabric.

She used one black gloved hand to fish around in his discarded items as she shifted from hip to hip. She picked up his com device and turned around. His eyes followed the line of the gloves from her hands down over her slender forearm then over her elbow then back again to what she was holding.

Taylor watched her turn it off as she leaned back on the table and set the com device behind her. She bent one leg at the knee and ran it up provocatively over the other. "I don't want any calls from Wash to disturb us."

He blinked a few times then his eyes fixated on the strappy heals she wore then up to a black knife thigh holster, which held a black tactical combat knife.

Sexy and deadly, his mind registered as he finally closed his jaw from gaping at her.

She walked forward running her gloved hands over her body then took him in hand as she breathed. "Hard." She bent over giving him several views to choose from as she ran her teeth over his pants where the item she praised was pressing trying to get out to her.

She leaned back and undid his belt and pants then pulled his harness off of his chest and removed the one from his leg. She ran her gloved hands over his abdomen as she removed his shirt. She kneeled down and removed each boot slowly as she allowed him to gaze down her cleavage then got to her feet but remained bent over. She slid his pants and underwear down his hips making sure the gloves trailed down his heated skin. She sucked him into her mouth as she continued to push down on his clothing. She was rewarded by his gasping as he gripped the counter with both hands. When her hands ran up she started lifting her mouth till her tongue swirled on the tip when her hands made it to his waist.

She turned to go back to the table, and he reached out to grab her. She slapped his hands away shaking her head no. She knew that if he got a good grip on her that it would all be over. She would give in to him and her little game of show and touch would be over.

She slowly ran her fingers over the front of the bra, which was silky and pink. She trailed to the sides that were black lace all the way back to the latch. She unfastened it then let the ends drop and moved her hands to the front crossing her arms. Each hand simultaneously removed the opposite shoulder from the black strap then trailed down. She had practiced the move in the mirror earlier and liked that her breasts appeared to be wrapped in pink with the black lace encompassing.

The now discarded bra lay on the table next to Taylor's gear. She then closed her eyes and moved her hands over her breasts…lifting, pinching, and pulling as she stretched her neck back and to one side. One hand then slid down the front of her body and traced the black lace on her panties then one finger ran down the center seam and back up.

When she heart Taylor growl in his chest, she slowly opened her eyes then even slower she removed one glove at a time.

It was a pleasurable torment for him to watch her slowly tracing across her toned body and removing items. He hoped she would keep the panties and heals on, and she did.

His words were unsteady and gravely, "Do ya know where Wash is? I'm afraid she'll come in and catch us."

The woman held a finger with a perfectly painted black fingernail to her pink painted lips making a shush sound. "Quiet. She's gone for tonight. No more talking, or I won't let you spank me. You see, I have been naughty today and need to be taught a lesson by the Commander."

Taylor held his breath and blinked rapidly a few moments. He actually wondered if this was happening or not. He glanced away then back…yes, she was still there dressed like that. His eyes roved over her finger tips that traced the satiny pink fabric that was outlined in black. His eyes darted quickly to the black thigh knife holster with a knife, and down to the black heals then back to where her hands were touching.

He followed her hand's movements that traced back up to her full breasts. She pushed one of her breasts up and craned her neck down. He swallowed when her tongue darted out. Sweat broke out on his forehead when her tongue circled on her hardened nipple.

He instantly moved forward to her. Her hand that was not as occupied grabbed the knife out of the holster and extended at him.

Taylor stopped the moment the black blade touched his skin at the base of his neck. His eyes were wild and hungry as he panted for her.

She leaned back as her hand still toyed with her hard nipple. She paid close attention to the point of the blade where it barely touched his skin. It was such a sharp tactical blade that it could do serious damage, and she could see in his eyes that he liked it. He was feeding on it as much as he was feeding on the image of her in pink and black panties. She could see he was deciding if he was going to press forward or not.

She purred at him, "No, you will take your time because I am only here one night while Wash is gone. When I leave tonight, I may never come back to you like this again."

Taylor's eyes roamed over her again as she put the knife away back in the holster. "Wash…"

"No, I'm not Wash tonight. Call me Alicia." She breathed.

"You don't like the name. Said it's too pretty." He moved a step forward testing her boundary.

"Well, maybe tonight I feeeeeel pretty."

"As in, Oh so pretty?" Taylor inched forward.

"As in, witty and bright. Do you want to fuck me tonight?" The seductively wicked woman bent over table arching her back.

He moved closer then traced a finger over her shoulder, down her sloping back to the side of her hip that was closest to him then horizontally to the center and down the seam of the fabric. His trace then moved over the bottom of the panties where the black lace outlined the bottom over back toward him. His heart was now thundering as he pressed down on the dainty fabric that encased the areas that he wanted to claim for his own.

"In case you don't know, I have issues with tables. I tend to break them." His voice was as deep and dark as the night.

She wanted to let him call some of the shots, "Ok. Where do you want me?"

"May I?" He held out his arms. She nodded yes.

He scooped her up in his arms and started walking. She felt small and feminine in his arms. He lowered her to the point that his hard shaft rubbed across the back of the panties as he walked. He held his breath then let it out in a deep low growl.

He set her down behind his couch. She stood there till he put a hand on her back and lightly pressed her forward. She rested her stomach on the back of the couch and her right forearm on the right arm of the couch.

"Alicia, are you ready for your punishment for being naughty earlier?" He asked in a gruff voice.

She did not respond, but wiggled her ass. The thought she would prefer him to just do her, but she wanted him to be able to act out some of his fantasies seeing he had already acted out several of hers.

He rubbed his hand over her then gave her a light smack on her panty clad ass. He peered at her profile to see her reaction, "Answer me, Alicia."

She looked over her shoulder at him. He watched Wash surface for a few seconds with a raise of an eyebrow to let him know she was humoring him.

He wondered if she were going to go for the knife again and use it on him for real this time. That thought made him hood his eyes and lean forward pressing his hardness to the side of her hip just over her dragon tattoo. He pressed himself against the edge of her panties. And, he stayed on her left side, away from the knife.

She glanced to the far side of the room remembering that she was the one that offered that he could spank her then she looked back and Wash was gone…replaced again by naughty Alicia. "Yes, Commander."

He was astounded he did not just receive a deadly injury. How to proceed? She's going for it…for now…his mind prompted.

He pulled the panties toward him and lifted the side at her hip. He made sure not to rip the fabric as he slid his hardness against Alicia's hip under the panties. He let go with his hands, and the fabric kept his shaft snug against her hip on the dragon.

When Alicia did not protest but moaned in response, he ran his left hand over her back then his right hand kneaded and traced over her panties. He traced his hand over the seam again between her legs to where under the fabric, her core would be. He could feel the heat through the fabric. He started to press and rub. Her moans got louder as he felt a slight wetness coming through the fabric.

"Are you enjoying your punishment, Alicia?" The Commander questioned.

"Hell yes. I mean no, Commander." She had no idea what she was supposed to say.

He slapped a little harder with each word for emphasis, "Which. Is. It. Alicia?"

"Oh my god." She tried to press against him. She felt his hardness at her hip then the slap of his hand. She did not know how much more she could take before she took out her knife, knock him to the floor, and rode him. The problem was, she wanted to stay in the same position. It was delicious, and she wanted the slap of his hand to be replaced by the slap of his body as he lost himself in her.

"God is ok, but I prefer if you call me Commander, and answer the question, Alicia? Are you getting distracted?"

Taylor started panting again and moved his hand back to her rounded ass. He lightly smacked then rubbed it in then dipped his hand between her legs repeating the actions.

"Distracted…yes." She managed not even remembering the question.

Alicia was humoring him earlier, but now she was breathless and moaning as his fingers pressed the soft fabric where she wanted his hardness…where she pulsed for him. Then his hand moved away to deal out smacks that made her think of the times he took her from behind, and his body smacked against her. She needed more.

She heard herself pleading, "Harder. More."

He slapped her ass notably harder a few times almost making her yell then he rubbed it in, and she was gasping in rhythm to his slaps. Then, he caught himself and knew that he was doing what she was asking for, so then he stopped.

Alicia tried to turn to him, but he held her in place bent over the couch, "Naughty Alicia does not tell the Commander what to do. Since you are continuing to be wicked, your punishment will be more severe."

She almost said 'yes please that's what I was asking for' before she caught herself. Instead, she practically whimpered with expectation as she fought to keep her mouth shut. She clawed at the couch.

He dealt out a strike then rubbed over where he hit and repeated a few times.

Alicia thrashed her hair and arched her back. The sensations were not so intense that it went past the pleasure point into pain. She finally gave in, "Taylor?"

"No, what are you supposed to call me?" He ran his hand down her back.

"Commander."

"That's better."

He removed his hardness from under the fabric at her hip. Taylor put his foot between hers and then pressed her right foot over to the right farther, then pressed her left foot farther left spreading her legs out more. It lowered her stomach more firmly onto the couch. He looked down her legs to the high heels then back up to the knife harness and the panties.

"You won't need this now." He removed the knife harness on her thigh.

He tugged back on the pink and black panties and moved the portion that was between her legs to the side. "Alicia, your punishment is over, now I'm going to take care of you. Would you like that?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Yes." She insisted.

He knelt down and licked her folds and probed deeper. She almost jumped not expecting the sensation. He let the side of his face touch her panties as he lavished attention where she needed it most.

Taylor stood back up. She made noises of protest till he rubbed himself between her legs and pressed his tip to her pulsing bud. He made short quick rubs back and forth till she tried to turn around to him again.

He kept her in place and ran his hand up her back to her neck then into her hair. He gave a barely imperceptive tug.

She murmured encouragement back.

He slid to her opening and worked his shaft all the way into the hilt while maintaining pressure on her hair.

She became frustrated when he did not continue and tried to work against him. He held her firm and did not let her.

"Alicia, do you feel frustrated like you did earlier today?" His voice played at her ear.

"Yes, damn it. I mean, yes Commander!" She knew now why he removed the knife. She was about to kill him for stopping.

He let go of her hair and dipped his hand around her hip in the front and worked her with his finger tips till she started panting again. He could feel her clenching and releasing him trying to motivate him. He moved his hand up and kneaded at one of her breasts as he enjoyed the sensation of her pearled nipple on his palm. He moved his hand back between her legs and pulled himself almost all the way out.

The added sensations almost got her there. He stopped. "Are you going to order me around right now?"

She forced herself to speak, "No, Commander."

Alicia was about three seconds from lifting one leg and stabbing him in the thigh with her high heels when he released her back to the couch. She thought if she could distract him long enough she could impale herself against him a few times and hopefully end her Taylor torment.

Taylor gripped Alicia's arms and pulled her back against him impaling her again finally.

She could tell from the sound of his voice that he had finally lost control. She chanted, "Yes. Yes."

With a firm grip on her arms, he continued to work himself in and out. She thrashed her head while she arched her back shuddering around him. It was as if wave after deliciously wicked wave rocked her body in completion.

He was driving himself very close to the edge when he heard her breathing change again. He held himself back.

The tone of her moaning let him know that her body was building again already. One word was audible, "Taylor."

He left all games aside. He knew she needed him again. He could not let himself go over the edge without her. "I've got you."

The phrase he used when he saved her life on the cliff released her from the game, and she was Wash again. Wash needing Taylor. And, Taylor needing to be there for Wash.

He released her arms and gripped her around the waist with one hand as the other moved back between her legs. He stroked with his hand in time with his body's rhythm. When he felt her body spasm again, he stopped holding back and released into her with a yell between clenched teeth. "Wash." And in that moment, she was everything in existence to him.

After floating for a period of time, he came back to himself leaning against her. He fought to stand as he cleaned them off.

When he was done, she gripped him as if to hug him, but instead flipped him over the back of the couch so that they landed together on it.

"So, I guess it's midnight." Taylor smiled at her as she lay on top of him.

She pressed her face to his chest listening to his heart beat, "Why's that."

"Because Cinderella lost her slipper and transformed back at midnight."

"What the hell are you talking about, Com…Taylor?"

"You almost said Commander. Should I be calling you Alicia or Wash right now?"

"Answer the question?"

"Yep, Wash is back…back to trying to order me around." Taylor snickered.

Wash pinched his arm. "Why are you talking to me about Cinder-fucking-rella?"

He tipped his head.

She raised her foot to see that one of her high heels was missing. "Oh my god."

"Remember, it's Commander." His smile was even wider as she tossed daggers at him with her eyes. "Yes, that's why I removed the knife."

She leaned back and punched him in the shoulder.

"Damn it, Wash." He rolled his shoulder. The skin was bright red.

"What would you rather me do spank you?" Wash inquired as she lay back down against him.

"No, I guess it's fair. My shoulder is now every bit as red as your ass." Taylor chuckled until she bit his arm almost drawing blood.

He grit his teeth, "Yep, Alicia disappeared at midnight."

"Keep it up." Wash tried to threaten him as she slipped in and out of sleep.

"I did keep it up…quite admirably so in fact especially at the end." He noticed it was too late. She was already asleep.

Taylor closed his eyes with a sense of satisfaction. Wash forgot to take off the pink panties.

A/N: The phrase, "I've got you." goes all the way back to chapter one when he saved her life on the cliff from the Slasher. It was the exact moment when her romantic feelings for him started.

I had to actually look up Panty Fetish to see what the men specifically see in it besides the obvious. I knew already that some men like to wear the clothing, while others like to touch a woman who is wearing them. I clicked and clicked in the name of research to find some strange things. I just sprinkled some of it here. *giggles* I found a pair on a website: .com/gp/product/B0055ATY34/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&tag=spankstori-20&linkCode=as2&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0055ATY34 They are called "Jezebel Women's Show Off Cheeky Boyshort". I said no to the red and pink as it looks too overdone like something that Daisy would wear. I said no to the black/white because it looks French maid. I said no to the white because Wash would not go for the innocent bride thing. I looked at the pink with the black lace and went, "Ok, Wash would wear that. It's just like very very small shorts…kind of. The colors would look great with her skin." I felt like Elizabeth giving her a makeover. LOL!


	6. Ch6: Autosadism

TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter 6: Autosadism<p>

Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Characters: Wash, Taylor, Jim, Elizabeth, Ogawa, Reilly, Guzman, Reilly, Reynolds<p>

Genre: Ship/PWP  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Autosadism/BDSM, Knife Play, Language, Sexual Situations, and Violence  
>Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1<p>

Summary: Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands. Taylor believes Wash is sleeping with all the hot ladies in TN. She is focusing on a problem he has and fixes it with knife play. Wash/Elizabeth friendship (non-f/f).

A/N-1: I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor…now let's add knives and crops. Love this definition also – Autosadism = A form of sadomasochism in which one derives sexual-erotic pleasure from placing oneself in situations of punishment or self-infliction of pain, possibly in as an act of contrition from past sins.

A/N-2: Because this is a long chapter if you want to go directly to the smut, scroll down to the section titled Wash's Housing Unit (riding crop and knife play).

Wash was thankful that Taylor and Jim succeeded in luring the deadly pests away from the colony. It had been a long two days of dealing with the horny flying non-bird dinos that Malcolm called Malcolmus Pterosauri.

Everyone else then started calling the dinos Mal-Terrors, which caused Malcolm to be greatly annoyed.

Wash strode into Commander Taylor's housing unit that night, "Are you going to sleep all day?"

She had waited until nightfall to check on him because he had been up all night with Jim dealing with the Mal-Terrors.

She paused expecting a smart ass reply.

When he did not reply, she walked around his unit and found him in the bathroom starring in the mirror. She stood fixated in the doorway watching his face as he traced the cuts on his forehead as if he were enjoying slowly reviewing the wounds.

"Taylor, you really should have Dr. Shannon look at those."

Taylor flinched as if being caught doing something naughty then washed his hands.

"You got a shower, but you need those wounds closed. If you pick it, it won't heal." Wash spoke low to him as he was not responding to her.

"It continues." Taylor smirked unhappily at Wash, "Alright, the infirmary." He adjusted his gun harness and strode out of his housing unit to the infirmary clinic.

Wash quietly followed him knowing something was amiss, but not wanting to ask what was wrong.

He stopped and appeared to be a little aggravated, "I can feel your question directed at my back. So the answer is, you're continually concerned about me. First you practically mother me at the gate over these scrapes and now you're following me around making sure I get to the infirmary. Why?"

"Sir. If you die, the colony will go to shit or to the horny Mal-Terrors."

Wash felt curious as to what was happening because she always tries to check on him at least a little when he is wounded. She had acted like this since Somalia after Taylor and Lucas were rescued, but this was the first time he had ever called her on it.

Taylor took a deep breath knowing he was aggravated with himself and not her. "Sorry, just come on."

Elizabeth was leaving the clinic for the day when they arrived, so she opened the door for them, "Stubborn, just like Jim I see." Elizabeth directed her comment to Wash and not Taylor.

Wash smiled at her, "Yes. But, I can't say much. I'm the same way." She nodded at Ogawa who shook her head in reply.

Elizabeth pointed Taylor to a bed. "Take a seat, Commander."

He quietly obeyed, but made a big production about looking around the room.

"He's always in here getting patched up." Elizabeth then whispered to Wash, "You would think he's into autosadism the way he's always in here."

Wash remembered how he was in the bathroom minutes earlier and forced herself to shake her head no to Elizabeth believing her response might be a lie.

Elizabeth pursed her lips a moment then whispered with excitement, "Then, maybe you are the one hurting him all the time like when he came in here with that arm gash then some of the men told Jim about it being a Taylor Tackle. Hu? A little BDSM?"

Wash smiled then shook her head no again. "Accident."

"When what is this I hear about you having him tied up to a bed with rope? Poor Reynolds had to come get a sleeping aid after that. Do you have any idea how many people have come in for treatment for rope burns and wounds on their wrists and ankles after that?" Elizabeth whispered knowing that from where Taylor sat on the infirmary bed that he should not be able to hear them as they picked through the medical supplies.

Wash suppressed a laugh as to not get Taylor's attention, "That just means they don't know what they're doing."

Elizabeth raised her eye brows in a question. "And it means that people are following what the two of you are doing because you are high profile people here. So Ben, just how does one go about restraining Grizzly Adams to a bed?"

A chirp of the beginning of laughter escaped Wash's lips as her mind flashed a visual of said television character restrained to a bed wearing wilderness furs. She pictured herself as the bear Ben and Taylor as Adams.

"Tell you next movie night." Wash whispered back then both women went to Taylor who was openly watching them now.

Elizabeth tended to Taylor's wounds as she continued to talk with Wash as if Taylor was not even there, "So, did you like the movie from last night?"

Wash saw the flick of Taylor's eyes, "Yes, to be honest, I did not think I would like watching something like that."

"I knew that you liked older movies from back before all the envo problems, and it had Donald Sutherland in it. You said you liked that other older movie he was in when he played that character Odd Ball. So, I thought we should try Pride and Prejudice." Elizabeth smiled and moved on to yet another scrape on Taylor.

Taylor fought not to smile as he knew the subject matter of Pride and Prejudice had nothing even remotely to do with the movie Kelly's Heroes where Sutherland was the leader of a few tanks.

"I liked it." Wash leaned her hip against the med bed that Taylor was sitting on.

Taylor wondered what else Wash liked when it came to Elizabeth.

"What movie should we watch next?" Elizabeth inquired while moving onto yet another gash on the Commander's face.

Wash tipped her head to one side causing her hair to fly out, "Gettysburg."

"I didn't like it. I mean how can you have Gettysburg done on the moon?" Elizabeth worked on the next wound.

"No, not the 2108 version, but I meant the 1993 version of Gettysburg. It was actually filmed at Gettysburg." Wash shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I haven't seen that one. Ok. Gettysburg 1993 it is. I can load it from the Eye. How does next Friday work for you? Jim is going to hang out with Guzman and some of the guys that night."

"Sounds great."

Nurse Jess Ogawa sauntered up to Wash causing Wash to turn her back to the Commander.

"Hey Wash. How's it going?" Ogawa pointed to Wash's eye as Ogawa had removed a bloody steel splinter from her eye earlier that day.

Taylor could not see Ogawa's hand motion to Wash's eye, but only saw that the two ladies were closer than polite.

"Good. Better." Wash tipped her face to Ogawa so that the other lady could look in here eye.

Taylor believed it appeared as if the women were kissing. It was all he could do not to push Elizabeth away and see what Wash and Ogawa were doing.

Ogawa smiled as there were no signs of damage left by the object that had stabbed into the Lieutenant's eye. "Looks great to me."

"You said it would be better if you did it. I didn't believe you at first."

"I'm a miracle worker. Besides Elizabeth, I have the best hands in the colony. Admit it."

"Ok. Ok, now I agree with you because I've witnessed your skills first hand." Wash nodded.

Ogawa leaned back from Wash. "Commander?"

He nodded feeling jealously and wondered what Ogawa could do that was better than him.

The curvy Ogawa smiled, "See you later."

The two ladies replied in unison, "Bye."

"Oh, Commander Taylor, Wash said you like war movies." Elizabeth glanced between them and paused with her hands on his face adding one last finishing touch to his last wound, "Would you like to join us next Friday?"

"No thank you, I might be out with the boys." Taylor got off of the table knowing he would keep his promise to Jim that the both of them would stay out of whatever the ladies were into sexually, "Thanks for your help Dr. Shannon."

"No problem."

Wash turned and left a few moments before Taylor.

He followed her. He knew now that he would have to say yes to Guzman's request to hand out drinking at Boylans because he did not want to hurt Elizabeth's feelings. She was so open and honest that everything Elizabeth thought or felt showed up on her face. It had been the thing that softened him toward giving Jim a chance in the colony and not kicking him out for being a stowaway.

Wash made it half way to her place when he stopped her by grabbing her arm none to gently, "Where are you going?" He practically barked at her.

"I made sure you're all fixed up and as per our usual ritual of play acting and this is the part where I walk away as to not show too much concern or people will wonder."

He ignored her flippant words because he knew it was the truth. They had been play acting like they did not care about each other so much in public that it was becoming something typical for them.

He thought about how Jim had told him that he walked in on Wash and Elizabeth in their under garments together and that they wanted Jim to stay and give his opinions. Taylor said he would have Wash put an end to it, but Jim said they should stay out of what the ladies were up to.

Jim was talking about the ladies hanging out as friends and doing makeovers, but Taylor thought it was sex because Wash already had a sexual relationship with Reilly.

"Where?" His mind was taking leaps that something about how the women talked earlier when they were away from him led him to believe they might be meeting tonight.

Now, he believed that Ogawa and Wash had just kissed in front of him.

He had a strange feeling that he was being replaced. He also wondered what else Wash told Elizabeth about him. He had also missed the Wash Ogawa connection until today. He had a building need to be emotionally and mentally intimate with Wash, but she appeared to be having the same type of intimacy with others. All of these perceived facts angered him.

Wash gave him a blank face and a dull tone until she said a cuss word. "Dinner. You can sneak over to my place in about thirty minutes as to not arouse suspicion of the entire colony who already know we are Fucking due to the times individuals have walked in on us doing the aforementioned Fucking."

He glanced around making sure in the dark of night that no one was near enough to hear them. "What were the two of you talking about when you got the supplies?"

Wash's anger faired, "That you are into autosadism, and that we tend to go BDSM on the weekends."

Taylor's grip on her arm tightened as his eyes stabbed daggers at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I accidently strike a nerve?" Wash inquired acting innocent as she pulled against his clutching hand that would not let go.

"Accidentally?" He paused, "No. Throwing it in my face that you're sleeping with Elizabeth and kissing Nurse Jess Ogawa...and talking to Elizabeth about my issues…it's just. Accidently my ass. Damnation."

He let go of her arm and strode away.

Wash stood there completely stunned. "I'm not."

Taylor stopped in mid step turning to face her as all of his emotions showed on his face for her scrutiny. "Not what? Not going to your unit? Are you going to them instead of me? Are you going to share yourself…who you are and your thoughts with them and not me?"

She noted he was angry and sad at the same time.

Wash slowly walked up to him under the light and let her hips sway, "I'm not with Elizabeth. She's my…friend. I don't usually make friends with girls, but she's my friend. Reilly is another matter…she's well…she's I guess kind of my woman. I only go to her a couple of times a month. And, you're my man. I share everything with you even my stupid notebook."

He kept watching her, and she saw that he knew she avoided mentioning her talking to Elizabeth.

Wash put her hands back on her hips after tipping her head to him, "Elizabeth asked about you getting hurt all the time. She heard about the two times we were walked in on. I didn't talk to her about our issue, but she already knows. I told her I'd talk to her later. Tell me what you want me to say to her when she asks again."

"If she knows, talk to her about anything you want." His anger still held on, "Ogawa was standing close. Did you kiss her? Does she know about my issue?"

Wash huffed at him, "She doesn't know anything, and I had something in my eye."

"Bullshit!"

"Ok, you caught me. I'm sleeping with all of the hot women in Terra Nova and divulging all your secrets to them. But, I draw the line at Skye and Maddy. They're just too young for me." Wash folded her arms over her chest and raised her chin.

She responded while watching Taylor's blank face. "Ok, you don't believe the truth, but you believe that bullshit?"

His eyes hardened.

"I had this chunk of steal in my eye. She told me not to take it out with my fingers. She forced me to sit as she fiddled with it. Go read my chart and you'll see earlier today Jess drug me in there because of my eye. Why all of a sudden to you think I'm untrustworthy?"

He planned on checking it, but did not say it out loud. "I trust you. I trust you all the time with the colony and with my life."

Wash rolled her eyes trying not to get too angry because she knew that she goes nuts when Plastic Barbie Daisy pets and touches on Taylor's arms and tries to get his shirt off of him. She guessed that this was his equivalent of jealously.

"It's just us and Reilly?" Taylor's anger instantly dissipated.

"Yes. And this issue you have, do you hurt yourself on purpose because it feels good emotionally…sexually?"

Taylor answered, "No."

"Have you in the past?"

"Yes." He maintained direct eye contact and gauged her response.

Wash thought about how he always ends up being in situations where he gets hurt, "Do you put yourself in situations where you will be hurt because you are atoning for something…because it feels good?"

No answer.

That was answer enough for her. "If you need to be hurt, just tell me. I'll willingly beat the shit out of you now and then. Don't go putting yourself in bad situations where you could get killed. I'll hurt you for you."

Nothing.

"You've always got me, so this is how I can get you. You need it. I've got you. No more of this…" She pointed up to the cuts that were on his skin earlier that was barely visible now, "You probably found some reason why to stand out there among the shit birds longer than Jim. He's not as cut up as you."

Nothing.

"You don't even have to tell me what it's about." She suspected it had something to do with his dead wife, "Just come to me when you feel it happening. Ok?"

He shook his head yes once.

Wash continued, "You want me to harm you, but you liked spanking me. I didn't know people could crave both. You like it both?"

He shook his head yes and answered quietly in a graveled voice, "I'm a switch."

"A what?"

"I switch back and forth. Alright, this is not a favorite subject of mine. Move on."

"Ok, let's go eat. Sneaking around to hide it be damned. I have some dry white wine. I think I'll make Roman-style Chicken."

Wash grabbed his arm giving him a tug then let go. "You can pretend it's Carnotaurus again."

His lips finally resembled something close to a smile as they walked together to her place. "I hate them."

"Yes, yes I know. Just think of all the fun you'll get chewing up the food."

His smile widened.

Friday:

After two hours with the guys, Taylor noticed that it was about time for Wash to go to Elizabeth's.

Jim's words broke his train of thought. "…so the kids are going to stay with their friends this weekend…" Jim told Guzman who had just complained about his daughter Tasha playing loud music at night.

Guzman glanced around then back to Jim, "So, where is Elizabeth?" He quickly darted his eyes to Taylor, "Where's Wash?"

Jim took another draw from his drink, "Our unit watching Gettysburg. I wasn't invited."

Ogawa sat down and passed another drink to Guzman, and no one but Taylor noticed the little leg pat under the table.

Taylor said in deadpan and took another drink. "I was invited, but I said no."

Reilly almost spit her drink out.

Jim slapped her on the back a couple of times, "Breath."

Guzman watched Reilly not even noticing that Jess Ogawa's hand still rested on his upper thy. To him, Laura Reilly appeared to be shocked and wounded. She turned her eyes to Jim then to Taylor. She appeared to be trying to ask Taylor a question.

Taylor understood his mistake. He read Guzman's face as Guzman watched Reilly knowing that Guzman had seen the drawing from Wash's notebook where Wash drew herself with Taylor and a third woman.

Guzman's shocked eyes now told him that he had believed Reilly was the third woman, but now he suspected the third woman was Elizabeth. Guzman's eyes changed from disbelief to almost anger.

Taylor guessed that Guzman was angry on Jim's behalf thinking that Taylor was or planned to sleep with Jim's wife, which was not true.

Taylor further guessed that Reilly was feeling as left out and as jealous as he was about Wash's new friend relationship obsession with Elizabeth.

Guzman tipped his head at Taylor and opened his mouth, "How could you…"

Reilly set her drink down at the same time and spoke, "How could she…"

Jim and Ogawa watched both Guzman and Reilly.

Taylor cut Guzman and Reilly off before they could speak further and held a hand out to each of them. "And to answer both of your questions, it is not what you think."

Reilly and Guzman closed their mouths and peered into his eyes waiting for an explanation. Ogawa looked amused, but Jim appeared suspicious now.

"I know you think they are or I have watched the moon version. I have never watched that version and that version is not being watched tonight. I can assure you of that fact. So, no one loose your minds its business as usual. I know I know…how could I say no to such a good movie and I know how could she not invite everyone to watch the good Gettysburg version. What I propose is that we go crash their party since it is a good movie that everyone likes as we all feel the same way."

Now, everyone stared at Taylor, and he continued hoping that his explanation would keep Guzman and Reilly silent, "I was invited, so now I can say yes and bring you guys with me. Let's join them."

Reilly and Jim shook their heads yes. Guzman just watched Taylor. Ogawa watched Guzman.

Jim stood up, "Ok Ogawa, you and I are going to get the liquor…Boylan likes you. Guzman and Reilly go by the cafeteria and get us some food. Taylor, go stall them."

Elizabeth and Jim's Housing Unit:

Taylor managed to hold the ladies off from watching the movie by demanding that there be popcorn.

When the others showed up pretending to look for Taylor while carrying party supplies, Elizabeth and Wash laughed at their antics and partook of all of the items that were brought.

"How did you find brownies and little cups of jello?" Elizabeth inquired.

Guzman offered, "I ran into Foster. He knows a woman at the cafeteria who bakes. You might not want to eat them. Um…" He looked at Jim, "They sometimes have things added."

"Oh my god." Jim slapped a hand to his face.

"Perfect!" Elizabeth grabbed two of each.

Guzman tried to explain to Elizabeth that they had drugs in them.

"Oh yes, I know." Elizabeth left the room.

"Thanks Guzman." Jim groaned.

"Sorry, I did not even think about bringing those kinds of things with kratom into a cop's house and a former narcotics cop at that."

"No, that's not the problem." Everyone watched Jim when he did not elaborate. "Wait for it."

Elisabeth burst into the room with her Plexpad and a medical bag. "We just need to check the concentrations to be sure that we don't risk any serious respiratory depression. You see it has an additive effect when mixed with sedatives like alcohol. We have a distant cousin, if you will, of the Mitragyna speciosa growing here. It has some potential for medical treatments, but I did not hope that someone would smuggle real kratom here."

She continued explaining about the tree for another fifteen minutes while Jim sat down and pressed his face into his hands. She was still explaining how she determined that the traces in the jello shots were from a Red Vein Kratom tree when Jim finally stopped her.

She was so energetic and excited about the drug that everyone started eating chips while watching her.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Elisabeth? Are the levels safe enough for us to eat?" Jim inquired.

Her head shot up with excitement, "Yes! I just need to save a sample of each food for my lab synthesis. Because of the strength in these, you should start to feel it in about five minutes and it will last for about 3 hours. There are some fun additives too that cause euphoria along with the calm. Take one of each."

Everyone took one of each except Taylor.

After the movie when the effects of the drugs wore off, Guzman and Ogawa left together, and Reilly, Wash, and Taylor left together.

Reilly tipped her head to the other group, "Do you think they're seeing each other?"

Wash nodded, "I think so."

Reilly folded her arms as she walked, "Do you think they were wondering the same thing about us three?"

Wash, "No."

Taylor quickly responded, "Yes."

Reilly stepped faster to see Taylor's face, "What makes you think that?"

"He saw Wash's drawings of us three naked together."

"Drawings? Wash, you draw?"

Wash did not answer so Taylor did, "She keeps plans in a notebook."

"You mean a real paper notebook? I've never seen a notebook."

Taylor raised his chin looking at Reilly, "Yep. There's a paper notebook."

Wash sped up walking past both of them, "Enough about the notebook."

Reilly was glad to get them alone finally, "Ok. Change of subject. I thought for sure because I told you I could not come tonight because of Guzman having invited me first that you replaced me with Elizabeth."

Wash scrunched up her face, "She's married and besides Elizabeth and I are just friends."

"Ok." Reilly glanced around then stepped closer to Wash as Taylor blocked them from sight if anyone was watching. "Set something up for all three of us in a couple of days?"

Wash glanced at Taylor who nodded then stepped even closer to Reilly, "Alright."

Wash pressed her body against Reilly and ran her hands over the sides of her face as she pulled the other woman into a quick kiss then released her and stepped back. "Couple of days. We can do a panty parade for Taylor."

Reilly smiled seductively at Taylor with a nod then walked away from them working her hips about out of joint knowing they were going to watch her leave and remember the naked time they spent together. She could practically feel their hands tracing her body as they had before.

Wash braced her hands on her hips pretending they were holding onto Reilly's hips, "She certainly knows how to move."

"That she does." He remembered when he first had sex with Reilly that her body seemed to move of its own accord back against him taking more of him inch at a time even as her focus was on using her mouth to pleasure Wash.

They continued walking while they both pictured a naked and eager Reilly under them.

"Wash?"

"Yes?"

"You said to let you know. This is me letting you know."

He could not see letting anyone else be dominant with him but Wash. He felt as if he were taking a large risk even telling her about his desire to be punished or harmed, so that he could feel a release of the building emotions inside. She had done a good job tying him up before, so he assumed it would not be that much of a leap for her to dish out some type of punishment. He had never asked anyone to do this with him before. It was one of his dark secrets.

"Letting me know what exactly?"

He could not say it out loud and instead touched some of the places on his forehead that were completely healed.

"Oh. That." Wash kept walking. "Where do you want to go for it?"

"Haven't you drawn up some type of plan?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"No. I thought I would wing it. I mean how hard is it to beat you in the ribs and slap you around a few times. I can blind fold you and have one hand literally tied behind your back. I'll beat the hell out of you for a little, and you will be right as rain."

"Wash, that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"How about if I tie you up and wack you a few times with a stick that has barbed wire around it? No, that might get too bloody. You like blood right? I could kick you down the side of a mountain. No, could break your neck. I could toss you out of a moving vehicle. No, I might run over your legs or something. Thump thump. What do you prefer? I'm kind of new to this hurting someone I'm not mad at. How bloody do you like to get?"

"Wash. I'm not really into blood, and maybe this is not…"

She continued talking cutting him off, "I have never had a man ask me to beat the shit out of him before. It always just kind of happens. Is this more of a need for me to smack you around during sex? Does sex need to be involved or do I just hurt you?" Wash almost sounded happy as she rambled on.

"Just forget it."

"What? Why?" Wash followed him into her housing unit.

"Lets just not, Ok?"

"No, not Ok. You'll end up chewy chewy by some dino or in a knife fight with a Sixer by sundown tomorrow. Let me do it." Wash started getting out the vegetables for Taylor to cut up as was their usual routine because he loved knives.

"It's ok. It's not that bad right now." Taylor picked up a knife.

"Oh, no you don't." She grabbed his wrist, and he let her take the knife. "Let me do that."

Wash realized that she could not stand the thought of him being hurt and the reality of what he had asked her to do sank in.

_Can I actively harm him if he's not going to fight back?_ She wondered.

Anticipation flooded his body. Taylor waited holding his breath to see what she was going to do with the knife. He pictured her moving forward cornering him and tracing the blade over his forearms. His mind projected that light scratches would remain that would slowly swell then drip with his blood. The flash of adrenalin and sensation would pulse over his arm and spread to his body.

He stood there helplessly wishing to be taken by Wash's ferocity and strength. His eyes were locked on the blade in her hand. He blinked slowly waiting for her to act.

She started chopping the vegetables instead of stalking him.

He closed his eyes in frustration and once again told his body to stand down.

He decided to find an excuse to go home alone, but then realized that she would be too worried for her to let him. "I just need food and sleep."

Wash looked away, "Alright."

He cussed in his mind for several minutes non-stop as he watched her cook before he started helping again.

Taylor was back in control…exactly where he didn't want to be.

The Next Morning:

"Elizabeth, you have to help me." Her desperate voice paused and lowered, "How do you hurt men?"

Elizabeth almost swallowed her tongue, "Do you mean heal them?"

"No. When a man wants you to you know, punish him physically, how do you go about that?"

Elizabeth appeared worried then smiled sheepishly, "Wash, I would think you know how to hurt someone what with all your military training."

"Sure I know how to kick someone's ass, interrogate, and outright torture, but my mind goes into a dark place and plots death. How to you hurt them in a nice way?"

Elizabeth nodded Wash away from the center of the plaza and spoke quietly, "Did heeeee ask you to punish him in a nice way?"

"Not exactly."

"What did he say…exactly?"

"He told me I could talk to you so here it goes. Remember what you said about autosadism?" Wash's voice lowered in tone and volume.

"Yes, but I was joking." Elizabeth turned her face directly toward Wash.

Wash paused and leaned closer to Elizabeth, "He would hurt himself in the past, but now he gets into situations where he gets hurt."

Elizabeth became concerned as she knew a little about autosadism because a friend in high school would cut on herself, "Has he ever tried to kill himself or attempt suicide?"

They were avoiding saying his name, and both of them knew it. Somehow it made it feel less real.

Wash peered down at her hands, "He was held captive once for a while then rescued. They messed with his mind. They made him do things while he was on very strong hallucinogens and experimental opiates. When he was recovering from withdrawal, the captivity and the loss of his wife, he tried to shoot himself. It was just the once, and I talked him down."

"So, what is he asking you to do now?" Elizabeth continued to be serious.

"He says that sometimes he feels different then gets himself in situations where he will be harmed. I told him to tell me when he feels that way, and I would take care of it in a constructive way. He agreed. Problem is I don't know how."

"It's good that he doesn't hurt himself anymore or try to kill himself. He must be trying to work it into something manageable and non-lethal. I guess it would not be a bad idea for you to help him with it now and then so that it does not build up. Has he given any details as to what he wants?" Elizabeth started to relax now that she understood that he was not in any life threatening danger.

"No." Wash almost pouted. "I made some suggestions, and he said no and to forget about it."

Elizabeth smiled, "What did you suggest?"

"I don't want to go into it."

"If he said he wanted to then heard what you suggested then said no, he might start trying to take care of it himself again."

"I know."

Elizabeth rambled on quickly knowing that otherwise Wash would stop her, "How about this, I will tell you what I ask Jim to do to me. He is a night watchman, and I am a thief. He catches me in the act, and I swear I will do anything he wants if he will not turn me in to the authorities. One of my favorite things for him to do ahead of time is to fill a condom with water and suspend it in the freezer tip down, so that once I agree to anything he goes and gets it. By that time it is frozen, and he can use it on me as a dil…"

"Don't say it! I don't want mental images of him using ice to um…just stop."

Elizabeth's grin shone with anticipation that she knew now that Wash was going to tell her what she wanted to hear eventually. "Or there is this other thing when we eat Oriental food. After dinner, he pulls out the extra chop sticks and puts one under and one over my nipple then puts rubber bands on the ends so they act as nipple clam…"

"Stop! I give. Just stop." Wash tossed her hands up into the air and told herself not to eat anything Oriental for at least a week.

Wash looked up into the clear sky, "What I suggested was that I blind fold him then spar with him thereby kicking his ass. Kick him down a mountain, and chuck him from a moving vehicle."

Elizabeth outright laughed hysterically for a few minutes then attempted to reign herself in.

So Wash continued, "I suggested slapping him around during sex. You know combining both as a kind of whistle while you work."

Elizabeth erupted again. "I can't breathe."

Wash waited till she calmed some then proceeded, "Lastly, beating him with a barbwire wrapped stick. And, he said no."

"I'm sure he did." Elizabeth held her hand up to her mouth to try to stop laughing as she pictured Wash dressed as a cave man with a club.

Wash stood there with her hands on her hips and watched others scrutinizing Elizabeth laughing at her. "Yes, all kinds of funny. Now, I need help."

Elizabeth calmed herself, "Right." She thought of what his injuries usually were, "He gets cuts a lot."

"True." Wash thought it over. "Not much in the way of bruises, but lots of cuts. That gash on his arm. I was the one going to take the blow, but he moved so that it hurt him instead of me."

"So if someone is going to get hurt, he decides it will be him. Sounds more like chivalry." Elizabeth folded her arms.

"Seems that way. I either feel like I don't want to hurt him, or I plot his eminent death. There is no middle ground in my head. What am I going to do?" Wash held her hands out extended then slapped them down at her sides.

"He said it was ok to talk to me, but did he say not to talk to anyone else?"

"I don't know if I should talk to anyone else. I know it does not look like it, but we really are trying not to be so obvious."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth pictured the Taylor Tackle and Wash having tied Taylor up and on both occasions people walked in on them.

"I know. We locked the doors the first time, but they kicked it in. I have no idea what happened the second time. One minute I was tying him up and the next a group of people walk in the room." Wash offered jutting her jaw up. "What am I going to do?"

"You need to talk to Jess."

"Does Ogawa beat on Guzman?"

"A little. She might know enough to help. Or you can always just tie him up again and this time spank him. Call him a naughty boy." Elizabeth smiled ear to ear.

"That just doesn't feel right, besides he has already done that to me. The panty thing remember? I just don't see him as letting someone hurt him."

Elizabeth continued to smile as if her face would break forth into laughter at any moment.

"You're picturing it aren't you?"

"You being spanked…no. I still don't believe that happened."

"You're picturing me tying him up and spanking him announcing he's a naughty boy?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth doubled over laughing.

"Just get it out." Wash waved one hand at her.

"Naughty Nathaniel…" She continued laughing.

Wash put her hands over her face.

"Sorry. Seriously, lets go talk to nurse Ogawa. She even knows where to get the leather clothing."

"Why do these things always have required outfits?" Wash groaned almost in pain.

"Wash, you can't be a dominatrix in pink panties." Elizabeth pulled her arm as they exited the plaza. "Do you like hats?"

"No."

"What about a cape?"

"No!"

"A crop?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then. We can get you a leather Carnotaurus bustier, matching wicked boots, a crop and I am sure you have plenty of knives. I can get you a pair of Jim's cuffs. Ogawa can give you some ideas as to what to do to him. Wicked? That's a good name for you. Mistress Wicked instead of Wash. Lady Wicked sounds fun too. And, don't forget safe words."

"Words as in plural? I thought you just yell out a safe word and that means stop." Wash raised an eyebrow and flipped her ponytail hating that she was asking Elizabeth of all people this question. To her, it felt like a strange role reversal.

"Oh, I don't like to just yell out Red when what I really mean is Be Nice." Elizabeth acted as if Wash would understand.

"Red?"

"Stop."

"Be Nice?"

"Don't do whatever that is as much or um…that's too much. See, I might like what Jim is doing, but he is just going too far so Be Nice lets him reign back some without stopping. Green is good to go. Work out with him whatever words you guys like. I can't picture Taylor saying be nice, so maybe just stick to Red, Yellow, and Green." Elizabeth blanched as she realized that she used both men's names.

Wash closed her eyes silently wishing for a Sixer attack or maybe even a good alien envision. "Where is the zombie apocalypse when you need it?"

"Same place cops are when you need them…somewhere else…eating." Elizabeth stated as a matter of fact picturing Jim eating a donut and a zombie eating an arm.

They waved at Taylor and Jim who had what looked like chocolate cake.

Elizabeth turned to Wash, "See. I told you."

The men said hi as the women walked by refusing the men's offers to stop.

Wash got closer to Jim and whispered with a smirk, "Are you Being Nice with your chop sticks?"

Jim's face drained of color.

Taylor inquired, "Chop stick?"

The women giggled and walked away.

"You like torturing Jim. That's a good start. You might be a little sadist already." Elizabeth laughed.

"True." Wash confirmed.

Wash's Housing Unit:

Taylor strode into Wash's housing unit after reading her message, "Hey, Wash what's… this...all..." He was stunned at what was before him and his voice trailed into silence.

"Not Wash." The dark female voice spoke to him.

"Alicia?" Taylor stepped closer with an appreciative smile. "Nice upgrade on the lingerie. Is that some type of animal skin? Is that leather?"

She nodded her head for him to come even closer. "Alicia is not here either."

His eyes practically stroked the design of the leather that pressed on her breasts as he could not focus on remembering what her middle name was. "What…"

"Silence." She slapped the crop lightly on her dark gloved hand. She took a deep breath and tried not to cringe at what she was about to say. "I'm Mistress Wicked come to punish Naughty Nathan."

He did not know if he was going to scoff at her or drop to his knees and beg for Mistress Wicked's mercy.

"Don't call me Nathan like this." His voice was low and his eyes never strayed from her outfit.

Wash felt aggravation because she usually called him Commander in bed when she was naughty Alicia and Taylor during everything else. He had already asked her not to call him Nathaniel because his dead wife always called him that, and he did not have a middle name. Ogawa told her not to let him take over, but she had no idea what to call him now.

Taylor's eyes raked over the dark bustier that had hints of yellowish tan, gloves, crop, and thy high boots with buckles. He noticed she even had a different knife strapped to her leg than last time.

"I said silence slave." She slapped him on the arm with the crop a little bit harder then she meant too.

Taylor's eyes glazed over with ecstasy as his mouth parted with a gasp. His head tipped to the arm that she struck as his eyes half closed as if he were in a trance.

Wash felt heat flood her body as Taylor reacted to the pain as if it pleased him. He never showed signs of feeling pain. You could practically shoot off his arm and he would remark it was a flesh wound, so seeing him so affected by something so small was fascinating and arousing.

"Good slave, that's better." She traced her gloved hand over his arm making sure to run it over the red place left by the crop.

Taylor's eye lids flickered as she touched the reddened skin and a barely audible moan left his lips as he flexed slightly feeling the pain radiate over the muscle.

Wash leaned over and ran her moist tongue over the same area eliciting shivers from him. "Yes, better."

He kept quiet and wondered who she went to for help this time. It was definitely not Elizabeth, but he thought maybe Elizabeth directed her to someone. And now that someone knew what they were doing right now.

She walked around him once letting the crop trail over his shirt. "Take this off. Slowly."

He gripped at his shirt as if he were going to rip it off to which he received a strike on his thy. The sting of the hit reverberated with intensity then dissipated eventually into vibrating warmth.

"I said slowly." She brought the crop up to his chin and pressed so that his face lifted to her.

Taylor released the fabric and closed his eyes at the sensation of the crop pressed under his chin as his mind continued to also focus on the area where she struck previously.

"You're mine, and you'll do exactly as I say." Wash purred with a sadistic grin.

It was as if warm honey was just pored over his entire body. His muscles relaxed and all of his stress faded. He ceased to be the Commander.

Wash watched the change come over him as she knew she was now in charge and if anything went wrong then it was on her. Her mind ran over a list of tips Ogawa had given her.

"Your shirt. It offends me." Wash intentionally made her voice deeper and demanding as if no one would ever disobey her. She slid the crop over his skin pressing up.

His mouth fell open for a few seconds before he obeyed. He slipped out of the gun harness. Then, his muscular arms hesitantly moved to pull the fabric over his head.

Wash watched as each area of his chest was exposed for her watching eyes. The man was wonderfully put together.

He dropped them and waited for her with his eyes staring at her sexy Carno boots.

She circled him again making click sounds with her high heal boots.

But this time, she let a single gloved finger trail over his bicep then two fingers over the contour of this back and his second bicep as she spoke, "The leather is Carnotaurus. It pleases me. Does it please you? And you can respond saying Yes Mistress."

His deep voice practically whispered, "Yes, Mistress."

"Louder." She threatened him with the crop running it over his now closed eye then over his lips to the area of exposed skin under the side of his lip where his beard was trimmed back.

"Yes, Mistress." Speaking rubbed his skin and the corner of his lip on the riding crop.

"That's better." She rewarded him by tracing her hand over the muscle ridges of his abdomen lightly then slowly increased the pressure till she left marks.

He trembled with desire as he felt released from his inner struggles. Everything narrowed down to just doing as she wished. Things became very simple.

"Your boots and socks sicken me. Get rid of them." Her voice barked. "No. Sit on the floor as you remove them."

He paused then started to obey.

He sat on the floor with one leg outstretched and the other pulled up as he worked the laces of the boot to remove it.

"Slower." She placed the bottom of her right boot and high heal at the thickness of his thy on the leg that was pointed out toward her. She adjusted her weight on it, so that she practically had all of her weight on his thy.

She watched as his breathing sped up, but his hands slowed down and stopped.

She leaned off some then back, "That's too slow. You can't do anything right can you?"

He stared undoing the laces again, but watched her boot.

Wash slapped Taylor on the shoulder with the crop. "You will answer me slave."

He moaned again, but louder this time. She suspected that he did not answer on purpose to provoke her.

"Yes, Mistress." He pulled off the boot and his sock. He then sat still as he could not remove the next set because she had his leg pinned.

She unhurriedly pulled her boot off of his leg and stepped over it. "Continue."

When he had the other boot and sock removed, something dropped on the floor next to him with a clang. "Keep your hands in front and put them on."

Taylor picked up the old fashioned metallic hand cuffs sliding his fingers over the metal before securing his wrists.

"Take the rest off." Wash watched him undo his pants and belt then lay back tugging at his pants and underwear one side at a time. She had made him restrain his wrists before taking them off because she knew it would make it just a little more difficult. She watched the muscles in his arms, back, and stomach bunch and move as he obeyed and sat up finally pulling the fabric off of his body.

"Good. Follow me." Wash turned toward the kitchen then noticed that he was about to stand.

"Did I give you permission to stand?" Her hard voice demanded.

"No, Master." His deep voice rumbled as he lowered himself to the floor then followed her slowly on his hands and knees.

Wash quickly strode to the kitchen and turned to him. "I'm waiting." She slapped the crop on her boot.

If the power of having complete control over Taylor were not so heady, she would have found it humorous that the Commander had his wrists cuffed together and was crawling to her kitchen. Instead, she found every movement of his body and every play of prominent muscle under his skin divinely delicious. She wanted to run her tongue over his entire body or sit on his back thereby making him transport her. She mentally added that to her list for activities for another day.

"You may stand and remove the items from the counter." She fought the urge to go to him and beg for him to put his hands on her deprived body.

Wash kept reminding herself that he needed his. He needed her to be like this. In the end, he was the one in control because the game would only go so far as he was willing to submit. She focused on playing her part and trying to see what he needed from her so that she could push him farther.

He obeyed.

"Get on the counter face down."

Because his wrists were bound, Wash thought it should have been awkward for him to climb up. Her appraising eyes roving over his naked body concluded it was not. She chastised herself that the man was very agile and flexible and having his wrists bound while naked would not change that.

As he adjusted himself on the counter lying flat, Wash noticed he was eager. His body vibrated with pent up power that made Wash's mouth water and pulse speed up. She wondered if she was allowed to just bite every inch of his muscled body. She pictured doing it…over and over.

Wash opened a drawer and pulled out a length of rope. "Remember this?"

"Yes, Master." He knew it had been missing.

He remembered that same rope having tied one of his wrists to his bed not too long ago. His eyes half closed as images of her unclothed body straddling him as she rode him gripping his leather gun harness flooded his mind. He could practically hear the slap of their bodies with the moans of pleasure that echoed off his bedroom walls, feel the tug of the harness on his body, and see the jostle of her breasts.

Wash traced the riding crop from his lower back up to his neck then flipped the tip over and set it down on his back. She pulled the handle back so that it just rested at his lower back. He remained still so she nudged it down so that the tip of the handle was just barely laying on the dip of his ass.

He moved his head to the side to look down at her.

She pressed her hand down on the handle that was parallel with his body, reached up for the middle of the crop, pulled it up a couple of inches, and then let go. The smack sound was quickly followed by Taylor's throaty gasp and moan.

"Eyes front and center, slave."

She did it a second time, but pulled back a little more.

He grunted at the contact and focused in front of him breathing heavily. "Yes, Master."

She dangled the rope over is arm then lowered it so that it made contact with his warm skin that was slightly damp with sweat. She walked the length of the counter running the rope over his shoulder, down his back, over his ass, past his leg and back up the other side. She reveled in watching him shiver at the contact and listening to his breathing hitch.

When she was in front of him again at his hands, she tied the rope to the center of the cuffs then ran it off the edge of the counter and tied it down just out of his vision. Wash gripped the center of the cuffs and gave a jerk establishing that it had some slack for him, but that it was in fact secure.

She watched as he bent his elbows a fraction and felt that he could not pull it loose. He took a deep breath then relaxed the side of his face on one of his muscled arms.

Wash was pleased he enjoyed it. She became aware of exactly how pleased she was as wetness pooled between her legs. Her eyes went to Taylor's piercing blue eyes, and she knew that he knew as well.

Instinctively, he went to reach for her as he had the last time she tied him down. The restraints dug into his wrists. His eyes flicked back down to them instantly.

"Be still."

He remembered her saying that before, but that time he was buried deep inside her feeling her quiver around him as she ordered him to stay still and hard for her.

He growled.

Wash feared that at any moment he was going to leap up off the edge of the counter and untie himself. She desperately wanted him to, but knew that for his sanity they needed to continue. She needed to maintain control.

Taking and keeping control from a virile man like Taylor was not an easy thing, but of all people she believed she would be up to the task.

Wash retrieved items from the drawer again. This time, she brought back two identical tactical knives that were sharp as razors. She quickly held one in each hand and set the flat side of the blades down on his wrists.

"Do you want me to use them now?" Wash asked.

Taylor raised his head and his eyes darted back and forth between the blades as if they were a pair of breasts.

"Yes, Mistress!" Taylor salivated.

Wash grinned and set them down on either side of his wrists near the edge of the counter on each side. "Well, I'm not. Those are for later."

He blinked rapidly a few times still glancing between the blades. When he assessed the knives he found them to be two identical modified tactical Wharncliffe Blade knives. Wash had obviously reworked the handles to make them more comfortable for daily use. The style of blade is a design known for slicing cuts.

He opened his mouth and openly panted as his adrenalin kicked into high gear. Anticipation coated him like latex body paint. And Wash was applying another layer.

Wash carefully pulled down her black silky panties past the buckles on her boots and took them off. She then tied them over the area where the rope was tied to the cuffs.

Wash traced a gloved hand back to the riding crop and picked it up as she watched his fingers stroke her panties.

She propped her boot up on a nearby stool that was pressed against the counter exposing herself to him, "Slave, since you want to be useful, use your mouth and tongue on me."

He moved forward on the counter dropping his arm closest to her off the edge and stretched out to her as best he could with the restraints holding his upper body back. His tongue barely reached her folds as he continued to stretch his arms and neck almost struggling to get closer. Escaping from his mouth were pleading breathy moans.

"Do you want to say something slave?"

"Yes, Mistress." He shook his head yes and flicked his tongue with the movement.

Wash almost leaned forward and fisted his hair, but she resisted. Damn but the man had a wicked tongue and devastating skills that entreated and enticed. She knew when he wanted too he could bring her screaming in a minute flat.

"Ok, what do you want?" Wash demanded as she glanced at the blade on the counter to make sure his arms and wrist were nowhere near it. She did not want them falling off the counter just yet, but wanted them to stay in his line of sight.

"Closer." He pleaded.

"Why?" Hades help her, but she wanted to hear him say it. This was no longer an act, but she greatly wanted this from him. She desired his passion, his yearning, and his submission. She knew his willingness to be like this for her was a gift that he had never given to another.

"I want to please you. I want you in my mouth cuming as I taste you." His throaty voice reverberated over her body as his breath tickled her exposed skin.

Her knees almost gave out, but she managed to save herself by gripping the counter with her free hand. But the movement brought her body closer to his mouth.

He instantly responded taking her into his mouth and stroking circles with his tongue. He sealed his lips over her being careful that his facial hair did not do any harm. His heated mouth sucked as his tantalizing tongue laved at her swollen bud.

Her moaning intensified, and she leaned forward giving him more access to her body.

Because his hands were restrained, he could not touch her the way he wanted. He could not pull her over him and plunge into the wetness that his mouth now tasted. He tried to give her everything possible within his capability when he heard her breathing change signaling that she was even now getting closer to her completion.

He pulled viciously on his bound wrists to give him the extra reach needed then plunged his tongue inside her only to quickly come back out and flick her throbbing bud then repeated the action.

She yelled out from the sensations of the moist press of his mouth against her and his sinful flick and plunge exploration with his tongue. His hot wet smooth gliding pushed at her control. She finally gave in and released her hand from the counter and gripped his hair instead as her other hand dropped the crop and gripped at his shoulder digging her gloves into his skin.

"Yes, fucking yes!" Breathy cries escaped her lips as her hips lightly moved against his mouth. The light scrape of his facial hair only intensified the conflicting sensations pleasure.

He worked her with his mouth, teeth, tongue and even used his breath to push her closer to the edge. Sanity left her as the lightening hot building pulsed and eventually took over her body. The impact of her release shook her and wrought a cry of triumph.

"You taste so good." He murmured to her as he drew out the final pulses of release from her body.

It took Wash a few minutes to regain her composure and extract herself from his face because he acted as if he could stay like that for the rest of the night.

"Do you want some attention slave?"

"Oh yes, Mistress." His eyes flicked over to the riding crop that had been dropped on the counter earlier. "Please."

She expected him to suggest the knives, but she was more than willing to wait on that. She smiled evilly and picked up the two tactical knives as he moved back into his original position.

"Hold still." Wash held a knife in either hand and slowly moved them on either side of his face. When he stared down at his wrists like he was trying to ignore what she was doing, she moved the blades closer to his face so that they were about two inches away on either side.

He breathed out and moved his head back about an inch.

"I said. Hold. Still." Her voice was deep and commanding as she tapped the side of his face with the flat of one blade as she stressed the last two words.

His voice waivered from arousal, "Yes, Mistress."

She pressed the flats of the blades to the sides of his face and watched his eyes react. She pulled back then touched the sharp sides of the blades to his face just under his cheek bones.

Taylor swallowed. The movement flexed the muscles in his cheeks causing his skin to press out on the blades, and the silver blades moved a fraction. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping and fearing she was going to punish him by pressing on the blades and sliding them off of his face leaving marks.

She did not.

Wash walked over and put them in the freezer while he watched. She did not let him see that she already had two other items in the freezer.

His eyes asked her a question as to what she was doing.

She ignored his non-verbal question.

Wash circled him thinking about how best to strike him, but remembered one of Ogawa's tips that you should not hit too hard before the skin is pink. Ogawa told her that if you strike hard before that then you can cause real damage and that the pink skin signals increased blood flow that protects the tissue. The last thing Ogawa told her was to avoid wooden paddles with holes at and to always stop the instant you saw any blisters or broken skin.

Her hand kneaded at his toned ass a few moments before she slapped down with the crop without much force behind it.

His body jerked, and he gasped in air. The sound and sight was intoxicating and made Wash light headed with expectation.

She then rubbed over the area with her gloved hand and trailed her fingers down over his leg farther stimulating other areas. She felt the muscles in his leg flex, so she gave a second slap. She continued alternating between a slap and a rub while slowly increasing the force of the strike and her grip as she kneaded the different areas of his body.

The give and take of it reminded her of another activity she liked performing with him. He started reacting to her slaps in the same way that he usually reacted to her deep throating his shaft, which was encouraging moans and grunts. When she gripped his muscles and skin after the slap, he responded the way he would when she pulls her mouth back and just licks on the tip of him, which was a mixture of hisses and gasps. His slap and grab reaction was very similar to the usual suck and lick reaction causing her to want to push him farther as if she could discipline him into release.

She increased her efforts and noticed that he pulled back on the restraints straining his arms as he let out louder moans. She continued but started striking more than rubbing, and he jerked on the cuffs growling.

After continuing in this way a few minutes he spoke almost sounding strangled, "Yellow."

Wash slowed striking him and decreased the force.

After a minute, she noticed his eyes were glazed over, and he appeared to be in some type of trance as if he were not aware of his surroundings.

She set down the crop and instead used both hands to lightly run over his body. He quaked and shivered under her touch.

Wash moved so that she could touch his back and one of his arms at the same time as she got closer locking their gazes. In each other's eyes, they read about pleasure and trust. This level of intimacy was what Taylor was craving earlier, and what Wash had always tried to avoid.

They captured each other in the moment. It was as if the world and even their bodies ceased to matter, and they only existed in that mutual connection between their souls.

Wash was not aware that she had been leaning forward that entire time. She only felt the sensation of drowning in the depths of his eyes. When she was a mere inch away, Taylor tipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips. His breath fanned over her, and she breathed it in taking that part of him into herself.

She darted her tongue out and licked his bottom lip, and his followed stroking her in return. She pulled back a few inches watching him as she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth and swallowed knowing she had taken yet another part of him. By the reaction of his eyes, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

He spoke again this time sounding needy, "Something more. Pleeeease."

"I know. Blades. Ssshhhhhh." Wash closed her eyes breaking the connection as she knew what he meant.

He shook his head yes.

She remembered him standing in the mirror tracing the scratches on his face and Elizabeth saying he went to the infirmary a lot for getting into situations where he was cut up.

She whispered, "Say the word Red if I go too far and you need me to stop everything."

He nodded breathing faster again.

"With what was done to you before, you know…when you were held captive, I didn't know if this kind of thing brings it back. You sure you're ok with all this?"

"Yes. This doesn't bother me." He whispered.

"Ok, well if you want I have some of those jello shots like the ones from the other night. Do you want one?"

His eyes filled with terror, "No. No matter what don't give me drugs. That's what they did. They never restrained me, but drugged me. The feeling of loosing my mind terrifies me above all else. Drugging me will bring it back. Everything else is ok. Besides, the drug in those jello shots is supposed to reduce the perception of pain. Its part of what they gave me to get over the opiate withdraws. So, no to the drugs."

"No to the drugs. Good to go?" Wash agreed thinking that pain perception would keep Taylor safe right now.

"Paint me in Green." Taylor smiled then took on his role again knowing by the look on her face that she was mentally adding that to something that would show up in her notebook.

She forced herself back into her role, "Roll over, slave. I told you to be silent, but you choose to talk anyway. You need to be further punished for that insolence, so I will ride you and use you for my pleasure. But, you are not permitted to cum until I say. If you continue to talk, I will be forced to use this on you." She moved her leg so that he could see her tap on the knife strapped to her thy. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." His voice was deep and low as he responded. He maneuvered to lying on his back.

She knew it was just a matter of time before he decided to break the rule so that she would apply a knife to his skin for real this time.

Her eyes drifted over every inch of Taylor's masculine body. His was a form made to evoke unbridled lust and force a woman to shed all inhibitions. She still marveled that he allowed his body to be displayed for her own personal use as a sex toy.

Wash unzipped her gloves and removed them while Taylor followed her movements with his eyes.

Wash climbed up onto the counter next to Taylor and got onto one knee then put her other foot boot down onto the counter on the other side of him. Her skin barely remained out of his reach as she kept her body over the top of his legs.

She half wanted him to lift his legs to touch her and press her forward. She could feel the warmth of his skin radiating under her, and she fought the urge to drop her mouth to suck his now rock hard shaft into her mouth. She remembered the sounds he made earlier and wanted to hear them again.

He breathlessly waited for her. He waited for her touch, her skin, her commands, and for her to take the knife out of her thy holster and trace it over his skin. He waited for release.

She moved her boot then lowered her weight and body onto his thighs. She leaned forward and anchored her hands on the counter on either side of him giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"Slave. Remember, you are not allowed to speak and you are not allowed to cum without my permission. Understand?"

He nodded.

"I asked you a question, Slave." She moved her hand over and clawed his side as she rocked her weight back and forth over his legs knowing it was pressing his lightly bruised legs and ass down onto the counter.

He grimaced then moaned out, "Yes, Mistress."

She seductively crawled up him till her heated core was pressed to his pulsing shaft then pressed down against his length pinning his length between her body and his. She had wanted to slide up a little farther then sink down taking him inside, but she resisted. Instead, she rubbed him against her folds and her hidden bud as her nails dug into his chest.

When she felt herself starting to build, she moved forward and lifted up angling him for entry. As she finally took him into her moist heat, her mind roared Mine, Mine, Mine.

Once her weight was settled back against him with him buried deep within she spoke, "Stop watching me. Close your eyes." Her voice demanded.

He closed his eyes and became more aware that his wrists were tied above his head, and her body anchored down his lower half. He barely stopped himself from anchoring his feet and thrusting his hips up against her willing body.

Wash leaned back then worked her hips barely moving an inch as she clenched and released him from within her body. The feelings that his thickness moving inside provoked was a flame to her crazed desire, and it grew within her with every rocking motion.

"So good. mmmmmm So good." Taylor praised.

Wash leaned forward with an evil gleam in her eye as she saw that he was watching her as he spoke.

"Silence. I warned you of your punishment if you spoke without permission." Her voice was harsh as she pulled her black knife from her thy holster. She was so accustomed to knives that it felt more like an extension of her own hand.

She laid down over Taylor, still keeping his hardness inside her, bringing the familiar blade closer to his face for him to look at. "Remember this?" She inquired.

He did. It was the knife that he gave to her a year before they came to Terra Nova. He had purchased the antique Marine Corps combat knife for her as a Christmas gift after he found out that her great grandfather had been a Marine and his father before him and his father before him.

"Yes, Mistress."

She saw in his eyes that the importance of the knife was not lost on him. "Hold still."

She moved her hips over him slowly as she pressed the side of the blade to his left cheek again as she had with the others earlier.

Taylor's eyes stayed on her hand and wrist as he panted from her wicked hips playing over him and the excitement of her firmly pressing the cool metal flat to his face.

She then tipped the knife so that the sharp edge of the blade was away from his face. "Move your head to the side away from the blade."

He obeyed and turned his head to the side so that he faced away from her right hand that held the blade. She lowered it back to his face.

He knew the sharp edge was away as there was a gleam from the silver edge in the light that was in direct contrast to the black satin blade finish.

Wash trailed the blade down over his beard. When the blade rounded the edge of his jaw and touched his neck, he could feel the edge of the blade pressing on his skin as she moved it down over his pulse then to a small area of her shoulder that was visible.

Taylor greatly enjoyed the thrill of not knowing when she was going to break his skin for the first time or how deep she was going to cut. He had set no limits, so it was up to her unless he used his safe word. His heart was hammering now from the slow grind of her exquisite hips and the slow movements of her deadly blade over the edge of his shoulder then up to the inside of his bicep then back to his triceps all the way up to his elbow.

Their eyes locked when she turned the blade over and started to press it down on his arm. Her eyes then darted back to the blade as she felt it break his skin with a little give. She kept moving it down and let her eyes go back to his face after she had cut about an inch.

His brilliant blue eyes were as wild as an ocean and coursed with as much tempest as he had his arms pulled tight in the restraints.

She felt a tremor move over his body as a few drops of blood drained down his arm to the counter as she contemplated removing the blade from his skin. The two inch cut was not that deep, but she decided to stop.

"Green." Taylor whispered.

Instead of stopping, she continued to press the blade down his arm another two inches knowing she was staying away from the brachial artery. She kept a close watch on his face and the blade as she tried not to let her body ride Taylor hard. She was partially afraid she would loose control and leave a deep gash in his arm.

She saw in his face that she had done enough after those last two inches, and she removed the blade from his skin with a total of about 4 inches cut.

"Let me go, so I can fuck you." Taylor rasped out as his eyes flashed at her like a tidal wave about to crash against the shore.

She almost did as he asked when she remembered he had not said Red out loud, "No. Now lie there like a good slave. I'm not done with you. Keep talking and I'll be pleased to gag you."

He relaxed back as much as was possible with a look of elation on his face, which Wash was sure would be the focus of many sex-dreams and daydreams in the near future.

Seeing the vibrant red blood, she remembered all of the vampire movies they had watched together.

Wash leaned forward and pressed her lips to a small trail of blood getting it on her lips then licked off some of the blood from his arm making him growl.

The metallic copper taste of his blood amplified her arousal as she pretended in her mind that she was a vampire. She sat up and rode him a few moments then forced herself to stop as she knew they were both very close.

She shifted forward without warning pressing her right forearm down on his chest and took the long knife in her left hand. With her eyes very close to his, she sliced the knife down his other arm.

He yelled out from the excitement and pain then bucked his hips under her. She held him down not letting him have his way as she watched his wild eyes knowing he was close to release, "Not until I say."

Frustration blanketed his face as blood flowed on his right arm. Wash glanced making sure it was not life threatening then held the blade to her mouth and licked his blood off of it before switching hands with the blade again.

She pressed the combat blade to his chest and spoke with a malicious tone, "You're not allowed to cum or so help me I'll really hurt you. You'll yell Red for me. I swear it."

She did not know if she meant it or not, so it was very convincing to Taylor who felt a rise of uncertainty if she would harm him more severely or not. The adrenalin rush that it brought made it all that much harder to obey her. He knew it would take this level of threat in order for his body and mind to truly believe he was in peril.

The last time he felt his level of fear, he was being hunted by three Carnotaurus back when he first arrived at Terra Nova. He peered up at Wash knowing she did have the ability to hurt him especially with the strong combat knife, and her wearing Carnotaurus leather…the thrill was unparallel. He still trusted her completely and relished that she was trying to push it far enough to help him.

Hades help him he wanted to disobey, but knew he would fight for all he was worth to obey this one command.

With that statement, she rode him hard and left small scratches on his chest from the blade that was still pressed to him.

He straightened his arms then pulled down struggling with all his will not to give into his body's need for release as Wash yelled hers out. She barely moved the knife out of the way when she collapsed on him.

She climbed off of him reading his eyes that she was killing him by not letting him climax. She feed on his sexual frustration, and her body was already complaining to her about the loss of contact with him.

Wash retrieved something else from the drawer she took the rope out of earlier then walked over to him. She did this even as she secretly wanted to let him go and order him to tackle her to the floor and fuck the hell out of her like he had in the Command Center the first time they were together.

"I'm going to put his on you then give you what you want. And, because you will not be able to speak, drop one of these if you need me to stop." Her voice was thick with promise as she placed a small bell into each of his hands.

"Yes, Mistress." He hissed between his teeth as sweat dripped down his body.

She folded the long scarf in half then placed the center between his teeth and wrapped it behind his head then over his eyes and back again securing it. Wash inspected her handiwork. He was cuffed then the cuffs were attached by rope to the counter. He was gagged, blind folded, and the cuts from his arms had finally stopped bleeding. And, most importantly his cock was hard and ready practically waving at her.

She wrapped cloth over his ankles then tied them together and ran the rope off the edge securing it. He was now completely tied down for her.

Wash walked over to the freezer and watched his head tip knowing where she was going. It had not been that long ago she let him see her placing the two tactical knives into the freezer.

Images of the sharp blades immediately flooded his mind as he heard the freezer open. He tightened his grip on the two small bells in his hands wondering if he would need to drop one of them to get her to stop whatever she was about to do. He listened to her stalk back to the counter.

What he did not know was that she had already hidden two other objects in the freezer that she was going to use them instead of the sharp knives.

She now held two professional show throwing blades. Because they were used for shows, only the points were sharp. She had even dulled those down some because she used them to train civies when they ask her to teach them to throw blades or how to use a blade in the field. The first thing Wash would do is take the solid piece of metal and wrap the handles with paracord before passing them to the civies.

Wash had been told and even tried it out earlier that day that when a dull blade is very cold, it feels like a very sharp knife. She knew from Taylor's perception of the blades he thought they were and from the cold, he would think she was cutting on him again.

She wanted him to have the sensations without doing as much damage. Just in case, she had a full med kit standing by to heal him up after.

Wash adjusted the rope giving him more slack so that he could bend his arms even more then she put pillows under his shoulders, arms and head raising him up. He moved with her however she repositioned him as if he were a blow up sex doll.

She climbed back to him, but did not pick up the knives that were on either side of him.

Now that he could not see because of the blindfold, she unzipped the bustier and removed her thy harness wrapping them together then tossed them to the floor. She watched his head tip and knew he understood what she did and that she only had on the boots now. He could feel the material of the boots pressed to his legs.

Wash moved higher gripping his hardness with one hand, pressed his tip to her body and listened to his moans as she lowered herself around him. As she lowered, she was also pressing her firm breasts to his sweaty chest allowing him to feel her pearled nipples. The sensations enticed her, so she rolled her hips and pressed her breasts harder against him before lowering all the way.

Having secured herself down, she pressed forward and picked up a knife in each hand. She traced them from his wrists over his arms down to his chest then over his nipples and down all the way to where her body met his.

He shook, strained and bucked against her as he bit down on the gag.

Red marks appeared on his skin, but no blood. She smiled and stared rocking her hips a few moments then leaned forward against him.

"When I cum, you may as well…not before or else." She pressed the tips of the blades to his sides just over his ribs where his gun harness usually covers. She knew it was necessary this one time to cut his skin for emphasis as she also clenched him with her inner walls. "Understand?"

He shook his head yes as he hummed agreement and pleasure into the gag.

The feel of his hot skin against hers, especially where he pierced her, drove her to move hurriedly over him. As she moved her body up and down, she raked the knives over his body leaving red marks in their wake.

Wash yelled out, "I'm close."

With that, she traced the bladed down over his arms again pressing the tips as bright red marks were left behind.

Taylor growled out against the gag barely holding on to his control. He could not see and the blindfold covered parts of his ears, so his mind could only focus on the sensory stimuli that originated from her hips, knives and restraints. He pulled uncontrollably against both sets of restraints, but made sure not to let go of the bells in his hands.

He would surely die if she stopped now.

Wash thrashed on top of him for another minute then extended her arms out to the side tossing the throwing knives at the moment before she felt her body give in to her own struggle to find release. She threw them so that they would not strike and hit a target, but so that they would land and slide on the floor.

The loud sound of the knives clanging to the ground coincided with her screams of release.

Taylor was jarred to his very core from the sounds of her voice and the knives along with the almost violet clenching repetition of her peak. He stopped restraining himself back as a wave of release and emotions flowed out of his body like a tsunami finding landfall…it was unending.

Eventually, Wash opened her eyes seeing Taylor tied up, blindfolded and gagged under her. A feeling resembling guilt moved her into action. She needed him to be released from the metal and ropes. She needed the things to stop touching his skin.

Her hands worked quickly over his blindfold and gag first. Looking into his eyes she found him to be completely at peace.

Wash sighed in relief then quickly climbed off of him and freed his ankles. She moved to his hands and used her key to release the cuffs. Seeing the marks on his wrists where the metal bit into his skin made her lean forward and kiss them.

"Are you ok?" She inquired noticing that his skin felt cold to the touch. He had hardly lost enough blood to cause this kind of a chill, and his skin was always rather warm.

His voice was raspy, "Yes."

"Just stay there." Wash left the room and came back with her blanket.

She tugged it over him as he peered down at his chest, "I thought it would look worse. I feel cold."

"Just lay back." She secured the blanket up around his neck then retrieved one of the throwing knives and held it up. "I switched them. These are dull."

"Cleaver woman." Taylor smiled at her with a light dancing in his eyes.

She brought out the medical kit and pulled the blanket down some, "Give me your arm."

He obeyed as she used medical equipment and creams to treat his wrists and chest. She then healed his right shoulder, side and arm. Next, she walked around to his left side.

He tossed one of the bells that clanged to the floor ringing. "Red."

She froze in place as she was about to start healing his left arm. "What? I think you're a little late for that."

He beamed at her with bright blue eyes, "Well, at least I know for sure it works."

She felt the strange feeling of guilt leave her as she burst out laughing. "For real, what the hell Taylor?"

Taylor laughed with her feeling freedom that he had not possessed in years…decades.

When they calmed down, he spoke again, "For real? Alright, I don't want you to fix my left arm or side."

"The lower part on your arm will show."

"Ok, fix that part, but leave my side and shoulder alone."

"The gun harness with scrap on both places." Wash warned.

"Exactly." Taylor grinned.

"Fine. At least let me use the sterilization wand and this to stitch everything closed. I won't use the instant healing cream."

"Green."

"You can stop that now."

"No, I can't. Your psychological conditioning has left permanent scars in my subconscious."

"Ok, you're all done. Lets go get in bed."

"Round two? Do I get to use chop sticks on you like Jim does to Elizabeth?"

"No. He talked to you about that. So did she."

"Well, he kind of had to talk after what you said to him in front of me." Taylor sat up and the blanket pooled in his lap, so he pulled it back around him.

"I knew you talked to Jim when you said Yellow." Wash picked up all their props while Taylor watched admiring the elegant curve of her back and the lush swell of her ass.

Taylor got off of the counter, "So, who did you talk to about this besides Elizabeth?"

"No more question till we get in bed. I need something from you. Then, you are going to tell me why I can't call you Nathan."

"Wash, if you need something from me right now, you're all out of luck. Dominatrix Delilah could not command anything from me right now." He commented as they walked to her bedroom.

Wash smiled, "I just want…I…"

"What?"

"I want to lay down and hold you."

"Me too and do you have some of that cooling cream stuff?" Taylor inquired.

Wash glanced at the blanket where his ass was, "Bruises hu? Sorry. I forgot about your ass. Yes, I have some of that minty cooling cream stuff in my room then we can put the instant heal on it."

"Why is it in your room?"

"Reilly likes the tingly mint."

Command Center Next Morning:

Taylor sat down into his chair rolling his shoulder. He was feeling the effects from the night before. He contemplated taking off his gun harness or putting healing cream on his side.

Guzman strode in quickly then slowly sat down in his chair.

Taylor smiled and flicked his eyes down to Guzman's ass then back to his eyes. "How did things go with Ogawa last night?"

Guzman set down his Plexpad. "Damn it. You know. Well, she had a wooden paddle with holes in it, and you don't even want to know what she did with her boot heal."

Jim walked in and sat down at a snail's pace with a cringe then saw that both men were watching him.

Guzman leaned to the side unable to get comfortable, "You too?"

Jim shook his head, "Shit. Yes. And never let them use something called a wooden closepin zipper or zip strip thing on you…ever. Always say no. When the cord is pulled, all of them snap off at once." Jim pressed one hand over his chest then the other just under touching his abdomen.

Guzman shook his head, "I already found that out last week. Hey, where's Wash?"

Taylor answered, "Infirmary."

Jim tipped his head, "Is she ok? Did you guys have another accident?"

Taylor shook his head no, "A follow up. She had something in her eye."

Guzman scoffed. "Bullshit."

Taylor smiled, "That's what I said to her."

Reynolds walked up to the doorframe and stopped.

Jim complained as he stood up, "I think we need to talk more amongst ourselves just for sheer survival. I can't even sit down it hurts so badly. And, Taylor…I want my handcuffs back."

Taylor leaned to the side and took off his gun harness and shirt, "Hey, it could be worse. Both of you have pains in the ass, but I was the one cut up with several knives."

Guzman gave in and stood up.

Reynolds contemplated what he heard, "May I be excused, Sir?"

"Reynolds, you just got here. What could possibly have happened in ten seconds that you need excused for?" Taylor added some instant healing cream to his side then put his shirt back on and tucked it in.

"I ummm. Respectfully, Sir…I don't want to be a part of this activity." Reynolds looked petrified.

Taylor appeared to be annoyed and his voice snapped out, "You asked if you could start being in the morning meeting and activities."

Everyone watched Reynolds.

"I well…yes…but not this." He waved his hand over the men.

Jim and Guzman snickered and tried not to laugh knowing that Reynolds had misunderstood what the conversation was about.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Reynolds, no one in this room wants to play grab ass with you, so take a seat."

Jim and Guzman stepped forward to get closer to Taylor, but Reynolds thought they were closing in on him. His eyes darted around.

Wash strutted in to see the men standing around a nervous Reynolds. "What's going on?"

Guzman smiled, "Reynolds here thinks we want to pilfer his virtue."

Jim followed, "We were discussing our wounds from yesterday and Reynolds said he does not want to be a part of the activity."

Wash walked up and stood in front of the terrified guy, "Reynolds, you got a woman?"

He wrung his hands and answered hesitantly, "I um…not right now."

Wash folded her arms. "Then you have nothing to be worried about."

He looked suspiciously around at the men, "Isn't that why I should be worried?"

Wash pulled out a throwing knife and launched it across the room causing the standing men to snap to attention.

Reynolds turned to see it struck in the rail out on the walkway outside the door and pictured the cut on Taylor's side.

Wash smirked, "No."

"Respectfully Sir, may I be excused?" Reynolds stood up.

"The beautiful ones are always the crazy ones. Yes son, run for your life before she makes you put on a pink thong." Taylor laughed out.

Reynolds stumbled out half running.

A/N: I wrote this fic with an assortment of my knives out on the desk, and I had a volunteer lay down pretending to be Taylor, so I could pretend try out the knife things. Disclaimer: No volunteers were cut during the making of his fic! When it said, "Anticipation coated him like latex body paint." What color did you picture Taylor was covered with? Knives and crops and cuffs oh my…What do you think?


	7. Ch7: Verbalism

**TN Taylor's Temptation  
>Chapter 7: Verbalism<strong>

Character/Pairing: Wash/Taylor  
>Genre: ShipDrama  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Warning: Dirty Talk/Language  
>Spoiler Alert: All of Season One<p>

**Summary:** Wash decides to take matters and Taylor into her own hands. But what happens when Taylor and Wash notice that things are not just fun and games. Could they be in a relationship?

**AN:** I love the hotness that is Wash/Taylor. I think they need to revisit the beginning of this interlude, so they can move forward to their happy ending. This is the last chapter and I am using a prompt from Bellakitse for it. The prompt was Wash/Taylor- abandon, but I used it as in to leave. I am also using a prompt from mrs_bree_v_d_k who prompted Wash/Taylor - eye, but I used it as in to give a black eye.

"I don't know why I'm acting this way." Wash folded her arms and glanced around the Command Center seeing that they were alone. "Damn it."

"Just tell me what happened." Taylor was trying to remain calm, but it was very difficult for him.

"You know what happened." Wash huffed out a breath and contemplated leaving, but she feared what would happen if she did. She didn't know how Taylor would react. She didn't want him regretting that they were kind of together.

Taylor stood up and walked around his Carno skull desk to get closer to her. "I know you punched her out, and she is in Medial. I know she said that she doesn't want Shannon to do anything about it. How about you fill in the gaps." His voice was clipped and demanding.

"That fucking whore, who shall not be named, pissed me off again. I…I…snapped." Wash blew out another breath and stared at the ceiling.

Taylor glanced at the floor thinking that it must have been something bad to make Wash hit a civie. "What did Dai…" Taylor paused in mid word because he saw movement. Wash was in his face and obviously pissed off at him because she gripped his shirt and jerked once.

He put his hands out to the side in apology. "The bitch who no one will name. Better?"

Wash let go but didn't move back.

"What the bitch do now?" Taylor saw a glint of pain in Wash's eyes before she covered it up with annoyance.

Wash didn't answer, but stepped back.

Taylor thought this was just perfect. Both women would not talk about it. Wash acted like her feelings were hurt, and Daisy was lying in a medical bed hurt. He pondered it would be easy if things were the other way around. He didn't give a damn if Daisy's feelings were hurt, and he knew how to deal with Wash when she had a black eye.

When Wash would not respond, he prodded. "Why'd you hurt her?"

"She had it coming." Wash jutted her jaw out defiantly.

"Yes, and apparently she had it going too."

Wash's head bobbed back and forth showing that she thought he was being a smart ass.

He continued speaking in dead pan. "They said when she tried to get off the ground that you landed on her and smashed her head into the pavement. They had to pull you off of her. She was unconscious. You cracked her skull."

Wash still refused to comment.

"I don't want her. Just ignore her."

"She wants you." Wash spat it out like an accusation.

"What do you want me to do? Let you kill her or toss her OTG?" Taylor felt exhausted dealing with anything related to Daisy. It was the third time that day that he had to deal with something relating to her.

"Yes." There was an evil gleam in her dark eyes.

Taylor rolled his eyes glancing to the side then back to Wash deciding to play the game if it would make her feel better. "To which one?"

"Both. You toss her skanky ass OTG then I can kill her without anyone knowing." Wash shifted her stance as if preparing for a fight.

Taylor knew she didn't mean it. "Then what? Every time some woman gets it into her head that she wants me you get to kill her?"

"No. Just the ones that start acting on it." Wash finally started to relax as the anger and pain subsided a fraction. "If I killed women who want you, I would have to wipe out half the population of women here."

"Doubt that." Taylor stepped closer and put his hand on her waist pulling her closer by her belt loop.

"Don't sell yourself short, Commander." Wash put her hands on his biceps that were flexed for her viewing pleasure. One finger absently traced the contour.

"Wash?" Taylor glanced over her face looking for any signs that would help him.

Her whisky eyes went up to his.

He continued speaking softer than his usual gruffness. "What did she do to you?"

Wash pulled back from him to give herself space. It was too intimate speaking at that proximity and with him reading her face.

"She said her usual that you were finished with me because you were bored because I'm shaped like a teenage boy." Wash moved around the room as if she didn't know what to do. "She said I'm too masculine to keep a man's attention and that my hair is the color of shit. The usual."

Taylor knew there was more and just waited for it. He was starting to toy with the idea of tossing the stupid blond OTG every time he heard the words 'she said'.

"She said that the fun and games were over. I wasn't really listening to her until she said games. When she said that, I stopped walking. She was right up in my face looking all proud and down her nose at me. She said you talked to her about me and that you were getting bored but didn't know how to break things off." Wash stopped pacing and went back to Taylor.

"And you believed her?" Taylor squinted one eye at her.

"No. Not really." Wash said defensively.

"Then why'd you deck her." Taylor replied sounding frustrated.

"She gave me this." Wash pulled something out of her pants pocket and held the item out to Taylor.

When he held his hand out to take it, she smacked it down in his hand. He peered down at a memory insert for a Plexpad. "And?"

"And, she showed me what was on it."

Taylor detected in her voice the trace of pain that he saw on her face earlier. "Whose is it?"

"Yours."

"Mine? What's she doing with it?" Taylor closed his hand as if to hide it.

"She said you left it at her place last night." Wash's face closed off into her blank military stare.

Taylor reached back to his desk and picked up his Pledpad seeing that one of the memory inserts was gone. "I don't know how she got this."

"She plugged it into her Plexpad and showed me part of what it said. I took it from her and threw her Plexpad on the ground. I demanded to know how she got it. She answered and said it was proof that you are done with me then I hit her." Wash sounded deflated and was peering across the room at the window.

Taylor plugged it in and brought up the last document that was viewed seeing it was his personal Journal. Ice crept into his veins at the thought of both women reading it.

It opened to a passage that read… 'I can't explain why my concentration and ability to reason seem to malfunction when she's around like it used to do with the other. She has become everything good and happy in my life. I look forward to seeing her every day. Even if we don't talk about it, I believe the feelings are mutual. At the same time, sometimes it feels like a betrayal…Like I am cheating on her with another, but I'm not. I just have to leave her in the past if I'm to move on with my new life…'

Taylor's mouth went dry. He grabbed his glass and downed every drop of water that was in it. He never wanted Wash to read his journal or anyone else for that matter.

He turned it off and set it back on his desk. "I never meant for anyone to read that. It's just a way for me to get things out. I don't know how she got it. I was never inside her unit last night. Watch the security feeds."

Wash tightened her arms that were wrapped around her middle now. "She makes you happy?"

"No. You make me happy." Taylor inched closer watching Wash as she continued to look over to the window.

Wash was quiet again and stared as if her eyes were not focused on anything.

"I was writing about you." Taylor forced the words out because this was a topic he did not like talking about.

"Yes I know. I wondered why you were avoiding me the last two days. You're trying to put me in the past." Emotions were surging in her body and she knew she would have to leave soon before she cried in front of him again. She was not use to crying and didn't want him thinking that she was using it as a weapon against him.

"No you don't know. The woman I was writing about having to leave in the past was…was Ayani. The new woman that makes me happy and I look forward to seeing is you." Taylor inched closer again while practically whispering.

Wash turned to him fighting to control her feelings because hope started to grow again. "You were writing about Ayani and me?"

"Yes." Taylor moved closer again. He gave her a few moments because it was apparent that she was trying to process everything.

When Wash visibly calmed he spoke again. "Don't listen to that crazy bitch."

"You have been ignoring me, so what was I supposed to think when she told me that and had proof?" Wash was not going to let it go that easily.

Taylor shifted his feet and decided for truth. "After the whole master slave thing, I needed some time."

Wash's mind ran over the new intel. "It bothered you that much to call me master while we were role playing. It's just pretend. I'm not really your master and you are definitely no one's slave."

Taylor's blue eyes danced with amusement. "That didn't bother me. It was stimulating, but I wouldn't want to do it all the time."

"So calling me master didn't bother you?" Wash inquired trying to understand.

"No. When I said master out loud in my mind I added chief as in Master Chief." Taylor grinned and nodded his head yes once.

"And mistress?"

"Military Mistress." Taylor's grin widened knowing that the first phrase meant that she was a respected member of the military and the second meant that she was a groupie that usually followed those members.

Wash let out a huff at the phrase that members of the military have for women that seem to follow around enlisted men like fans. She remembered that sometimes they shorten it to the name of the candy M&M. "I'm no green M and M."

Taylor stopped grinning. "No, but you're apparently into S and M."

Wash smiled at him and shoved his shoulder playfully but hard. "Ok stop it. I like to try things out. Most men don't complain about it. Ok. Then what did you mean by needing time?"

Taylor flexed his arms feeling defensive. "Not complaining just needed time to heal because there was no way in hell I was going to Elisabeth in Medical for help."

"You said you were ok that night." Wash accused.

"I was ok, just not fit for duty for a few days. I'm not in my twenties anymore." Taylor wondered if the younger men who were always watching her could keep up with her better. He pushed that thought down telling himself that they usually go at it two to three times a day, and Wash never complained that she was not getting enough action from him. His mind thought about the future, and he pushed that thought down as well.

"Neither am I." Wash glanced over his body. "So you're not done with me?" Wash's voice sounded almost normal.

He took her hand and placed it on the front of his pants and pressed her fingers around his hardness. "Does it feel like I'm through with you?"

"No." Wash's breathing sped up as she peered directly into his dominant eyes while her hand gripped the proof of what he was saying. She pictured undoing his pants and holding the heated skin in her hands working him knowing it caused him pleasure. She wanted to touch him, lick him and ride him in that order. She wanted to then feel him take over and use every inch of his throbbing shaft to bring her screaming as she bites down on his shoulder hearing him growl out his own release.

"What do you feel?" Taylor inquired wanting to hear her voice because it became more deep and luxurious when she was turned on for him.

"This." She gripped harder and he let his hand go because he knew her hand would stay.

"I want to hear you say the words. Describe it to me." He leaned closer and scrutinized her mouth that was slightly parted.

His lips moved forward, and he allowed a light press before he pulled back. He then ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip waiting for her to answer.

"I feel you…hard…and ready for me." The intimacy of their gaze made it harder for her to speak the words. It didn't feel like some game from her notebook anymore, but real.

"And what do you think that I want to do to you?" Taylor's voice took on a deeper tone filled with gravel.

"Fuck me." Wash started to move her hand for emphasis.

Taylor shook his head no. "That's too easy an answer. Try again. Elaborate."

"You want me to talk dirty to you?" Wash watched the intensity of the electric blue eyes that were mere inches from hers now.

"Maybe a little." Taylor let an amused smile play on his face as he perceived it was now difficult for her to speak the words when it hadn't been before when they began this thing with her naked on his table.

Suddenly, she had no idea what to say because she tried blunt, but he seemed to need something more from her.

"What do you want from me?" When the words came out, she pulled her hand away from his pants because things had shifted and their unspoken words had little to do with sex even though their real words were.

It was as if with those few glances both of them knew that this was not a casual thing between them anymore. Sex games had turned into a monogamous relationship.

Taylor ignored the seriousness of the situation and decided to keep things lighter. "What I want from you? I want you to describe what you feel…" He let the words hang a moment knowing that she would think he meant about them being in a relationship. "…about what you think I want to do to you."

He put his hand on her bicep and let his hand trail down to her wrist. He inched her hand toward his pants again, but not enough for contact. He was waiting for her to decide if she wanted to talk serious or if she would let it go and focus on his body that always seemed to be begging for her.

Taylor told himself that he wanted her to choose his body, so that they could avoid any serious talks that would end what was between them. When she did not pick up where she left off and grab him, he knew this was the beginning of the end and that some part of him had pushed for it to happen.

Taylor let go of her wrist, and their hands fell to their sides.

He wanted her. He wanted her body and he wanted her friendship. He believed it was not fair to want a relationship from her because of the eighteen year age difference.

Wash watched him closely as she detected he was thinking about several things he was not saying. "You know that's not what I mean."

Taylor knew she did not care now, but five or ten years into the future he believed she would regret being paired up with him. He thought in the future that when she felt the reality of being with an older man that he might not be as fun and exciting as the younger ones that follow her around. He didn't want her staying with him then because of a sense of duty.

He had told himself before that if things got serious that he needed to be the one to break it off for her own good. He told himself that she would be happier with a younger man…that she could build a life with a man her own age. He had never heard her talk about children before, and wondered if she wanted kids.

Taylor felt heaviness in his chest and wondered if the stress was getting to him and that he might need to talk with Elisabeth tomorrow about another exam. She always told him that he was better than men half his age. She always went on about him having perfect cholesterol, blood pressure and eye sight.

He knew that he would then explain the sensations to her again and that she would grin at him. He would grumble about how doctors aren't supposed to grin when patients think that they are having a heart attack or stroke. He knew then it would make her grin even more, and he would leave in a huff. He decided to skip it.

He turned his back to Wash who was still watching him like she expected him to start talking.

He flexed his hands and took a deep breath. He decided to skip this situation as well. "Have we tried everything out that is in your notebook?"

Wash's voice was quiet when she responded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then, I guess we're done." Taylor spoke with no emotional inflection even though he felt as if his purpose in life was ending and as if a happy dream that once gave him joy was now lifting and reality was setting into his soul. The happy dream was gone, and he welcomed himself back into the nightmare that was his life. Emptiness.

Guzman walked in carrying a couple of Plexpad and was oblivious to what was happening.

When Taylor heard Wash step forward toward him, he walked straight to his desk and picked up his Plexpad. "Right. See you tomorrow at the morning briefing Lieutenant Washington."

He strode out of the Command Center before her honeyed words could sway him. He told himself it was for her own good.

Wash breathed in a shaky breath feeling completely stunned. Taylor had just broken things off with her and not because he wanted Daisy. She ran out of things in her notebook and he announced they were over.

Guzman turned to the sound. "Wash, are you alright?"

She shook her head no still unable to speak. She kept wondering if her obsessive behavior, jealously or sex games had driven him away. In the back of her mind, she heard Daisy's stabbing voice announcing that it was because she was boring and man-ish.

"Well, don't worry. It's not like you killed her. She grabbed at your arm first, so technically she is the one who started it. It's not your fault and no one died." Guzman took her silence to mean that she agreed with him, and he locked the report Plexpads up for the morning briefing.

Wash was still holding her breath when Guzman left. She realized she was still trying to force air into her lungs and breathed out then gasped in several times. She had forgotten how to breathe.

After the dizziness subsided, she decided this was exactly what Daisy wanted to happen so she could get Taylor alone. "Bitch!"

Taylor entered his housing unit and turned on a light. He glanced around at the empty dwelling and envisioned times Wash had been there.

He could see her getting a drink from his refrigerator while laughing at one of his antics. His eyes went to his table remembering how in the mornings she sometimes cleans her guns and knives topless saying she does not want to get anything on her clothing.

He made it half way to his bedroom to lay down when memories of waking up in the morning with her long soft hair carelessly tossed over his chest infiltrated his mind. Memories of his hand then brushing the silken hair back so that he could catch a glimpse of her face before she woke up started next.

Taylor stood still in the middle of his housing unit once again plagued by the memories of a woman that he had lost. The intensity of the sadness of it fueled his anger at himself as he picked up a weapon's locker and slung it into a wall. The impact knocked everything down off of the wall on both sides and shattered glass rained down on the floor. He let out a roar as if challenging it to move.

When the disorientation lessened as adrenalin seeped out of his body, he collapsed to his knees and lowered his head with the realization that he had messed things up again. He had no idea why his brain always malfunctioned around her. It was as if he was a teenager again trying to understand the workings of the world and the mysteries of women. "I'm a fool."

"Yes, you are." An insolent voice sounded from his doorway.

His head snapped to the side to peer up at Wash walking into his housing unit with her stride confident and her demeanor was commanding. "Fix the mess you made."

The ambiguity of her statement confused him, and he let it show on his face. He opened his mouth to explain why he left.

"Stow it." Wash's arms were folded over her chest as she walked up to him towering over him.

"You want to prattle on about how you're too old for me and how over time some of these younger men will start to look appealing to me. Right? Shake your head yes or no."

Taylor felt like standing up and shoving her out of his house, but he knew she was reacting this way because he hurt her. He nodded his head yes.

"You didn't feel like talking about it so you jumped to the end. Right?" Wash unfolded her arms and put her hands on her slender waist while flipping her air over to one side.

Taylor nodded again as he started to feel silly sitting in the floor while she barked at him. He stood up and their eyes locked.

"Did I leave anything out?"

Taylor shook his head no.

"Right. Not everything in life is about sex and someone your age should know that. If the sex is good and everything is fine for both people then it only makes up like ten percent of the relationship. If there is something wrong with the sex then it makes up around ninety percent. Sex between us is great. Agreed?"

Taylor watched her almost wide eyed and shook his head yes.

"Then clean up the mess you made with your temper tantrum while I get us something to eat. I swear to god you get hateful when you're hungry." Wash pointed to the broken glass on the floor then turned away from him as if he had never broken things off with her.

Taylor watched in awe as Wash strode to the kitchen and washed her hands before dropping meat into a frying pan.

She paused as she started chopping unusual vegetables. "What are you waiting for?"

"Demons." Taylor said with a straight face.

Wash blinked at him not understanding.

"I always thought when it froze over demons would be loose to roam the world." Taylor smirked at her. "You said you would cook for me again when hell froze over."

Taylor was rewarded when Wash's scowl melted into smile as she laughed at him. "Alright you. Get busy or I'll get done before you."

Taylor's smirk became wicked as his voice deepened. "That's not something you have to worry about with me. I always make sure you get done first."

"Funny. You got me twice now. You're on a roooooole." Wash winked at him playfully as she prepared to start dicing again, but lingered on his face as he spoke again.

"Yes. I've got you." The meaning of the words settled in for both of them.

It was a phrase he had used once when he saved her life while she hung from a cliff. She reminded him of it the day she presented herself naked to him in the Command Center when their interlude began. He had tried to fight the temptation of Wash luring him in and told her that she needed a younger man. She became angry and told him there was no one else but him.

Wash slowly nodded yes to him and watched him walk to her. She had never wanted anyone as much as Taylor, but now it was more than just his body she craved.

Wash expected him to grab at her when he got to her or that he would kiss her pressing her body against the wall. Instead, he kept a few inches distance and put his hands on her waist. Her hands instinctively went around his neck.

Taylor asked as his hand slid up her sternum and rested over her heart. "I want you. Do you want me?"

When Wash felt his hand move, she first thought it was to undo her shirt. His hand resting still over her heart feeling it beat was almost too intense for her to stand now that she knew it was nothing sexual. Her eyes started to water with sheer joy and something close to fear as she blinked the tears away.

Wash read the emotions that were on display for her scrutiny. He was allowing himself to be vulnerable to her. She guessed this was something that had only happened once before when he was with Ayani. "Yes."

Taylor closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of her heart beating thankful to the gods that she said yes especially after what he just put her through.

He opened his vivid blue eyes that shone with his happiness. He asked a question from earlier, but it had a new meaning now. "What do you feel?"

Unlike before, now she knew exactly what to say, but could not bring herself to speak the word. She lowered her hand down sliding it over his chest to rest over his heart as her answer.

The word that couldn't be spoken was known and felt by both of them was a powerful one that tethered them together…love.

**A/N: The End!** They go from lust to love with naughty sex games in between. I think that wraps things up. I just went back and read chapter 3 with the gun harness playing its own role. Oh the hotness! Love that gun harness. I had to bring them back to the beginning and show their feelings for each other. I decided to take this chapter in a different direction after going back and reading it again from the beginning. Thanks for the prompts from LJ. Let me know if you have enjoyed the ride. Reviews make my world go around. Thanks for reading.


End file.
